


Лошади Росскетила

by av2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Kink, Bestiality, Horses, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Porn, Ritual Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Однажды в Ривае проснулся интерес к жеребцам.
Relationships: Levi/Horse, Levi/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть I

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Зоофилия является основной темой этой любовной эротической (до пронографичности) повести с элементами мистики.  
> 2\. Я до сих пор без понятия как лошади выглядят в реале и как с ними ебаться.  
> 3\. Нудятина-долгострой. Все время задаюсь вопросом, что из этих характеристик появилось первым. Нудятина, потому что долгострой или долгострой, потому что нудятина?  
> 4\. Рабочие названия: «Конеебля», «История одного знакомства».  
> 5\. Посвящаю автору комментраия в шингекитреде: «Что у Леви за проблемы, когда в разведке есть кони» — за то, что случайно спровоцировал меня написать это. А также анониму, указавшему на то, что тема лошадоебли не раскрыта — за то, что раздразнил меня дописать фанфик.  
> 6\. Фанфик дописан 1 сентября 2019 года.

_«О, лошадь! Как много она дала людям! Как быстро с ней побежал к горизонту человек! Как многой войн она выиграла для него, земли вспахала, дала еды, одежды и всю себя. Она — это воплощение силы, свободы, упорства. Как только человек захочет в своей жизни изменить вокруг себя мир — ему придется обратиться за помощью к ней. Подготовить почву, перевезти тяжелый груз, доставить срочную весть; догнать бежавших или, наоборот, погнать прочь от погони. Или просто дать оказаться там, где ни разу не бывал!_

_О, лошадь! Сколь многим тебе обязан человек!»_

Так, понятно... Что там дальше?

Ривай послюнявил палец, прижал его к углу желтой книжонки — уж настолько она была тонка, что книгой ее назвать язык не поворачивался — и уставился на абзац через десять страниц.

_«Все мы помним, что в 743 году человечество вынуждено было покинуть свои дома и скрыться от гигантов внутри трех стен: Марии, Розы и Шины, построенных нашими предками по какой-то секретной или вовсе утраченной технологии. Невзирая на все несостыковки между официальной версией и тем, что было известно самому первому поколению местных жителей (смысла рассматривать здесь все неточности я не вижу), с уверенностью можно говорить, что вместе с людьми приют тут нашли и такие животные, как лошади. Все они были разной породы и немногим отличались от современного боевого коня. Однако одна порода имеет значительные отличия в уме, здоровье, темпераменте и выносливости. Отличия значимые настолько, что сопоставимы с разницей между человеком и обезьяной (хотя сходство между этими волосатыми приматами и некоторыми невоспитанными молодыми людьми бывает налицо)._

_Речь идет о Росскетиле и его потомках. Они похожи на лошадь и одновременно — нет, ни в коем случае, просто потому что это разумная лошадь. Сейчас объясню, друг мой, если ты ничего не знал про могучего Росскетила (и раз я об этом пишу, а ты это читаешь, то я, видимо, так и не сумел эту мысль до тебя донести). Предположительно в 753 году начала разрабатываться идея о разведотрядах, которые должны были выйти за пределы стен. Тогда еще не были придуманы УПМ, и вся выживаемость группы напрямую зависела от качеств не столько всадника, сколько лошади. И речь не только о скорости, ловкости, выносливости, но также о спокойствии. Хоть лошади и не представляют никакого интереса для гигантов, нельзя сказать, что лошади их не боятся — еще как боятся! Когда на них несется гигант, они от страха начинают ржать, своевольничать, водить затылком и, в конечном счете, пытаться скинуть обделавшегося всадника. Справедливости ради, прежде чем хулить бедных животных, попробуй подумать, а кто из людей стал бы скакать вперед, видя перед собой огромную движущуюся на тебя образину, да еще и таща на своей шее истошно орущего здорового мужика или не менее огромную крикливую бабу? То-то же! Не говоря уже о том, чтобы обучиться не бояться у них не было ни времени для обретения настоящего опыта, ни должной покорности. Перепуганные животные сбрасывали людей, отдавали их на растерзание гигантам и возвращались внутрь стен с дикими глазами и все в мыльной пене по бокам. Разумеется, они наотрез отказывались возвращаться и пытались избегать выхода в любом виде. Судьба приводила этих животных на фермы или вовсе за барский стол — и не в качестве гостя._

_Кто знает, вполне возможно, что из-за такого вот поведения лошадей идея „свободы за стенами“ (между прочим, сформулированная Густавом О'Крокком и Стеллой дель Монте, ныне преданным забвению из-за сговора с семьей Аккерманов. Именно два этих человека решили, что людям необходимо видеть хотя бы символические попытки возвращения за Стены — замечу здесь, что никто на самом деле и не надеялся, что настоящее возвращение произойдет, но об этом чуть позже) на Королевском совете постоянно была под угрозой невоплощения._

_К слову о графине дель Монте. Возможно, читающему сейчас это имя ничего не скажет, однако мой отец, Паоло, воспитывался с ее детьми и рассказывал об этой женщине чудные...»_

В коридоре послышался шум. Ривай встрепенулся и посмотрел на дверь. Кто-то пришел в кузницу или ему показалось? Вроде бы об пол стукнуло ведро. Или нет?

Посидев с полминуты в тишине, Ривай прикинул, какова вероятность того, что посреди ночи сюда пришел именно Конрад, и приник к книжонке обратно, быстро-быстро листая и пытаясь выцепить знакомые слова, формулировки, какой-нибудь ответ... Вот тут что-то интересное:

_«Впрочем, я отвлекся на повествования о славных затеях давно почивших благородных персон, пора вернуться в логово истории о Росскетиле и Вагне, столь неопределенную и мистичную, что любой здравомыслящий человек поставит под вопрос ее реальное существование. И правда, Вагна ни в одном документе я, в бытность свою штаб-офицером в Разведывательном корпусе, так и не выискал. Возможно, у него было какое-то другое имя, но я склоняюсь к другой версии: его настоящие документы находятся в Королевском архиве, куда ныне есть доступ только приближенным Короля Рейсса. Все-таки Вагн был дезертиром еще в то время, когда разведки не было, а эксперимент по изучению Застенья вела сама корона._

_Так вот, в 754 году существование разведотрядов было под угрозой — дела шли из рук вон плохо, это факт. Моя семья хранит одну легенду, реальность которой я буду доказывать ниже, но сейчас буду ближе к сути. В одной такой смертельной вылазке Вагн впервые оказался за пределами Стен и по чистой случайности вернулся целым и невредимым. Когда его отряд поглощали гиганты, он сумел обуздать лошадь и прискакал обратно. Избегая повторения такой же участи, он сбежал куда глаза глядят — в леса, в горы, в озера. Он долго странствовал, стараясь не попадаться на глаза людям — ведь те бы отдали его в полицию, его наверняка искали! Выбрав такую жизнь, он быстро дичал и все время хотел вернуться. В поисках крова он однажды шел по равнине где-то на севере возле Розы и встретил небольшой табун диких и худых лошадей, пасущихся у небольшого озера. Оголодавший Вагн притаился, он хотел было заколоть хотя бы одну клячу, чтобы наесться досыта, но тут заметил смотревшую на него лошадь. Совершенно спокойно она подошла к нему, дрожащему в кустах, и спросила:_

_— Кто ты такой и почему прячешься? — и по голосу Вагн понял, что перед ним жеребец...»_

— Тц, — произнес Ривай, прерывая чтение. Еще задушевных разговоров с лошадьми не хватало. Есть тут хоть что-нибудь про это проклятье или нет? — Да что же вокруг за басни, блядь...

_«Очевидно, прочитав это небольшое введение, у вас на лице появилась саркастичная улыбка. Возможно, что сейчас какой-нибудь въедливый читатель (быть может, что это вы и есть?) вернется к титульному листу и, увидев список всех моих должностей, сразу расслабится, решив что ничего другого от человека, с младых ногтей посвятившего себя коневодству, выездке и дрессировке лошадей, слушать и не придется. Или вы просто пролистнете к середине, приговаривая «ближе к делу, старик»? А быть может, что кто-то даже закроет книгу и отложит ее в стол несомненно более сведущего во многих вопросах владельца моего опуса и пойдет заниматься своими делами... И тогда здесь мой просветительский долг обязывает меня сказать вам... нет, даже так: приказать вам остановиться. Замереть! Вернуться сюда, убрать изо рта курильные трубки и папиросы, отставить стаканы с огненной водой! Поставьте локти на подлокотники или, за неимением оных, прижмите их к бокам и вцепитесь руками в книгу, мой дорогой читатель! Эта книга не просто о лошадях, стоящих наравне для обывателя с быками, собаками, и прочей деревенской живностью, упрощающей унылый землевладельческий быт. Это книга о потомках Росскетила — разумных, самых спокойных и сильнейших в мире существ, во многом ничуть не уступающих человеку. Которые в поисках дома наткнулись на странствующего человека Вагна, заключили договор, и теперь их потомки служат в кавалерии Разведывательного корпуса!»_

Послушав болтливого рассказчика, Ривай открыл самое начало. «Лошади Росскетила», — гласило название. Ниже было: «Томмазо Рицци, берейтор Разведывательного корпуса, начинавший конюхом, продолживший конником, ставший разведчиком и, с приходом старости, занявшийся коневодством». На следующей странице: «Моему сыну, Кристиану Рицци. Это то, о чем мой отец велел мне молчать. Но никто не запрещал мне об этом писать, правда, друг мой?»

И вот кто все эти люди?.. Какое они отношение имеют к Конраду? Похоже на какую-то бульварщину...

В коридоре послышался громкий шаг и скрип половиц. У Ривая замерло сердце — заметили свет под дверью. Не дожидаясь своего разоблачения он задул свечи и метнул на столешницу бюро растрепанную книгу с оголившимся корешком. Он бросился к окну, накинул на себя капюшон, и дверь позади жахнула о стену. Через доли секунды высоко поднятый яркий фонарь осветил его в спину и под сиплый крик Конрада: «Стой, воришка!» Ривай, капитан Разведывательного корпуса, Сильнейший солдат человечества, правая рука командора Смита и попросту невыносимо грозный человек, бесшумно спрыгнул на тропинку между стеной и сугробами. Трясясь от небывалого напряжения, которого с ним не случалось даже на поле боя, он позорно вжимал шею в плечи и бежал к себе в казарму, страстно желая раствориться в ночи, как тысячу раз до этого он проделывал в Подземном городе.

Но что же было стыдно-то так, а?


	2. Chapter 2

Но до того как начать свое увлечение сомнительной литературой о лошадях и тайными проникновениями в кабинет-аптеки конюшен, Ривай жил совсем другой жизнью.

Она была неплохой. Большей частью. То есть по сравнению с жесткими годами, предшествовавшими встрече с Фарланом и Изабель, Ривай считал, что жил хорошо, точнее, сносно. Другими словами, ему нравилось — в разведке служить было неплохо. Поверхность, солнце над головой, свежая еда. Идейные люди вокруг, у которых на уме не мешки с деньгами на поясе богатеев, а пространство вне стен. Упорный в труде Эрвин, увлеченные долгом Майк, Ханджи, другие... Ривай был доволен. Бывало и хуже. Одна беда — здесь действительно _бывало_ хуже. Особенно когда люди начинали умирать от малейшего чиха.

Если все же не юлить, а говорить серьезно, то у Ривая с сослуживцами были определенные сложности. Сильнее всего ему не нравилась их смертность. Стоит только поговорить о чем-нибудь с новобранцем за чисткой сапог — после вылазки от человека только эти сапоги и оставались. Пошутишь выйдя из столовой с кем-нибудь про других стариков — через два месяца копаешь им могилы. Все это очень угнетало. Ему не хотелось прикипать к кому-то душой, а потом отдирать их имена от сердца. Поэтому со всеми он был довольно поверхностен, мог даже имен не запоминать, ведь в конечном счете солдаты на то и солдаты, что их дело — служить, а не водить дружбу. Но из-за этого решения все вдруг начали считать, что он гордый и высокомерный. Он подслушал однажды разговор двух юных девиц (Хелен и Агнесс) за утренней стиркой тряпок, так они его за глаза и назвали «козлом». Обидно. Еще было обиднее, когда Эрвин у них оказался «орлом». Кто бы сомневался...

Что же до тех, кто умел выживать и еще не встретил свою смерть, то с ними тоже было непросто. А вдруг неминуемое произойдет прямо сейчас? Или завтра? Вот что тогда? С Эрвином, например, Ривай старался быть очень сознательным и дальше вычерченных им самим границ не ступать. Хоть его командир был очень живуч и за жизнь цеплялся как в добычу впивается когтями орел — вот тут с этим сравнением не поспоришь — более личные отношения только бы мешали выполнять приказы. Будь они слишком близки, то Ривай и вовсе бы свихнулся на безопасности Эрвина. Потому что а вдруг сегодня за ним придет смерть? Вон там за деревом может вылезти проворный гигант, за этим поворотом бандиты удобно караулят путников, а в кустах точно затаилась обозлившаяся змея! Так можно было дойти и до ручки, совсем с ума сойти в попытках все контролировать. Опыт с Фарланом и Изабель был уроком, который научил его не покидать близких, и всегда быть рядом, защищать — и он его крепко усвоил. А раз сохранность его жизни обеспечить невозможно, раз потеря рано или поздно произойдет, то близость только помешает долгу (который превыше всего). Ривай считал, что сближаться ему ни с кем не надо. Лучше не стоит. 

Эрвин про его размышления был не осведомлен и даже обижался на холодность, поэтому с идиотским упорством задавал наводящие вопросы и вытягивал из уставшего Ривая хотя бы пару слов о себе — и иногда довольно успешно. «А как ты думаешь?..» «Это кто тебе сказал, что?..» «Это так принято в Подземном городе?» в ответ на которые Ривай старался отвечать либо коротко, либо никак, но бывало, что из него получалось добыть длинные путанные объяснения. Интересно, и вот на кой черт они Эрвину нужны? И кто из них «козел», спрашивается?

В любом случае, жаловаться ему не пристало, да и это не в его характере. Жаловаться на одиночество, надо же... Кто же в своем уме о таком скажет, когда вокруг две сотни глазеющих ему в рот солдат? Определенно, не Ривай. Он был примером для подражания, авторитетом, командиром (правда, еще без подчиненных), но при этом и заложником образа. Его сила, которая всем нравились, накладывала на него и ограничения в виде ответственности за безопасность других. Хотя вот его физически одаренный отец, Кенни Жнец, от которого Ривай унаследовал свою реакцию и обучаемость, вообще был головорезом и неуловимым мерзавцем. Тот мог полоснуть торгаша за червивое яблоко и даже глазом не моргнуть. Ривай, конечно, отцом не был и резать никого за плохие яблоки не резал (да и Кенни этим не грешил, по крайней мере при ребенке), в Подземном городе был занят только самовыживанием, к людям из прихоти не лез. В разведке он и вовсе облагородился и теперь всегда был начеку — сторожил чужой покой. Но при всем при этом Ривай отлично понимал, что от него хочет видеть обычный солдат, и искреннего интереса к своей персоне не наблюдал. Не то чтобы и хотелось, честно говоря, во всем должна быть дистанция.

А вот хотелось ему совсем простых вещей. Это он чувствовал и телом, и душой. Трогать мягкое, тщательно тереть себя губкой в душе. Почаще драться на тренировке с Майком и втягивать его в интенсивную, плотную борьбу (из-за чего, кажется, Майк думал, что у Ривая к нему счеты — но это неправда). А еще — заботиться о своей лошади, Розе.

Ему действительно доставлял удовольствие уход за ней, а не езда верхом и прочие ситуации, когда окружающие оценивали его навык держаться в седле и способность Розы, допустим, к иноходи. Несмотря на то, что она была большой и массивной, ей нельзя было отказать в ласковости и послушности. Ривай искренне считал лошадей очень честными созданиями, отважными и достойными всякого сочувствия — в отличие от приходящих в разведку людей жизнь в бараке они не выбирали. Ему бы хотелось однажды отпустить Розу, дать свободы его красавице — молчаливой, нагло используемой людьми, выдрессированной бежать по команде, но на самом деле созданной для вольной жизни — да только кто же ему даст такое сделать? Ривай довольствовался одиночными прогулками с ней во время выездов за город или ранних весенних тренировок, когда сезон вылазок еще не начался, а снег начал сходить. У него была страсть к ухаживанию за ней, но при этом осуществлял он ее относительно редко — он все-таки капитан, и заботился о Розе конюх Рохус.

Примерно в этом состоянии духа, напряженного отношения к людям и благосклонного — к неразумным лошадям его и застала следующая история.


	3. Chapter 3

Конюшня в разведке была явлением своеобразным — под стать коннице. Точнее, в самих зданиях ничего выдающегося не было — каждое строение вмещало в себя по сто голов (а всего их было три, места их укрупненному гарнизону хватало с запасом) и считались просторными, с крупными левадами (и это не считая плаца с манежем). Конюшню интересной делали работавшие там люди и сами лошади. Дело в том, что занимались здесь и конезаводчеством — не в масштабах конного завода, конечно, лишь для поддержания численности военных и рабочих лошадей. Ривай не очень много про это знал (несмотря на живой интерес к Розе проблемы животноводства от него ускользали), но слышал, что лошади разведки все наперечет породистые и являются чуть ли не главным материальным достоянием их организации (и иногда просто главным — за неимением других более внушительных достижений). Эрвин, бывало, бесился из-за этого — мало того, что остальные заслуги принижались, так выдающаяся порода на самом деле не существовала, это был миф. Однако убедить в этом конезаводчиков было просто невозможно. Он как-то жаловался Риваю, что своими просьбами «продать за любые деньги жеребца или кобылу» они умудрились так ему надоесть, что он заставил Конрада Вагнера, главного коневода, писать им многостраничные опусы-отказы с предоставлением родословных чуть ли не каждой кобылы и жеребца, подтверждавших только то, что лошади Гарнизона или Военной полиции ничем не отличаются от лошадей Разведывательного корпуса. Однажды переписки прекратились, и уже на очередном выходе в свет довольно кряжистый мужик в неуютной парадной одежде (а иначе назвать этот вельветовый кичливо-красный костюм было нельзя) сказал ошарашенному Эрвину, что его конюший «скользкий как угорь», потому-что «черта-с-два я поверю, что сотня кобыл и жеребцов способны ужиться под одной крышей не передравшись». На что Эрвин, откровенно говоря, даже не знал, что и сказать — только развести руками: «Особенности подготовки».

Ривай на самом деле тоже особенно-то словам Конрада не верил. Эрвин вот не имел особого желания разбираться в очередной несостыковке, а вот Ривай приглядывался — у них были мерины и очень много, где-то половина от всего состава. Остальные вели себя пристойно и не отличались буйностью характера, но это все равно было впечатляющее число. Практически сотня фертильных бездетных лошадей-долгожителей — это же нонсенс. Чем-то все же Конрад намеренно занимался и тихо выводил «разведную» породу: спокойных, высоких и легких лошадей, без интереса к противоположному полу, пригодных норовом к длительной езде. Мечта, а не животное.

Интерес Ривая к Розе был быстро замечен «конным братством» — так он про себя назвал конюхов и берейторов, непосредственно следивших за лошадьми на постоянной основе. Да, они все были разведчиками, то есть в сезон выходили за Стены, но преимущественно занимались делами конными. У них тоже сложился свой костяк ветеранов, однако Ривай не был вхож в их компанию (в отличие от основного массива разведчиков, занятых совершенствованием владения УПМ) и ничего дельного на их счет сказать не мог. Как он понял, главным авторитетом был все то же Конрад — попросту ввиду возраста и опыта. Он был сед и особо юным новичкам годился в деды — это при том, что вся его жизнь была отдана разведке. Удивительно складывается у некоторых жизнь. Каким-то сиротам нет и четырнадцати, когда их сжирает заживо гигант за Стенами, а кто-то проходит все вылазки на протяжении тридцати лет, не потеряв и конечности, не заимев и уродливого шрама.

В любом случае, «конное братство» видело сердечное отношение Ривая к Розе и приглядывалось к нему. Ривай чувствовал себя забавно, будто знакомился с племенем внутри племени, особенный к нему интерес проявлял Рохус — довольно приземистый мужчина с черным вихром на голове и очень развитой мускулатурой рук, которая бросалась в глаза всякий раз, когда он закатывал рукава во время уборки. Он присматривал за Розой, рассказывал как лучше ее мыть и приглашал приходить почаще. «Чтобы освободить меня от этой работы», — сказал он с усмешкой, обнажая кривоватый верхний клык. Ривай, к своей радости, не смог отказаться от выпавшей возможности.

Дело началось со случая. Случай звали Скакуном. Просто, без изысков, красноречиво. Скакун был опытным конем, уверенным и послушным, и жил он чуть поодаль от самой Розы. Поначалу Ривай не замечал его и даже не знал его имени — его наездники быстро умирали, а лепет конюхов еще быстрее выветривался из головы — однако познакомиться с ним все-таки пришлось. Скакун поучаствовал в своей последней экспедиции в этом году, закончив на этом огромный тринадцатилетний опыт вылазок за Стены. Годы стали брать свое, по обычным меркам он был практически стариком, однако он все еще крепок для работы на поле или в манеже как тренировочной лошади. Рохус принес ему торжественное лакомство в виде ведра с яблоками, на дне которого плескалась яблочная настойка — жеребец нажрался, беспокойно поворочался в вычищенном деннике, замер и улегся в сено спать. Глядя на эту картину, Рохус испытал жесточайший приступ умиления. Ривай, как случайный свидетель чужого праздника, недолго наблюдал и решил вернуться в свою комнату — на дворе был поздний вечер, отбой уже давно дали. Рохус быстро заметил его движение и сразу же остановил. Он сказал, что они уже распланировали рождение жеребят «и Розе настало время стать жеребой, желательно от Скакуна».

В тот момент Ривай растерялся. Его любимую Розу? Этому жеребцу? Воображение нарисовало ему, как он будет ездить верхом на брюхатой кобылице, как у нее родится жеребенок и ей станет вообще не до разведки, не до экспедиций. Она будет скакать по полю со своим детенышем, а вместе с ними — этот старпер Скакун, и все будут счастливы, абсолютно все, кроме него, Ривая, который лишится самого надежного друга. Все, что ему оставалось — это лишь приходить к ней с яблоками и морковью.

Роза была непростой девочкой. Она уже пять лет как каталась за Стену, и Ривай видел в этом немалую долю своей заслуги. «А еще ей уже десять, а она еще ни разу не рожала, — уговаривал его Рохус, — они со Скакуном обладают полезными качествами, она тоже выносливая и терпеливая». Ривай же про себя добавлял: «Сама доброта, покорность и отвага». Жаль такую терять на два года, но он что, фермер какой? Пашет он на ней что ли, ест за ее счет? Он неопределенно пожал плечами и сказал: «Да мне не хотелось бы, — и чуть погодя выдавил: — но вам виднее». Рохус же, напротив, посветлел в лице и сказал, что со случкой им лучше поспешить из-за близкой охоты. Он собирался подержать их в соседних денниках и выводить в леваду парно — это чтобы в охоту Роза не сильно сопротивлялась и быстро забеременела. Все посыпавшиеся сведения с трудом укладывались у Ривая в голове, ему раньше не доводилось следить за размножением лошадей. Рохус доброжелательно смотрел на него, а Скакун, что характерно, принимал нулевое участи в разговоре, лежа неподвижной тушей. Пришлось согласиться.

На следующий день все свои сомнения он вывалил на Эрвина, когда тот случайно спросил как его дела. На этот раз ничего вытягивать из него не пришлось, слова сами полились: «Я в ужасе! — легко признался Ривай. — Рохусу нужна Роза для потомства от Скакуна! Моя Роза!» Напрягшийся сначала Эрвин выслушал его и под конец этой жалобы свободно рассмеялся. Он сказал, что можно ведь просто отказаться — мало у них что ли кобылиц? Эти слова совсем не успокаивали, ведь Ривай уже дал согласие, и отказываться сейчас казалось глупой затеей. Разговор после этих слов не склеился, и поэтому все то время, которое заняла возня с бумагами, прошло в тишине.

Рохус и еще пара приставленных к этому случному делу ребят не стали терять времени и приступили к выпасу в левадах своих парочек. Формально Ривай лишился лошади именно в этот день, и он с жалостью убирал свое седло в амуничную. Среди свободных лошадей, которых ему предлагали, он назло всем выбрал Козла — еще недоученного как следует, буйного по характеру новичка. Этот жеребец оставлял за собой право взбрыкнуть, что, вообще-то, могло вырасти в какую-нибудь трагедию во время экспедиции, но Ривая это мало пугало, потому что времени на перевоспитание была тьма. К тому же Козёл не был так неуправляем, как ему говорили — и сладить с ним в будущем явно не составит труда. Эрвин этот выбор осудил, но уговаривать взять другого коня не стал. «Видимо, вы родственные души», — как бы невзначай заявил он, пихнув Ривая в бок на тренировке. Тот не нашел ничего лучше, чем пихнуть того в ответ.

Ривай пришел к Розе в воскресенье — как и хотел, с яблоками, с морковкой — и нашел ее в леваде вместе со своим ухажёром. На перекладину ворот встал Рохус; задумчиво положив локти на деревянный брус, он издалека наблюдал за парочкой. Скосив взгляд на подошедшего Ривая, он оценил принесенные кобыле дары и как бы невзначай сказал, что у нее уже наступила охота. А потом хитро добавил: «Давайте подберемся к ним поближе!» Позже Ривай будет спрашивать себя, почему он позвал его на спаривание лошадей, прекрасно зная, что далеко не всех наездников в разведке это интересует; но тогда он просто согласился. Он все-таки пришел ее кормить.

Они пошли вдоль забора, Рохус как мальчишка шлепал ладонью по каждому столбу, мимо которого проходил. Им навстречу двинулась Роза, за ней немедленно потянулся и Скакун. Как истуканы они остановились друг напротив друга, и ситуация приобрела очень комичный оттенок, пока лошади наконец-то не решили заняться делом.

Впервые в своей жизни Ривай так близко стоял рядом со сношающимися лошадьми. Случка началась практически сразу же — Роза повернулась к жеребцу задом, расставила пошире задние ноги и дала себя обнюхать. Скакун заржал, встал на дыбы и укусил её за холку, помогая себе пристроиться сзади. У него под брюхом вырос огромный розовый блестящий смазкой член с темными пятнами. Ривай не мог отвести взгляда, но усиленно делал вид человека, который одним своим словом может прекратить случку и отодвинуть тушу Скакуна весом почти в полтонны от своей ненаглядной Розы. В это время в его голове произошла удивительная смена приоритетов — почти отеческая боль превратилась в панибратский интерес. «Ну как тебе, подруга, приятно?» — думал он, смотря на невыразительную морду Розы. Умные человеческие глаза выражали ровно то же, что выражали всегда — ничего особенного. Однако вот Рохус оказался более непосредственным, глядя на пристраивающегося Скакуна, он со смехом отметил «прицельное попадание». На осуждающий (и отлично маскирующий смущение) взгляд Ривая он только добавил: «Что? Ну вы сами смотрите — замечательно же входит».

Продолжая созерцать случку, пораженный размерами орудия размножения Ривай невольно ощутил в себе чувство, достойное всяких порицаний. Когда он смог собрать все мысли в кучу, то наконец-то понял, что из всех присутствующих к случке со Скакуном готова не только Роза. От осознания этого у него не сперло дух, не было удара по голове, но был какой-то щелчок, тихий взрыв, после которого прорвало плотину, и вода стала рваться, бежать наружу, _течь_ — и такое заткнуть было никак.

Через полминуты, когда жеребец слез с кобылы и вытянул из ее тугой вагины чистую потемневшую от прилива крови елду, Ривай вцепился в крохи самообладания, сказал им всем короткое: «Ну, понятно», и быстрым шагом пошел обратно, пытаясь не думать, как это выглядит со стороны. Овощи он бросил в пустое ведро, стоявшее у входа в конюшню. Он с колотящимся сердцем дошел до пустого денника, закрылся и полез в штаны.

«Пиздец», — подумал он, спуская на пучок сена в углу. Выдоив себя, Ривай еле проморгался после сильного оргазма и с трудом разжал пальцы, которыми он вцепился в дверь. Ужас от самого себя, похоть — это все было в Ривае в тот момент, как и стыд, как и раздражение. «Надо было все-таки найти себе кого-нибудь, — сокрушался он про себя. — Кого-нибудь из людей». Ходить в публичные дома, как делает половина разведчиков, завести себе партнера — как делает другая. А не думать о себе невесть что...

Приведя себя в порядок, он аккуратно подобрал овощи и пошел обратно. Сконфуженному Рохусу он сказал, что ему нужно было отлить, перемахнул через забор к Розе и наконец-то сделал то, за чем пришел.

Все увиденное им запомнилось до последней детали, и вечерами он прокручивал произошедшее у себя в голове десятки, сотни раз. Во снах и нелепых фантазиях он был на месте Розы, а большой, длинный хер хорошенько таранил его сзади — плоская головка раздвигала ягодицы, дырку, и тут же, в два мощных толчка он оказывался полностью внутри. Ривай только мог представлять каков на ощупь этот шланг и вечно задавал себе тупые вопросы: «А как глубоко его может пустить в себя человек? Приятно ли было лошадям спариваться?» и прочие увлекательные загадки, которые одолевали его перед сном. Что удивительно, за все эти мысли не было ни стыда, ни удивления перед самим собой.

У него появилась привычка часто ходить в конюшню к Розе и издалека наблюдать за Скакуном — именно Скакуном, а не Козлом или каким-нибудь другим жеребцом. Великолепный, с рыжей шерсткой, Скакун ему понравился: у него был спокойный норов, на нем было одно удовольствие ездить и кататься по делам. С животиной хотелось подружиться — раз трахаться с ней нельзя, то ее можно хотя бы оседлать, обнять за шею. Хотя бы подержать за холку. 

Однажды вечером Ривай вычесывал гриву Розы и поглядывал в сторону Скакуна чуть ли не разинув рот, как какой-нибудь полоумный дурачок. Уже в который раз он вспоминал подробности прошлого воскресенья (которое он про себя назвал смотринами), и, будь он проклят, но лошади чувствовали к себе интерес: что Скакун, который стал относится к нему более дружелюбно, что Козел, пытавшийся его скинуть, только он начинал возбуждаться от случайно всплывших похабных фантазий, да даже отношение к нему Розы изменилось, она стала молчаливой и на происходящее смотрела с каким-то выжидательным безразличием, будто случка со Скакуном ее успокоила.

«Роза-Роза, — приговаривал про себя Ривай, — может я тоже успокоюсь после случки со Скакуном? Поможет ли мне это?»


	4. Chapter 4

Бдительность Рохуса не дремала, и он заподозрил что-то неладное. Ничего разоблачающего не говорил, но наблюдал за Риваем с легким прищуром, будто догадываясь о кавардаке в голове любимого постояльца — не и иначе как набрался своей прозорливости у подопечных. Ривая напустил на себя хладнокровный вид, будто его нисколько не смущало внимание Рохуса. Мысленно сами собой подбирались оправдания: ну, во-первых, он еще ничего не сделал, разве что частенько захаживал к Скакуну, точнее, Розе. А во-вторых, разве он должен отчитываться, если в нем проснулся внезапный интерес к лошадям? Правильно, не должен. Что такого в том, что у человека новое хобби? Ничего совершенно. Можно спать спокойно.

Что действительно не давало Риваю покоя, так это длинный член Скакуна. Размер возбуждал похоть и вызывал страх: эта штука была длиной с руку, толстой и с огромной головкой, сильно раздувающейся во время оргазма. Ривай думал об этом, когда ласкал себя сам и вскоре открыл чувствительность собственного заднего прохода — отчего мечты приобрели безобразно откровенный характер. Это сыграло немалую роль в том, что постепенно в его голове начал зреть план — так, в шутку, для себя — как бы устроить трах с жеребцом в действительности. Разумеется, он не хотел этим заниматься с конем — это уже настоящее извращение, это та черта, переступив которую он может не вернуться в нормальность. «Мечтать — пожалуйста, делать — никогда», — считал он, успокаивая свою совесть. И продолжал самозабвенно продумывать детали не вынимая рук из штанов.

Медленно, капля по капле он размывал дымку собственных мечт о дне Х, пока она окончательно не исчезла. Тогда он утешал себя так: если он сделает это раз, то его навязчивая страсть отстанет от него. Ему надоело дрочить не просыхая на долгоиграющие фантазии, было смертельно необходимо наконец-то воплотить их и избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Примерно с этого момента любовно выдуманный план начал работать… Чтобы в тот же день развалиться, причем самым постыдным образом.

Ривай пришел к Скакуну ночью в конюшню, но не затем, чтобы сделать свое грязное дело, а затем, чтобы получше рассмотреть лошадиное хозяйство и еще раз как следует все обдумать. Обойдя полуспящий караул, Ривай прокрался в денник Скакуна и бесшумно открыл щеколду. Повесив на крюк фонарь, он снял с него темную тряпку и, стараясь не наступить прямо в кучу свежего говна, приблизился к чутко спавшему Скакуну. Хоть жеребец и лежал, он быстро проснулся и поднял голову в его сторону. Ривай погладил его по шее и бокам, тот спокойно продолжал лежать на своей подстилке сена, согнув ноги — доверяет.

Короткие волосы в тусклом желтом свете казались темно-ржавыми. Бока Скакуна медленно опускались и поднимались — не в пример Риваю, у которого сердце так громко и часто билось в ушах, что ничего не было слышно. Дыхание успокоить не получалось, но он не бросал попыток и шумно выдыхал через ноздри, не зная, что с собой делать. Убежать ему казалось наилучшей идеей, но он продолжал наглаживать засыпающего жеребца. Соскользнув ладонью на его грудь, Ривай прошелся по подмышке и плотному брюху, успокаивая скорее себя, чем невольного любовника. Когда волнение унялось, он полез к темной щели — и Скакун разом проснулся, с легким ржанием приподнимая голову. «Как бы зубами не клацнул», — подумал Ривай и чуть отодвинулся, даже не думая убирать руку.

В штанах было слишком жарко, и все напряжение, которое было в теле у Ривая медленно перетекло в таз. Он был полувозбужден, его дырка горела и почти пульсировала в ожидании, что сейчас ее, неугомонную, вот-вот заткнут чем-то неприлично большим. Это заставило его с добрую минуту думать, не переиграть ли ему свой план, но Скакун решил встать. Ривай отошел от него — еще, чего доброго, затопчет своими копытами — и опять приник ему между ног. Руку он смазал маслом от фонаря и медленно размял щель, пытаясь хотя бы так подрочить, но Скакун его не понял и попытался лягнуть.

— Мать твою, — сквозь зубы тихо проговорил Ривай. — Тише, тише, Скакун!

Под ржание ему пришлось спешно успокаивать коня, опять гладить его и шептать разные глупости. Его старания были вознаграждены: жеребец все-таки позволил ему залезть под брюхо и даже быстро возбудился. У Ривая от увиденного упала челюсть — крупный розовый шланг вывалился из крайней плоти, блестя смазкой. Такое не то что в руке не поместится, оно было размером с два кулака! Головка напоминала приятную шляпку какого-нибудь гриба с огромной бусиной темного канала посередине. Еле дыша, Ривай обжал это хозяйство руками, совершенно не веря, что подобное существует в природе и вообще происходит с ним. Под одобрительное фырканье Скакуна член стремительно начал увеличиваться в размерах — Ривай даже не удержался на корточках и отшатнулся. Скакун слегка подпрыгнул на месте, пытаясь подняться на задние ноги и навалиться на невидимую кобылу, чтобы нащупать членом внезапно исчезнувшую вагину. Ривай встал и быстро попятился назад, совершенно не понимая, как ему запихнуть эту штуку в себя, чтобы Скакун не нанизал его, как на шпажку, и не затоптал. Почувствовав разочарование, он с легким стоном устало согнулся. Растянуть задницу до таких размеров было не сложно, но то, как сильно жеребец старался засадить до упора невольно внушало опасения. Вот стой Скакун неподвижно, или будь его член хотя бы в половину короче, то тут и никаких сомнений...

— Что делаете?

Рохус стоял за дверью и вытягивал голову внутрь денника.

Ривай дернулся к противоположной стенке — так внезапно появился этот конюх, — и замер. Слов в голове не было совсем, оправданий — тоже. Он стоял, будто проглотив язык, брезгливо отставив перед собой вытянутые перемазанные ладони.

— Ну? Так что вы тут делаете? — спросил его Рохус, заходя внутрь и еще выше поднимая фонарь.

Ну а что он тут может делать? Скакун быстро успокоился, и наклонил свою морду к красному, как рак, Риваю, шумно дыша через ноздри. Его крупная елда все еще свисала под брюхом. Длинный компромат. Рохус оценивающе посмотрел на него и на секунду закатил глаза.

— Осматриваю коня.

Рохус закивал ему, мол, сам видит. На его неестественно спокойном лице была какая-то мерзковатая улыбочка, кажется, скрывавшая откровенное веселье. Позор. Ривай был готов провалиться сквозь землю.

— Зачем? Чем это он вам приглянулся?

Ривай прыснул. В глаза Рохусу он теперь старался не смотреть и пялился ему на сапоги — от стыда выбило воздух из легких. Он попытался собраться с духом, но вместо этого еще раз усмехнулся:

— Ну как это «чем»? — и, не выдержав, нервно засмеялся. 

Рохус тоже оценил комедию и заржал — все он понял, чертила вонючий, — и пока Ривай думал, что можно предложить за молчание, тот, все еще смеясь, схватил его за руку и потащил в проход. Ногой закрыв дверь, он толкнул его назад, поставил на пол мешающий фонарь и перешел в наступление:

— Ривай, вам лучше сказать мне, что вы тут делаете и зачем, — не добившись реакции, он пригрозил: — Или я утром скажу командору, что капитан Ривай, сильнейший солдат человечества, ходит ночами по конюшням, пристает к жеребцам и дрочит им.

О-о, нет… Ему на секунду представилась реакция Эрвина на этот хладный сказ. В ушах послышался его голос: «Звучит как отменный бред».

— Да он не поверит, — выдохнул Ривай.

— Зато какая картинка, верно? Всем в разведке понравится, — бодро утешил его Рохус, протягивая ему в руки сухое сено.

Ривай не нашелся что на это ему сказать. Он растерянно замер, вытирая руки и пытаясь быстро сообразить, как ему отвязаться от всей этой тупой истории, и тут же понял, что от такого не отвертеться.

— Я никому ни о чем не скажу только в том случае, если вы прямо сейчас мне ответите, что вы хотите получить от Скакуна.

Признаться в таком — это как подписать себе смертный приговор.

— Вам понравилось смотреть на спаривание лошадей? — спросил Рохус, медленно склоняясь над ним.

— Я…

— Нравится конский хер?

Ривай замялся, услышав этот прямолинейный вопрос и пристально посмотрел на Рохуса, который даже не думал содрогнуться в отвращении при этих словах. На его лице, освещенном фонарем, был какой-то… отвлеченный интерес.

— Толстый такой, здоровый. Что хотите с ним сделать? Потереться? Отлизать? 

Наступила продолжительная пауза. Ривай понял, что от него все ещё ждут участия. Он помотал головой и одновременно спросил:

— Не много ли подробностей ты от меня хочешь?

— Скажите вслух, — понизил голос Рохус и ладонью прижался к сердцу, придавливая Ривая к двери. Тот стиснул эту руку, внутренне готовясь ее сломать. — Хотите запихнуть в себя? Ну же.

Ривай сжал челюсти и с усилием процедил:

— Да. Запихнуть в себя.

Скакун высунул морду над дверью и фыркнул. Рохус притянул Ривая в проход, погладил по смятой ткани. 

— Славно.

И отступил. 

Подошел к деннику, снял светильник.

— Если ты скажешь об этом кому-либо, то я тебя убью, понятно? — запальчиво произнес ему Ривай, но принял фонарь за скрипнувшее кольцо.

Рохус слегка удивился, но это выражение быстро сменилось ухмылкой. Он насмехается?

— Ну что _ты_ , зачем мне этим заниматься? У нас с _тобой_ схожий интерес, как я могу пропустить такое зрелище? — он по-лисьи посмотрел на замешкавшегося Ривая, до которого не сразу дошел смысл слов.

Общий интерес?

— То есть ты тоже шаришься ночами по конюшням?

— Нет, я в завязке, — сказал он, поведя плечом. — Мне уже скучно этим заниматься. Но когда-то, да, можно сказать, что я был и на вашем месте.

Ривай задержал дыхание, чувствуя как огромная волна облегчения выдавливает из него весь страх, и выдохнул нагнетенное за время разговора напряжение. Постояв так пять секунд с гудящей головой, он усилием воли собрался. Что-то не верилось, что этот хитроватый мужик не обманывал его. Заметив его недоверие, Рохус продолжил:

— Я могу помочь. То, что вы затеяли в одиночку не сделать без ущерба даже самому сильному мужчине.

Как только Ривай услышал «помочь», то мысленно засопротивлялся — а надо ли подпускать к себе такого малознакомого человека? Но «без ущерба» звучало гораздо заманчивей, чем мысли «ударь и убеги».

— Вам нужна будет помощь, а я прекрасно знаю, как и что делать, — добавил Рохус с самодовольным видом.

— Почему? Зачем помогаешь мне?

— У нас схожий интерес. Ну что, согласны?

— А если я откажусь?

— Тогда пеняйте на себя. Эта дубина вам до плеча достанет и ничего с ней не сделается. Вы можете помереть прямо на месте — никто же лошадь не остановит и не спугнет.

Ривай обернулся в сторону Скакуна, но в темном проеме его морды уже не было. В памяти всплыло, как жеребец только что взбрыкивал и дергал бедрами вперед, а его огромный член шлепал по животу.

— А если соглашусь?

— Тогда я покажу место, где будет удобно всем нам троим, и где можно будет развлекаться сутками на пролет.

Целые сутки! Голова кругом, это может быть в какое-нибудь увольнительное, чудесное теплое увольнительное, за которое можно вдоволь натрахаться и накачать себя конской спермой под завязку. Целые сутки! Это уже совсем другой разговор...

Почуяв его настрой, Рохус пихнул его в плечо.

— Ну что? Нравится идея?

— Хорошо звучит, — сказал Ривай, позволив себе смущенную улыбку.

Они обменялись понимающими взглядами — и Риваю подумалось, что же делают с людьми одинаковые пристрастия. Он никогда бы не поверил, что может пустить в свое окружение кого-то вроде Рохуса. Еще в Подземном городе он научился обходить людей, которые сами себе на уме — слишком опасные, — а тут поди ж ты...

Когда они направились к выходу, он сказал Риваю:

— Только у меня есть условие.

— Какое это?

— Слушаться меня. Я говорю что делать — и вы это делаете, без самодурства.

Ривай подумал пару мгновений — сложно соглашаться на то, не знаю что, — но внутренне уже все решил для себя.

— Может быть. Дай мне подумать.

Рохус усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая природу его нерешительности, но комментировать не стал. Только добавил:

— Вот вам еще на будущее: конюшни по ночам караулят не только на входе, но и внутри. Так что вам чертовски повезло, что сегодня дежурил я, а не кто-то другой.

Прикрыв глаза, Ривай назвал себя безмозглым дрочером. Это же Разведывательный корпус, в конечном счете, а не полубухое ворье в трущобах. В который раз сгорая от стыда за сегодняшнюю ночь, он сказал невнятное: «Понятно», — и замолчал.

У амбара с овсом они разошлись в разные стороны, сделав вид, что ничего особенного с ними не произошло. И на следующий день они сделали такой вид. И на позаследующий. Риваю даже показалось, что так можно даже забыть весь этот позор, можно убедить себя, что ему это все приснилось, но произнесенное предложение было не так просто выкинуть из головы. Оно манило.


	5. Chapter 5

Ривай какое-то время жил как нормальный человек. Конюшни он обходил за километр и заходил туда только тогда, когда самому надо было вывести Козла на плац для тренировочного построения. Руки держал поверх одеяла. Но даже при таком редком контакте смесь запахов свежего лошадиного пота, навоза и влажного сена возбуждали в нем воспоминания о своей провалившейся разведке. Иногда его отпускало, и он с немым стыдом задавал себе один и тот же вопрос: «Ну откуда, откуда это во мне?» Это было похоже на какое-то долгоиграющее помутнение, от него не было никакого спасения... как и желания спасаться.

В один такой приступ, он сдался и выдернул Рохуса прямо на общей тренировке. Тот как раз сидел вдали от своей обычной компании (полузнакомые ему два парня с девушкой) и отдыхал перед тем как приступить к упражнениям в воздухе.

— Надо поговорить.

— А-а, здравствуйте, — вяло сказал Рохус, сощуриваясь на него и пытаясь посмотреть прямо в лицо.

Он начал вставать, чтобы поздороваться по уставу, но Ривай отмахнулся.

— Не надо, это не для этого разговора.

— Все равно отойдем, ладно? Вы притягиваете внимание людей, — сказал он и ткнул куда-то за его спину.

Ривай обернулся, но не заметил, чтобы на них кто-то смотрел. Наоборот, он видел только затылки… быстро отворачивающихся солдат. Пожалуй, Рохус был прав. Кто-то стремительно тупеет на глазах, раз думает, что сунуться в полдень на плац ради обмена секретами — хорошая идея.

Они отошли к хранилищу с тренировочным инвентарем и, встав с теневой стороны, наконец-то уединились. Ривай с одной стороны чувствовал себя как провинившийся ребенок, а с другой ему было совершенно наплевать, кто и где следил за его передвижениями, лишь бы сейчас под руку не лезли.

— Ну что, согласны вы или нет?

— Согласен, — не раздумывая выпалил Ривай.

— И на мое условие?

— Согласен.

Удовлетворенный услышанным Рохус чуть округлил глаза и расплылся в улыбке. Он прыснул.

— Что?

— У вас лицо такое… звериносерьезное было, когда вы это сказали, — он помахал перед собой руками, — без обид, просто замечание.

— Ха. Ха, — припечатал Ривай, чувствуя необычную теплоту в щеках. — Что в этом смешного?

— Ничего-ничего, я просто люблю деловых людей.

Он с усталым вздохом прижался спиной к стене сарая и начал говорить: 

— Есть одна заброшенная конюшня, она принадлежит Разведывательному корпусу. Вы не застали, но наверняка слышали, что лет шесть назад новый штаб начал объединять вокруг себя все остальные мелкие отделения. В результате осталось много зданий, которые пришлось просто закрыть. Среди них есть одна пустая конюшня у леса.

Ривай силился вспомнить, что это за бесхозное здание такое, но безуспешно.

— И где это?

Рохус скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, вспоминая детали.

— Рядом с городом Гибтар, это в трех-четырех часах езды от Троста — смотря какая лошадь. — Он помолчал и, расплывшись в улыбке, заметил: — Живописное местечко.

Живописное, не живописное — да какая разница? Тут главное, чтобы их никто не заметил.

— Когда у вас увольнение? У меня на этой неделе, а вы как?

— Увольнение? — переспросил Ривай. Он никогда не отпрашивался, только предупреждал Эрвина о том, что выходит в город. Правда, желание уходить у него возникало редко. — Наверное, на следующей, когда будет День урожая. Но я думаю, что смогу на этой… Что опять?

— Хорошо быть офицерским составом, — покачал себе головой Рохус, поджимая губы. — Сам выбираешь, когда у тебя выходной…

Он мечтательно прикрыл глаза, явно думая о мясных рульках, отдельных комнатах и прочих привилегиях дослужившихся военных, на что Ривай только хмыкнул:

— Нет-нет. Хорошо быть сильнейшим солдатом человечества. Вот он точно решает, в какой день месяца он может устроить себе выходной, — он замолчал, на секунду призадумавшись о том, почему Рохус еще рядовой. Они знакомы давно, и тот постоянно торчал в конюшне, при этом неплохо справляясь с регулярными выездами за Марию (а теперь и Розу). Странно! — Кстати, а почему ты до сих пор ходишь в солдатах?

С плаца послышался свисток, обозначивший конец перерыва. Рохус даже не моргнул и никак не отреагировал на сигнал, только почесал шею.

— Ну-у, не хочу иметь один выходной в три месяца, может быть? А если серьезно, то я, скорее, из тех, кто просто живет в разведке и изредка выходит погулять за Стены.

— Это ответ из какого года? У нас только что было десять экспедиций летом, и две — весной.

Тот с поддельной печалью вздохнул.

— Да, теперь приходится выходить почаще. Но мне не в тягость.

Странный, странный человек. Ривай присмотрелся к нему, будто увидел впервые — мужчина лет за тридцать, среднего роста, крепкий, даже коренастый. Не красавец, но и не урод, нос переломан, а на подбородке есть несерьезная ямочка. Что может говорить эта внешность? «Что так выглядит человек, который ебется с лошадьми?» — проговорил про себя Ривай, но глаза его видели только то, что мужчина привык работать и уместнее он смотрелся бы на ферме. Или это все ему лишь кажется?

Ощутив, что его лицо разглядывают, Рохус наконец-то смутился, и отлип от стенки.

— Капитан Ривай, давайте договорим позже? Мне еще с УПМ возиться.

— Да. То есть ладно, я возьму увольнительный и мы посмотрим, что будет дальше.

Рохус сдержанно улыбнулся ему на прощанье и спешно ушел обратно. Ривай еще некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как он быстро надевает униформу, ловко застегивает ремни, и сам пошел по делам.


	6. Chapter 6

Ранним субботним утром они выехали из штаба, чтобы за день успеть доскакать до мифической, сказочной конюшни и вернуться обратно до ночи. Ривай все никак не мог нарадоваться тому, что он наконец-то так близко находится к Скакуну: он сидел на нем, то и дело трепля за гриву. Рохус притащил целый баул, часть вещей из которого закрепились по бокам от седла Сухаря — вороного коня, на которого Ривай одобрительно посматривал, но Рохус успел его осадить, что Сухарь — мерин, к тому же не приученный к ласкам с людьми.

— А Скакун, значит, приучен?

— Приучен-приучен, Ривай. И без тебя ездоки находятся!

— Как так?

— Если сегодня выживешь, то поговорим позже о том, «как так», — неохотно сказал Рохус, тяжело усевшись в седле с рюкзаком.

Огромная сумка с латанными-перелатанными боками гремела внутри чем-то металлическим, тугие ремни удерживали все содержимое внутри — в целом она источала всем своим видом основательность хозяина.

— Мы что, жить в лес едем? — бодро спросил его Ривай, продолжая причесывать пальцами красную от утреннего солнца гриву. На него напал кураж, ожидание веселья, чуда, как у детей перед праздником. — Что-то не вижу палатки.

— Это для конюшни, — зевая, заявил Рохус. — Или ты думал, что я решу поставить тебя под коня на первой попавшейся лесной опушке?

Ривай сглотнул. Звучало как отличная идея! Он и так за всю эту неделю извелся, предвкушая сегодняшнюю встречу со Скакуном. Особенно вечерами, когда он переводил остатки масла на то, чтобы растянуть себя, потрахивая кулаком или чем-то длинным, вроде больших стеклянных бутылок из-под вина.

— Тем не менее, что там?

— Тряпки, котелок, еда, мыло, — перечислял Рохус. — Комплект моей одежды, правда, гражданской. Аптечка. А вы сами как, подготовились?

— Да. Я чист и внутри, и снаружи, — заявил он, вспоминая, как глухим утром чистил кишечник клизмой. Хорошо хоть наловчился за неделю подготовки, иначе эта процедура накануне поездки его бы извела. — Там же будет возможность помыться?

— Есть колодец, так что это обязательный пункт в программе.

— Это хорошо.

Закончив собираться, они отошли подальше от штаба и припустили коней. Чередуя рысь и шаг, им пришлось свернуть где-то на середине дороги между Тростом и Гибтаром. Их длинный путь проходил по какой-то сельской дорогой, огибающей деревню и ведущей в поля. В перерывах они трепались о новостях в стране, сплетничали о сослуживцах, жаловались на плохой газ для УПМ, с которым им недавно подсобила военная полиция — мрази, сволочи и мудаки, — который Ханджи с десятой попытки все-таки очистила от примесей — святая, молодец, светлая голова. В общем, старательно избегали лошадиной темы, чему Ривай и радовался, и нет: если разговор свернет к конному делу, то начнет обсуждение сношений с животными, и от возбуждения невозможно будет заткнуться.

Старая конюшня стояла практически у края леса, и среди окружавших ее зданий была самой большой постройкой. «Здесь преимущественно мы и работали, — сказал Рохус, оглядывая поля, — а теперь ютимся вместе со всеми». Выглядела она крепко: здание оставили в покое совсем недавно, двери и окна были заколочены по-армейски ровным рядом досок.

Спешившись, они размяли ноги, и Ривай обеспокоенно ощупал свои штаны. С облегчением он не почувствовал ни запаха, ни воды. Он действительно пуст, причем пуст во всех смыслах: он не ел ни вечером, ни утром, и сейчас умирал от голода — но зато был полностью ко всему готов.

Они вместе отодрали доски от окна рядом с главной дверью и сняли изнутри задвижку с главного входа. Ривай открыл ворота и пустил внутрь свет. Рохус проворно достал откуда-то из темного угла факел и зажег его спичками. Вместе они прошли вглубь коридора, который внимательно рассматривал Ривай. Вид у конюшни был не такой удручающий, как представлялось ему снаружи, в целом ее можно было назвать даже чистой: тут не жили ни бездомные, ни лесные звери, и выглядела она не разгромленной, а просто покинутой. Основательная, с кирпичными стенами и плотным рядом половиц, в ней было холодно и темно. А еще пусто и пыльно — ну, могло быть и лучше. Что, он будет заниматься этим здесь? Это как-то… мерзко.

— Грязновато, — проворчал Ривай, глядя Рохусу в спину.

Тот присматривался ко всем неосвещенным проемам справа и просовывал факел внутрь. Денники со снятыми дверьми тут были больше, чем у них в штабе, но само здание казалось меньше.

— Мы можем прибраться, но не везде, — медленно сказал он, полностью поглощенный поиском. — Я морально не готов убирать здесь все. 

Ему чем-то приглянулась одна перегородка между денниками, и он постучал по ней. 

— Кажется, что это здесь.

Он отдал Риваю факел, присел возле деревянной стенки и аккуратно снял одну доску. То же самое он проделал с другой стороны и протянул руку через образовавшийся проем.

На этом моменте Ривай все понял.

— Гениально.

— Да, — отозвался Рохус, глядя на него через это окошко. — Тут еще и ящики есть старые, можем их тоже использовать.

Ривай зашел к нему и увидел крепко сколоченный тяжелый ящик, который даже не скрипнул и не сдвинулся с места от его пинка.

— Это чтобы упираться руками, — объяснял Рохус. — Вам я, пожалуй, найду чего-нибудь подставить под ноги.

Ривай неверяще покачал головой, осматривая денник. Это не просто конюшня, это целая пыточная. Пыточная для людей вроде него и Рохуса — он тут запросто может умереть от голода и истощения, трахаясь как заведенный. У него потемнело в глазах, стоило ему только представить, как Скакун вытащит сквозь эту дырку свой длинный член и будет таранить перегородку, пытаясь со всей дури воткнуться в его мягкое податливое нутро.

Он тяжело вздохнул и устало прислонился к ящику — сегодня он быстро выдыхался.

— Ну как, оценили? — довольно спросил Рохус.

— Оценил.

— Тогда, наверное, стоит сразу начать с окон.

Они вместе сходили за лестницей и сняли доски с заколоченных рам. Открыли колодец, набрали ведра воды и убрали от пыли и грязи оба денника. Самое интересное было тогда, когда Рохус пытался понять, как близко ему придвинуть ящик: он просил Ривая то облокотиться на него, то лечь грудью, то вообще залезть сверху. Нахмурившись, он какое-то время буравил взглядом пространство между ящиком и перегородкой, пока Ривай не сказал ему оставить все как есть, но тот уступил лишь на половину и все равно притащил отколоченные доски, из которых он сделал своеобразный настил под его рост. Ривай его поблагодарил, хоть и считал это все излишним. Ему было достаточно того, что внутри стало много-много светлее и приятнее, а на слишком высокий ящик ему в общем-то было плевать — свой вес он мог и на руках подержать.

— Ну что же, вроде бы все, капитан, — сказал ему Рохус, оглядев денник. — Отдохнем или приступим сразу?

— Приступим, — нетерпеливо заявил Ривай. — Мне еще надо помыться.

Рохус вздохнул.

— Только не торопитесь, ладно? Никуда Скакун не денется, его тоже надо помыть.

К концу этой фразы Ривай уже нацепил на себя свою сумку, взял ведро с полотенцем. Бросив на ходу: «Я скоро», — он быстро вышел к колодцу, набрал воды и побежал в лес искать место поудобнее, где-нибудь посветлее да понелюдимее. Притомившись, он сел на поваленный толстый дуб, весь поросший мхом, и вяло огляделся вокруг. Да тут любое место — подходящее.

Он разделся, смочил часть полотенца и им стер с себя пот. Достал масло, вымыл как следует руки с мылом и принялся аккуратно ощупывать себя, то и дело принюхиваясь, разминая, потягивая в разные стороны стенки. Умереть от порванных кишок ему вообще не улыбалось, не хотелось увидеть это и Рохусу, скакавшему всю эту неделю вокруг него чуть ли не с линейкой. И правильно делал, в общем-то — Ривай скорее одобрял эту назойливость, чем нет, потому что в таком деле предосторожность лишней не бывает. Его тело относилось к экспериментам не очень дружелюбно; иногда во снах Ривай видел, как он гадит прямо в штаны на совещании Эрвина или его прихватывает понос во время миссии. Все эти кошмары спросонок вызывали у него тихий смех и судорожные попытки нащупать на обивке кресла неприятный подарочек, но тем не менее ничего подобного с ним не происходило в действительности: анус у него был эластичным, хорошо тянущимся, всегда в тонусе.

Он подготовился, растянулся, измазался маслом вдоль и поперек — и подумал, что сделал все, что мог. В помощниках у него дотошный и опытный Рохус. Ящик стоит достаточно далеко от перегородки — отскакивать есть куда. На полу лежит настил под его рост. В конечном счете, у них даже есть аптечка. Аптечка! Ну что может случиться?

Приободрившись собственными размышлениями, Ривай надел рубашку и завязал на бедрах полотенце. Пихнул одежду подмышку, поскидывал вещи в пустое ведро и на подходе обратно сквозь листву кустов издалека увидел, как Рохус моет Скакуна — и делает это не как обычно, а прицельно между ног.

Ривай отогнул ветку и, сощурившись, смотрел, что там происходит.

Он залезал прямо в щель тряпкой настолько мокрой, что из нее чуть что лилась вода. Кожа с удивительной податливостью пропускала внутрь и его лапищу и тряпку; еще удивительнее было то, как Скакун терпел это измывательство над собой. Его расслабленный член без малейших признаков возбуждения вывалился из крайней плоти и безвольно свисал; на нем не было ни единого пятнышка.

Рохус еще раз прошелся по паху Скакуна и вытер его досуха выжатой тряпкой. Похлопав по шее с честью выдержавшее испытание животное, он не удержался и потрепал его за холку перед тем как вылить воду из ведра; Ривай же, досмотрев до конца все это таинство, наконец-то вышел из леса.

— Что-то вы долго, — сказал Рохус, усердно намыливая внутренние стенки ведра. — Сказали же, что быстро.

— Подглядывал за тем, как ты чистишь Скакуна.

— И как?

— А он после этого сможет? Ты его там так рукой дрючил, что в него ничего даже не лезет обратно.

Они оба посмотрели на щиплющего траву Скакуна, выпавший член которого болтался на воздухе.

— Ривай, — с чувством сказал Рохус. — Вы за него не переживайте. Вы за себя переживайте. У него там, — он ткнул в его сторону мыльной тряпкой, — все нормально, отогреется и вырастет, а вот у вас, — мыльные хлопья полетели в его сторону, — все не так однозначно. Вы подготовились?

— Да, Рохус, я подготовился, — с драматичной сердечностью в голосе ответил ему Ривай. — Спасибо за поддержку.

— Не за что, — улыбнулся он. — Ну, тогда идите к ящику и раздевайтесь, я сейчас закончу и приведу его.

Внутри было прохладно и все равно пахло пылью. Ривай перевернул ведро, сложил на него все свои вещи и постелил на ящик снятое с себя полотенце: не хотелось бы собрать руками все занозы. Не зная, чем еще себя занять, он опять достал масло и на этот раз пытался все сделать тщательнее, чем в лесу. Он до того увлекся ощупыванием себя изнутри, что не заметил как рядом оказался Рохус. Услышав деликатное покашливание, Ривай резко обернулся назад, медленно вытащил руку и сполз с ящика.

Он с запозданием пожалел о том, что они так и не поговорили о желаниях и целях их обоих на этот день. Чувствуя на себе жадный, прожигающий взгляд, ему захотелось прикрыться; еще его смущало то, что Рохус был одет сверху донизу в гражданский костюм, когда на Ривае болталась светлая рубашка да зашнурованные ботинки до лодыжки.

— Не переживайте, Ривай, — мягко сказал Рохус. На его щеках появился румянец, а в уголках глаз — небольшие морщинки. — Я вас разглядываю, потому что вы хорошо сложены и на вас приятно смотреть. Разве я не говорил, что мне нравятся мужчины?

— Нет.

— Мне нравятся мужчины, — с шуточным поклоном сказал он.

Не сказать, чтобы это была какая-то неожиданная новость...

— И со мной такое случалось, — со смешком сказал Ривай. — Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Ничего из того, чего бы вы не хотели мне дать, — уклончиво ответил он. — А если серьезно, то было бы неплохо снять рубашку и надеть форменную куртку. Ее проще будет отстирать в случае чего.

Ривай покачал головой. Он быстро снял мягкую, тонкую ткань и надел твердый жакет, внутренние швы которого ощутимо натирали кожу. Пока он переодевался, Рохус повел Скакуна по проходу.

— Ну что там, конь согрелся или нет? — громко спросил Ривай, застегиваясь на все пуговицы.

— Пускай он вам и скажет! — отозвался Рохус и завел Скакуна в соседний денник.

Ривай прошел к ним и с пробудившимся сексуальным аппетитом смотрел на вывалившийся розовый член. Он был блестящим от влаги, и даже издалека на нем можно было различить прожилки. Такой огромный, невероятный, такой конский! Ривай потянулся к нему, но его остановил Рохус.

— Ну что опять?

— Погодите торопиться, шнурки развязаны, — сказал он, становясь на колено и склоняя голову над обувью.

Ривай с нетерпением посмотрел вниз и увидел, что у него самого привстал. Забавно, но по сравнению с лошадиным хером, его отросток был похож на палец ребенка, а не на член.

— Я мог просто их заткнуть в бок, зачем так напрягаться? — проворчал он, не зная куда деть глаза.

— Ботинки вам большеваты, и они вывалятся обратно. А сейчас все должно быть наверняка, — помудрствовал Рохус, вставая.

Завязал ему все на бантики, молодец.

— Спасибо, — язвительно произнес Ривай. — А ушки заправить?

— И так хорошо. — Рохус хлопнул его по плечу и сказал: — Вперед.

Ривай не стал рассусоливать, потерся о бока Скакуна, почесал ему кожу и залез под брюхо. Выпавший из крайней плоти вяло болтавшийся член отлично доставал ему до ягодиц, и он одной рукой начал водить гладкой головкой вверх-вниз, стараясь быть нежным и ненароком там ничего не свернуть. Второй же рукой он быстро заталкивал ушки узелка в ботинки.

— Ну Ривай, ну не время! — разочарованно сказал Рохус, стоя от него поодаль.

— Все должно быть наверняка, — ответил Ривай и тут же почувствовал, что Скакун быстро реагирует на него. — Ого.

Рохус быстро вытащил его из-под забеспокоившегося жеребца.

— Идите на ту сторону, я скажу когда нагибаться.

Конский член начал наливаться и вытягиваться в размерах — Ривай с замиранием сердца отвел взгляд. Он зашел за перегородку, слушая как Скакун, издавая ржание и фырчание, подходил ближе. Момент проникновения приближался очень быстро; Ривай томился, обмирал, был готов и не готов к нему одновременно — шутка ли так долго ждать?

— Нагнитесь, — скомандовал Рох. — Так, чтобы он видел.

Не стесняясь, взбудораженный Ривай уселся на нижнюю доску — ждать, когда Скакун его найдет, подойдет ближе и наконец-то приставит ему. Он не хотел смотреть назад или задирать голову над собой; он пялился на свои ботинки, стараясь не думать, как это все выглядит со стороны. Ему оставалось только сосредоточиться на ощущениях и ждать тот момент, ради которого он не спал столько ночей и грезил как наяву; ради которого он прошел уйму самоунижения и мерзкого стыда, и который принес ему возбуждение, вспыхнувшую страсть и лошадиную похоть.

— Ривай, — предупредил его Рохус. — Он поднимается.

Скакун начал вставать на дыбы, передними копытами задирая деревянные доски.  
Ривай прогнулся и развел ягодицы, чуть расслабляя анус. В импровизированном окне ему было видно, как Рохус направляет вниз это живое копье с большой шляпкой вместо острия, и отвернулся.

— Давай, родной, — прошептал Ривай, чувствуя, как его коснулась влажная, похожая на пенек головка.

Скакун быстро приноровился и встал к перегородке ближе, передними ногами цепляясь за доски. «Хоть бы выдержало», — помолился про себя Ривай, услышав поскрипывание дерева. Сдохнуть под лошадью во время яростного сношения было бы глупо. Он не сводил с лошади взгляда, готовый совершенно ко всему: то кинуться прочь, то сильнее прижаться задницей к дыре чуть ли не вывернув кишки наружу, чтобы быстрее-быстрее почувствовать распирающий огромный член внутри себя.

Жеребец громко пыхтел и визгливо ржал, стуча копытами по полу.

— Отодвиньтесь подальше, — попросил Рох, и только Ривай вцепился руками в ящик, его опять что-то коснулось, будто случайно облизнуло.

Обернувшись назад он увидел, что в дыре торчал налившийся кровью темно-розовый член. В груди все замерло, в голове стало пусто — вот оно, наконец-то! Теперь надо действовать быстро, еще быстрее, ловить момент! Стараясь не напрягаться, он качнулся назад и уселся на «пенек». Твердая толстая головка втиснулась в его перемазанную маслом растянутую задницу с невиданной легкостью.

— О-о, — неожиданно простонал Ривай, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. — Большой, очень большой.

Конь молча качнулся, а вместе с ним стремительно увеличивавшийся в размерах член. Анус охотно заглотил всю головку и плотно зажал протискивающийся вглубь ствол, стенки мягко обволакивали горячую и твердую поверхность. Внутри было туго, Ривай был слишком тесный, он ощущал себя как обтягивающая одежда из мягкой кожи.

— Еще ближе к ящику, — скомандовал появившийся рядом Рохус.

Ривай медленно придвинулся, но Рохус схватил его за ягодицу и сильно толкнул вперед. Член с сюпаньем выскользнул к разочарованию как Скакуна, так и Ривая.

— Э-эй, потише!

— Надо ящик было поближе поставить… — приговаривал Рохус, возвращая все как было.

Скакун фыркал у них над головами и мелкими, степенными толчками пытался трахать Ривая, нанизанного на самый кончик длинного хера. Он с упорством тяжеловоза натягивал на себя тесный мягкий чехол. Ривай сдал назад, быстро привыкая к этому поршню внутри и сильнее насадился, вскрикивая и сжимаясь; он был похож на оголодавшую шлюху, на похотливую, полую изнутри шлюху, которая счастлива только когда ее наполнили до краев, затолкнули внутрь огромный кусок конины под белым соусом.

— Бля-ядь, — прошептал Ривай, чувствуя, как Рохус сильнее разводит его ягодицы и чуть ли не дышит ему на копчик.

— А вы сделали домашнее задание, — довольно произнес он. — Я зря переживал.

С этими словами Рохус, не предупреждая, ухватил его за таз и придвинул еще ближе к перегородке — немного, но ощутимо. Ривай взбрыкнул и застонал — от неожиданности, от дискомфорта, от осознания того, что пустил в себя еще глубже это живое, горячее полено, совершенно не предназначенное для человека. Внутри головка резко увеличилась, раздулась как шар — Ривай вскрикнул и ринулся вперед, вовремя снимаясь с раздувающейся в размерах булавы.

Скакун зашевелился и стал отходить от перегородки. Он вытащил под хлюпанье масла и собственной спермы все еще налитый кровью член и встал на четыре ноги, клацая подковами.

Ривай уронил грудь на ящик и слабо застонал. «Я только что трахнулся с конем», — подумал он, и не почувствовал по этому поводу ни капли стыда, ни особой радости — только бессилие.

— Ну как вам? — донеслось до него сквозь гул в ушах.

Рохус аккуратно ощупывал края его дырищи и пальцем растягивал их в разные стороны. Ривая же в данный момент волновало только одно.

— Он много кончил?

— Как все лошади. Больше чем человек, но на ведро спермы даже не надейтесь.

Мало того, что Ривай почувствовал разочарование, так он на это логичное, разумное заявление даже обиделся. Пытаясь задавить эту глупую сумятицу, он сосредоточился на мягких, нежных касаниях к анусу. Скакун тоже притих, стоя где-то позади и шумно дышал.

— Да, со стороны все выглядит по-другому, — задумчиво сказал Рохус, раскрывая дырку.

— Там кровь? — обеспокоенно спросил Ривай. Ему не понравилась отстраненность этого замечания. — Все плохо? Не чувствую боли.

— Я вижу тут... пещеру. Знаете, бездну, — тот сипло хохотнул и явно сказал бы что-нибудь еще, но Ривай завертелся.

— А ну-ка, — разозлился он, пытаясь скинуть его руки. — А вообще что это ты меня лапаешь?

Рохус, не слушаясь, наклонился ниже и громко протянул:

— Эхо-о!

— Так, все! — Ривай освободился и отпихнул помощничка вбок.

Под сдавленный смех Рохуса, он спрыгнул с подставки, выпрямился и обеспокоенно ощупал себя сзади. Пальцы действительно входили очень легко и вытекающую лошадиную сперму было нереально затолкать назад — она неумолимо стекала по ногам и ничего с ней не поделать.

В дверном проеме показалась морда любопытствующего Скакуна. Он попытался зайти, но Рохус повел его в проход, походя вынимая из-за пазухи зеленое яблоко. То мгновенно исчезло во рту лошади.

— Да все там нормально, не переживайте, — умиротворенно сказал он, поглаживая морду Скакуна. — Вы хорошо справились.

Ривай устало выдохнул. Ну, шутник, а! Он вытащил из своей сумки застиранное тряпье, обтерся и потянулся за своими трусами, но Рох, завидев что он делает, опять его остановил:

— Погодите одеваться. Сейчас Скакун отдохнет, и он сможет еще.

— А? Еще? — Ривай в замешательстве посмотрел на него. — А так можно что ли?

Он хотел бы сесть по-человечески и поесть — шутка ли целый день переваривать воздух вместо того, чтобы как обычно, по расписанию, закинуться едой и восполнить недостаток сил?

— Ага. Мы проделали такой путь, жалко ведь останавливаться на одном разе.

И правда. Конечно, Ривай уже не чувствовал ни капли возбуждения, но они приложили столько усилий, а удовольствия было лишь на одну минуту.

— Разве что разок. Я, если честно, подустал и жрать хочу.

— Да потом сядем и поедим. Можно прямо здесь, — он махнул в сторону выхода из конюшни, — костер развести, вскипятить воду. Еда есть.

Ривай замотал влажное полотенце на бедрах и кивнул.

— И когда он сможет повторить?

— Ну, это надо у него спросить. Я думаю, что через несколько минут можно будет попробовать.


	7. Chapter 7

Во время перерыва Рохус набрал воды лошадям и ушел к колодцу. Скакун стоял как ни в чем не бывало, исследуя темное пространство вокруг и с тоской смотря на ослепительно светлый выход из конюшни. По его морде не было понятно, доволен он или нет. Ривай погладил его, надеясь, что лошади все это приносит хоть какое-то удовлетворение. Вот людям бы так быстро возбуждаться и также быстро кончать — вообще никаких проблем не было бы.

Закинув руку на шею Скакуна, он уткнулся в нее и ласково водил по коже рукой. Воспоминания о только что пережитой случке с легкостью возбудили его опять. У него закралась мысль, что если у Скакуна не встанет, то он без проблем может взять второго коня, Сухаря в свое пользование (а что, член же у него все-такие есть, а до яиц Риваю дела не было), несмотря ни на какие протесты его хозяина. Если у Скакуна встал на такую мелкую «кобылицу», то чем вороной Сухарь хуже? У него может быть член поменьше, и Ривай тогда сможет усесться на него посильнее… Или наоборот, он будет длиннее. Или толще.

Еще толще.

Ривай нетерпеливо задергал ногой, покорно ожидая возвращения Рохуса. Ему нравилось ощущение растяжения, погружения в себя — иногда они были неприятными, несексуальными, но он постоянно к ним возвращался. Ему доставлял большой кайф факт того, что его узкая, крепкая жопа, вроде бы сияющая мужественностью, заглатывала опасные и большие предметы, прятала их в себе и обволакивала похотью, которая заставляла его качаться взад-вперед, дрейфуя в ощущениях.

Рохус наконец-то вернулся и дал Скакуну попить. Тот шумно хлюпал и глотал воду, а Ривай, закрыв глаза, считал до десяти и обратно.

— Ну что, попробуем? — спросил он, когда все горловые звуки затихли, а ведро с глухим стуком опустилось на землю.

— А вы готовы? — Рохус взял поводья и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Готов.

Ривай снял с себя полотенце, но Рохус, кажется, не собирался никуда идти.

— Тогда давайте поменяем вас местами. Вы — туда, а он — сюда. 

— А как же ящик? На что упираться?

— Обопретесь на меня.

В возникшей между ними тишине не было ничего от дружелюбного недопонимания. Риваю не понравилась эта идея, но так как он обещал слушаться, то ему пришлось обуздать себя.

— А выдержишь? — с сомнением в голосе спросил он.

— Не волнуйтесь, выдержу.

«Допустим», — подумал он. Рохус выглядел крепким, но Ривай и не таким рукопожатным случайно ломал кости.

— Зачем? И так же было хорошо.

— А так интереснее, — с хитроватой улыбкой ответил Рохус. — Я вас буду только держать, никуда ниже пояса я не полезу.

Риваю эти выяснения отношений были невмоготу. Его почти потряхивало от возбуждения, но оторвать руки этому идиоту — точнее, своему компаньону, — во время горячки ему совсем не хотелось.

— Ладно. Разберемся по ходу дела.

Рохус по-дурацки счастливо улыбнулся.

— Я быстро! — бросил он ему на пороге и зашел внутрь.

Ящик он отодвинул обратно в угол, а доски поставил к стене, освобождая Скакуну место. Ривай смотрел на его движения отстраненно, весь сосредоточенный на ощущениях между ягодиц: он взял бутылку с маслом, смазал анус и не мог заставить себя вынуть пальцы из него. Пока Рохус складывал всю одежду в угол, Ривай обернулся к Скакуну, внимательно следившим за спешно убирающимся человеком. Тот, убрав все декорации, довольно окинул взглядом денник и сказал:

— Ну, заводите.

Услышав приглашение, они оба зашли внутрь. Ривай сразу принялся щупать Скакуна между ног — тот не сопротивлялся и принял это как уже известное ему приглашение. Щель стала шире, из нее вылез наружу знакомый и родной розовый член, на который Ривай посмотрел с каким-то благоговением. Обернувшись задом, он сделал все как и в прошлый раз, почти один в один, так же увлекся и так же его пришлось выводить из-под жеребца.

Прошмыгнув на другую сторону, он растерянно осматривал совершенно пустой денник и, дождавшись сигнала от Рохуса, нагнулся. Скакун скребся по доскам перегородки, сильнее прижимаясь к ней своими сильными передними ногами. Высунутый в щель член легко проник в растраханный анус, и Ривай застонал от облегчения — вот теперь все точно на своих местах. Теперь ничего не болит, анус привычно растянут, а здоровая елда до мурашек приятно скользит по внутренним стенкам.

Он вовремя спохватился и отошел от перегородки подальше. К нему явился Рохус, заставил оторвать руки от колен и прижал к своей груди. Он крепко ухватился за ладони Ривая, который тут же с силой стиснул пальцы — не специально, от избытка чувств. Не показывая боли, Рохус немного покачивался с ним на месте. Вперед — Ривай на вдохе приподнимался на носки, назад — на выдохе опускался на пятки, потом опять вперед, опять назад, вперед...

Член Скакуна вытянулся в размерах и теперь с легкостью мог достать Риваю до гланд. Ривай обернулся — темный толстый ствол, весь в слизи, толкался в него и хорошенько потрахивал хрупкие человеческие внутренности. На морде лошади читалась неудовлетворенность: он пытался засадить как следует, ну хотя бы на полшишечки, а не на головку. Бедное животное. Ривай попятился назад и пропустил член в себя чуть глубже, чем в первый раз.

Он с тихим стоном вырвался из хватки Рохуса и обхватил его поперек. Зажмурившись, он съехал лицом вниз к его животу и прижался к пиджаку, губами утыкаясь пуговицу. Скакун не останавливался, почему-то продолжая его трахать — видимо, что во второй раз ему понадобится больше времени, чтобы кончить, и Ривай не мог нарадоваться этому счастью.

Рохус подлез руками под его куртку и приложил их к животу.

— Чувствуете? — спросил он, придавливая ладонями выпирающий из живота член.

Ривай промычал свое «да», постепенно сползая все ниже. Теплые широкие руки прижимали ходящую туда-сюда огромную, толстую головку, заставляя хорошенько ощутить ее размеры даже кожей на животе. Заскулив, Ривай громко сглотнул накопившуюся слюну и в ту же секунду дернулся вперед — член Скакуна вылез из него и выстрелил ему на ягодицы теплыми обильными струями спермы. Лошадь с шумом слеза с перегородки, отфыркивась и громко клацая копытами по полу.

Возбужденный Ривай упал на колени, носом утыкаясь Рохусу в пах. Тот наклонился к нему, попытался поднять, но Ривай вцепился в ремень и устало посмотрел вверх. На секунду вперив взгляд в напряженное лицо, он скосил глаза на бугор перед своим носом и медленно приблизил к нему лицо. Желание отсосать щелкнуло в голове быстрее осознанной мысли об этом, и он приник к ширинке губами.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, — сказал сверху Рохус, сжимая его предплечья.

Ривай его услышал (и отметил внезапный переход на «ты», ха, подумать только), но решил не отвечать. Проворно расстегнув ремень и пуговицы ширинки, он стянул вниз трусы и не глядя вобрал полувозбужденный член в рот. Тут же волосы на голове неприятно собрали в кулак и потянули назад, заставляя откинуть голову.

— Ривай? — напряженно спросил Рохус. — Все в порядке?

В порядке. Ривай посмотрел на этого дурачка снизу вверх и скинул руку с головы. На языке вертелось что-то резкое и воспитательное, но на это не было совершенно никакого времени. Взяв член в руку, он опустил взгляд и начал подрачивать его, оценивая как приятно его держать в руке, какой он чистый, горячий, объятный – в отличие от только что растаранившего его зад конского хера. Он высунул язык, нагнул к себе головку и медленно описал ею восьмерку по шершавой поверхности. Из рта по капле падала слюна; Рохус запыхтел, кажется, даже безмолвно засмеялся, но сорвался на стон лишь когда Ривай со сладострастием запихнул в рот его горячий стояк. Он старался посильнее заталкивать его в свою глотку и качественно облизывать мягкую кожицу. Как голодный ребенок, он держался за него как за сладкую карамельную палочку и не упускал ни одного миллиметра, ни одной капли перемешавшейся со смазкой слюны. Он постанывал и причмокивал, самозабвенно напрягая щеки и еле успевая дышать; все неудобства, все эти постыдные звуки окупало ощущение горячей плоти во рту, возбужденных ахов над ним, впутавшихся в волосы рук на голове.

Подрочить себе он не успел — забыл, был занят делом и мял сквозь одежду мускулистые ноги. Рохус даже попытался благородно оттолкнуть его перед тем, как кончить, но тщетно: Ривай отсасывал ему так, как изможденный жаждой пытается выдавить из всего, что видит, хоть каплю влаги.

— Я сейчас кончу, — скороговоркой выдохнул Рохус и положил руки ему на плечи, то ли пытаясь отодвинуть, то ли еще что — Ривай так и не понял, потому что сперма струей влетела ему прямо на горло и тут же размазалась по всему рту.

Рохус громко застонал, лихорадочно водя руками по его шее и затылку. Придушенный, ничего не соображающий Ривай слабо ориентировался в пространстве: в глазах от такой интенсивной встряски переливались радугой круги, но он точно понимал, что Рохусу понравилось, и испытывал по этому поводу смутное удовлетворение. Когда давление рук ослабло, и член размяк во рту, Ривай обессиленно сел на пол. Он положил руку на шею и пытался отдышаться, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы вытереться. Его поднял за подбородок Рохус, присев перед ним и внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Ривай задумчиво слизал остатки спермы с губ и проглотил, глуповато хлопая глазами. В голове была оглушающая тишина, в которой он парил как свободная птица.

Его отрезвило касание холодной тряпки, которая проходилась по его лбу и впитывала пот, стирала слезы и слюни с щек, убирала сперму с подбородка.

— Я сам, — засипел он и тут же закашлялся.

Рохус отдал ему тряпку и вышел из денника. Скакун заскучал — секс двуногих для него не представлял никакого интереса, и он начал бродить по проходу, насколько ему позволяла своя смелость. Ривай медленно трезвел, наблюдая за тем, как Рохус с хмурой сосредоточенностью на лице выводит Скакуна из конюшни. Он как будто куда-то торопился, будто ему не понравилась выходка Ривая. Хочет смыться отсюда? Но почему?

Весь в сперме, с полурастегнутой вздыбившейся у ключиц курткой и впивающимися в кожу бедер ботинками он сидел на голом полу не в силах сдвинуться с места. «Да какое мне дело», — решил он, обращая внимание на себя. Сжимая и расслабляя анус, Ривай вяло прикидывал, как быстро он приобретет свою изначальную форму, как далеко идти до штанов, как, блин, встать; он бы продал все что угодно, даже УПМ, ради того, чтобы рядом с ним оказалась его родная деревянная кровать, с мягким матрасом и теплым одеялом. Он опять всю ночь не спал, он не ел, его измучила одержимость...

Было слышно издалека, как Рохус шел по коридору, но Ривай все равно удивился, как внезапно тот появился рядом. В руках у него был рулон какой-то ткани — видимо, это он достал из того смешного баула «для увольнительных», на который Ривай вначале посмотрел как на несуразное чудо. Рохус быстро оказался рядом с ним и плавно сел напротив, целуя его размеренно и даже как-то скованно, замирая у него во рту. Разорвав поцелуй, он отвернулся, расстелил ткань на полу и, взяв Ривая за подмышки, опрокинул на спину — и все спешно, но четко, как на сдаче нормативов.

Ривай не успел ничего сказать до того, как его обмякший член вместе с мошонкой очутился во рту Рохуса. Он даже поначалу рассмеялся: «Ну что это, джентльменский отсос?» Ты — мне, я — тебе? Но ему быстро стало не до шуток: сегодня он ходил вечно недотраханный, даже подрочить не получилось, и Рохус, с этим своим смешно дергающимся черным чубчиком, будто выполнял какую-то миссию по восстановлению сексуального равновесия. Раскинув ноги, Ривай глубоко дышал и следил за тем, как выпавшие шнурки на его правом ботинке качаются в разные стороны. Сухой язык жесткой подошвой терся о его член, который будто втягивало внутрь. «А-ах, — думал Ривай, прикрывая глаза, — ах если бы Скакун мог присунуть мне в этот момент — это было бы так замечательно». Будто прочитав его мысли, Рохус облизал два пальца и пролез ими в задницу, безошибочно находя простату. Ривай ахнул, сильнее разводя ноги, он вцепился одной рукой в брезент, не в силах совладать с стремительно закручивающимся возбуждением. Рохус громко дышал, цокал, от усердия у него на языке потрескивал воздух вперемешку со слюной. Он заглатывал ему до самого корня и прижимал член к твердому небу, стремясь, наверное, вытянуть через него душу. Пальцами впиваясь в коротко стриженный лобок, Рохус не стал останавливаться даже когда Ривай весь извертелся, чувствуя близость оргазма — вот уж действительно кто-кто, а они вдвоем были одного поля ягоды. Он продолжал ласки и тогда, когда Ривай с криком порциями выталкивал из себя сперму, насаживаясь на трахающие его пальцы. Рохус досуха облизал вялый, чувствительный член — и только тогда выпустил его изо рта.

Ривай все время пытался посмотреть на него, но шея болела и не могла долго напрягаться. Рохус утер нижнюю часть лица и со вздохом рухнул рядом.

— А ты ничего, — просипел Ривай. Ладонью он растер свое лицо, пытаясь привести себя в чувство.

— Хм, спасибо, наверное? — сухо ответил Рохус. — Ты тоже умелый. Часто этим раньше занимался?

Ривай перекатился на бок и навис над Рохусом — _любовником_ , кто бы мог подумать — пялившимся в потолок. Приблизился к его лицу, коснулся носом носа... И решил, что на сегодня хватит.

— Мне надо помыться.

Он кое-как сел и пошел за одеждой. Приступ бессилия ушел так же внезапно, как и появился — хотя Ривай сейчас бы с радостью где-нибудь понежился на солнце и поспал, привести себя в порядок ему хотелось больше. Он наполнил ведро и удалился в лес на свое место. Жевавшие травку лошади стояли рядом и не обратили на пронесшегося мимо них Ривая никакого внимания. Тщательно вымыв себя от липкой спермы, он с удовлетворением ощупал свой податливый анус. Да, часто так развлекаться ему нельзя: его тело обладало какой-то поразительной избирательностью, и некоторые раны заживали быстро, как на собаке, а некоторые — долго и требовали пристального ухода. И что-то подсказывало ему, что растраханный зад относится к последней категории.

Когда он вышел, вздыхая о своей судьбе извращенца, то увидел, что Рохус уже развел костер и шумел едой в сумке. Он достал хлеба, пару вездесущих яблок и несколько клубней картошки, которые тут же пихнул к краю костра. В небольшой котелок он налил воды из колодца. Быстро переодевшись, Ривай, кряхтя, сел на землю и от тепла потрескивавшего на хворосте огня быстро осоловел. Скакун и Сухарь переместились подальше и по-прежнему пощипывали травку — в общем, идиллия прямиком с почтовых открыток.

С Рохусом они обычно мало говорили о чем-то другом кроме лошадей. Да и если быть честным, то Риваю и не хотелось. Зачем, если только в его компании он мог поговорить на единственную волнующую его тему? Утро этого дня было исключением, подтверждавшим правило, однако спустя пару часов, сидя ослабленный и удовлетворенный у костра, у него в голове прояснилось. Про вспыхнувшую между ними страсть говорить, кажется, было сейчас бесполезно — Риваю и так все ясно, но вот узнать побольше о нем было любопытно.  
Они разговорились. Ривай спросил, почему Рохус вообще этим занялся, и тот в общих чертах рассказал ему, что всегда был любителем странных экспериментов и занимался этим чуть ли не с юности. 

Он с отцом работал на крупной ферме и прожил в окружении лошадей всю свою жизнь. В двенадцать понял, что ему нравятся мальчики, тогда же ему дали понять, что это неправильно. Однажды он недальновидно признался в любви своему другу, и их дружба кончилась. О его склонности прошел слух — из поселения не выгнали, но сторониться сторонились. Промаявшись без друзей, ему вдруг пришлось обратить внимание на лошадей, которые всегда были рядом с ним и с которыми было легко найти общий язык. В разведку пошел с нетривиальным желанием самоубиться, но так, чтобы отцу не было стыдно за своего непутевого сына. Уже потом выяснилось, что размеренная жизнь была скорее не про Гарнизон, а про разведку, потому что экспедиции были раз в год, два, а то и три. Остальное время приходилось как-то срочно заполнять, и именно тут, среди добровольных смертников (как их называли в народе), он вдруг понял, что жить не так уж плохо. Тут он выучился общаться с разными «не такими как все» людьми, и лошади быстро ушли на второй план.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, потрепав себя по пыльным, всклоченным волосам. — Они же все-таки не для этого созданы, лошади. У них своя жизнь, у людей — своя.

Ривай кивнул, но сам он так не думал. Если хочется, то что теперь, руки на себя наложить и запретить себе даже думать о таком? Не-ет, лошадь есть лошадь, и ничего ей не сделается.

— А ты разве не хотел секса с людьми? — Рохус задал свой вопрос, не смотря на него и засыпая в кипящую воду чайные листья.

— Только если у кого-то из мужчин будет такая здоровая елда, друг мой, — засмеялся Ривай, веткой придвигая себе черную, как уголек, картошку.

Рохус улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ривай подумал, что он так маскирует осуждение, но тот еще раз искренне улыбнулся и немного печально добавил:

— Прекрасно тебя понимаю.


	8. Chapter 8

Путь домой был быстрым и легким. Они недолго послонялись в городе, поглядели на жизнь обычных людей и приехали обратно в гарнизон, будто ничего и не было. Ривай поразился тому, как много значило окружение: Рохус выглядел незнакомцем, Скакун был до жути похож на других коней, а сам он в своем отражении не узнавал себя. Все было как заколдованное, как подделка, и только _то_ место казалось реальным.

В конюшню они вошли поздно, ведя лошадей в денники. Их встретил Конрад, но ничего не сказал, только отступил и проводил их неуютным взглядом. Риваю померещилась доля осуждения в его выражении лица, даже обернулся — но надзирателя уже не было.

Так и закончился тот день. Но с него началась довольно странная пора в жизни Ривая — в ней все было хорошо.

Несмотря на ожидания, наваждение жеребцами его никогда не отпускало. Оно разрасталось, надувалось как пузатая тонкая бутыль, готовая вот-вот лопнуть, а потом сдувалось во время тесного общения с лошадьми. Обычно это происходило так: раз в две недели (чаще ему просто не позволяла служба) они катались на ту конюшню, где Ривай трахался с жеребцами, развратничая и выпуская наружу свою откормленную, разросшуюся похоть. Рохус помогал ему: разогревал в самом начале, помогал занять какую-то необычную позу и при этом держать равновесие; он ухаживал за ним, когда тот выбивался из сил. Иногда Ривай не мог остановиться — слезал с только что кончившего Скакуна и тут же подныривал под второго жеребца, пока его, дурного, насильно не вытаскивали на улицу. Все остальное время Ривай заполнял фантазиями или бегал на конюшни по ночам, позволяя себя покрывать и там — это тоже случалось довольно редко, потому что было связано с дежурствами Рохуса, но, тем не менее, случалось. 

Все остальное «конюшенное» время Ривай посвящал общению с Рохусом и его друзьями. Вездесущая Ири не могла нарадоваться его открывшемуся интересу и делилась нюансами седловки молодых лошадей. Карим любил преодолевать с лошадьми барьеры, он все пытался затащить Ривая с Козлом на дорожку с препятствиями. А вот калечный Пол, наоборот, стремление Карима попасть на конкур не одобрял — он однажды рухнул во время прыжка и лошадь отдавила ему ногу. Так и ходил хромой, и теперь всегда заводил шарманку про «небезопасность». Тогда Ири говорила, что Полу даже эти предосторожности не помогут — ему на роду написано умереть не от гигантских челюстей, а от удара копытом. Забавная компания, но помимо их общей «повернутости» на теме коневодства в них было и другое ценное свойство — все они были старожилами, пришедшими еще раньше самого Ривая — и это вселяло надежду на то, что они продержатся и год, а за ним и другой.

Эрвин заметил, что он стал больше времени проводить вне казарм и однажды сказал, что наконец-то у него появилось хобби. И новые друзья. «А то я уже начинал было думать, что ты хочешь сделать мне предложение или вроде того», — погано смеялся он, уворачиваясь от ударов свернутым в трубку отчетом. «Нет, я ждал предложения от тебя», — отвечал в тон ему Ривай, но внутренне признавал, что работа действительно перестала быть для него всем. Рядом с ним появились люди и еще один мужчина, Рохус, который был посвящен в его самые интимные искания. От этого на душе стало спокойнее. Наступала зима, а Ривай отогревался. Стыд был забыт.

Если раньше, перед тем как встать под жеребцом: настоящим или выдуманным (все же фантазии остались главным способом получить необходимое удовлетворение), у него и мелькала мысль погодить, задуматься зачем все это делается, то с наступлением «оттепели» она вообще исчезла из повестки дня. Им овладевало желание — он покорно шел его выполнять — ему становилось хорошо. Вот, собственно, так и жил. Это роднило его с животными, которые делали только то, что им хочется — и Риваю это нравилось. Наверное, поэтому он стал присматриваться к тому как живет табун, какие повадки у жеребцов, как общаются друг с другом кобылы. А те, в свою очередь, внезапно полюбили его — причем все они были именно из «спокойной» породы. Ривай мог просто стоять и с кем-то говорить, а проходящая мимо лошадь немедленно хотела потереться о него боком — не с целью отпихнуть, а с целью поприветствовать. Заметив, как они иногда ходят за ним, пытаясь вовлечь в игру (ну да, игра с четырехсоткиллограммовыми животными, что может быть интереснее?) Рохус сказал, что так он однажды проснется замечательным боевым пони. «Пригодишься, когда в разведку начнут принимать детей», — мрачно смеялся он. Ему не понравился приток молодняка в этом году, которых сразу же пустили за Стены. Ривай только скалился и возражал, что это была не прихоть Эрвина, а государственный указ — но никогда на Рохуса не сердился. Во-первых, произошедшее тоже было ему не по душе, а во-вторых его вряд ли хотели обидеть.

Наоборот, ему доверяли, его ждали и любили. Утерянное давным давно равновесие в душе было найдено. Все было замечательно.


	9. Часть II

Мало-помалу и в замечательном показались свои изъяны.

Поглядев на его новое увлечение, Ханджи сказала, что у него теперь должность не командира, а главного табунщика. И всякий раз, когда Ривай случайно заикался о лошадях в компании, она непременно вставляла свои едкие комментарии. Идея пони ей тоже не давала покоя, и, в отличие от шутки Рохуса, замечания Ханджи задевали. «Пони во главе конской армады, как это мило», — хихикала она за завтраком, а вместе с ней смеялся и Майк — ему уж очень нравилась идея маленькой лошади. Эрвин промолчал, только посмотрел на Ривая с улыбкой. «Оригинально», — сухо отметил Ривай и пропихнул ложку с кашей в рот. Несомненно, посчитав, что на него обиделись. Или приревновали к новым связям. Или восприняли как чудика — а именно так смотрели на конюхов заядлые любители воздушной акробатики. Или все вместе взятое, Ривай не мог этого знать, а поэтому чувствовал вину, гордился причастностью к чему-то новому и обижался на «чудика» (хотя конюхи с не меньшей двусмысленностью проходились по любителям тренироваться с УПМ. Взять тех же «акробатов» — они что, все сбежали из цирка?)

Рохус сказал по этому поводу не переживать, потому что «все утрясется». Было бы хорошо, окажись это правдой, но пускать все на самотек Риваю не хотелось. С Ханджи он говорил до безобразия мало — в отместку на бесконечные подколы он перестал ее спрашивать об экспериментах, с Майком Ривай и вовсе старался не идти на близкий контакт, какие еще тренировки, если тот вдруг учует своим жутким обонянием не только лошадиный пот и навоз, но и следы более неприличных занятий? И только с Эрвином было проще всего, потому что проводимое с ним время большей частью было деловым.

В страхе совсем оторваться от старой компании, Ривай все же стал закрывать глаза на дразнящие замечания Ханджи и начал задавать вопросы о состоянии ее дел. Поначалу она немного ворчала на него из-за долгого игнорирования, но потом разговорилась — в этом смысле успокоить ее всегда было легко. Эксперименты для нее были архиважны, в них она легко забывалась — и в них же исчезла обида на Ривая. А вот вечно молчаливый Майк не имел целей всей жизни, тренировался он от скуки, поэтому после совместной тренировки (во время которой чуть Ривая не придушил — не из злости, а из-за того, что противник его несколько потерял в форме) охотно поделился своим мнением насчет всего происходящего.

— Тебе там как медом намазано. Заколдовал тебя кто? — нахмурился он, подняв его с мата и помогая растереть грудь.

— Хах, возможно, — ответил Ривай, отводя от себя его руки. Синяки и синяки, ничего с ними не поделаешь. А вот колдовство...

Понимание того, что он либо болен, либо заворожен пришло к Риваю внезапно и было напрямую связано с Эрвином, хотя тот никогда не пытался вызнать его мотивы или как-то повлиять на времяпрепровождение с конями. Просто однажды поздним вечером Эрвин позвал его, потому что не мог выбрать в каком костюме ему лучше явиться на прием в Митрас — на выбор у него было два формальных пиджака да практически одинаковые штаны. Отличия были в разных по форме ремнях, запонках, галстуках. Ривай бы даже не увидел, что они разные, если бы Эрвин не указал на их различия.

— Не могу выбрать, помоги, — с такими словами встретил его на пороге Эрвин, и пустил к себе в комнату, всю заваленную картами, бумагами, планами действий. — Они для меня одинаковые!

Ривай был удивлен такой личной просьбе, он критично оглядел его наряды на кровати и, помотав головой, сказал: «Они одинаковые и для меня». Но стоило ему только заметить, что в ответ на его неопределенность безнадежно уставший Эрвин совсем повесил нос, то поспешил добавить: «Но если присмотреться, то в первом ты выглядишь квадратным» и все-таки собрал ему костюм на отдельной вешалке. Эрвин с облегчением вздохнул и, потирая глаза, поблагодарил Ривая с мягкой улыбкой, отчего в самом Ривае появилась необходимость отразить ее. Вместе движением губ к нему привязалась ответная нежность, совершенно бесполая, слепая и теплая по отношению к человеку, который просто доверил ему что-то решить за себя. И тут сознание сделало кульбит, воображение шагнуло вперед — и вот они уже с Эрвином в неопределенном нигде ласкаются, готовые заняться любовью. Вперед смущения Ривай отчетливо увидел, как развел ноги, провел ладонью по лицу улыбчивого любовника и спустился к мясистой груди — и как через пару мгновений она вытянулась, задеревенела. Кожа потемнела и обросла короткими волосами, руки превратились в лошадиные ноги, а торс — в массивную ребристую бочку. И чуть погодя он уже трахался с каким-то жеребцом, задыхался под ним, насаживаясь на длинный толстый член до самого упора. И кричал от страсти.

Фантазии. Просто фантазии.

Сморгнув мираж, он скованно улыбнулся Эрвину, надеясь, что ничем себя не выдал. Тот еще хотел чем-то поделиться, уже было набрал воздуха в грудь, но тут же выдохнул — Ривай остановил его жестом и, сославшись на жуткую сонливость, ушел к себе от греха подальше. В комнате он прижал руку к тяжело колотящемуся сердцу, собрал пот со лба и за воротником. Его бросило в жар, ему хотелось. И тут же его бросило в холод, когда он задумался, откуда на него выпрыгнул жеребец. Откуда в его голове нарисовался секс с Эрвином? Это чьи-то чужие мысли, не его. Ривай никогда не обдумывал возможность стать чьим-либо любовником, к тому же его командора. А если бы даже и думал об этом, то Эрвин никак не мог превратиться в лошадь — это просто невозможно. Эрвин как человек был слишком ценен, чтобы становиться животным — нет, просто нет.

Чтобы понять, что же с ним стряслась за напасть, ему пришлось приостановиться и внимательно понаблюдать за собой в течение нескольких дней — молча, ни с кем не делясь размышлениями. Выводы были неутешительные: чем больше он думал о людях, с которыми у него сильнее и глубже связь, тем чаще к нему в голову приходили пастись лошади. Когда ему хотелось провести время в чьей-то компании, те врывались в его разум бегущим табуном и уводили вглубь дикого свободного мира, бессловесного и инстинктивного. Оказываясь среди животных в реальности, он обнаруживал, что кобылы, жеребцы и мерины все время хотят его прикусить, чтобы почесать и потереться. Юные и подвижные лошади никак не унимались и хотели с ним играть, а более спокойные близкое присутствие воспринимали как приглашение к взаимному почесыванию. Во сне, когда его сознание, а вместе с ним все настоящее, исчезало, он несся по какой-то равнине с высокой травой, а иногда наблюдал с возвышенности речную дельту. Кажется, он был четвероног.

Поздним зимним вечером Ривай долго рассматривал из окна Штаба конюшню — Рохус должен был быть там. Они договорились встретиться для очередной случки и последующего секса (или наоборот, последовательность всегда определялась спонтанно), но Ривай созрел для того, чтобы наконец-то задать ему пару вопросов. Тот точно должен был что-то знать. По крайней мере был шанс, что он не сразу примет Ривая за идиота, когда тот вывалит всю надуманную чушь про захват лошадьми своей души — а никаких других слов под это состояние было не подобрать. Сомнение заставляло медлить. Тут было два выхода: либо Ривай совсем вывихнул себе мозговые извилины с этой разведкой, либо лошади действительно рассматривали его задницу как кобылью вагину. Услышать подтверждение первому было реальней, но последний вариант был предпочтительней — так хоть понятно, с кем надо бороться. С какой-то дикой причудой природы, вот с чем. Она его втягивала в животный мир — но он точно знал, что жизнь свою хочет прожить среди людей, пока, конечно, не состарится и не превратится в несмышленого дедка (если посчастливиться дожить до таких лет). Его душа человеческая, но нечто склоняло ее принять форму лошади. Боевого коня. Пони, если угодно.

Как бы глупо эти предположения ни звучали, Ривай пошел узнавать, насколько все плохо. Дохрустев по стоптанной снежной дорожке до конюшни, он бесшумно проскользнул внутрь через приоткрытые ворота. Освещения в проходе не хватало на денники, и пространство над дверьми было черным, но было видно, что далеко не все лошади спали. Они молча слушали неразборчивую громкую речь — кто-то спорил вдали, возле другого выхода. Ривай приник к стенке и старался не высовываться прямо в коридор — тускло ли тут было или нет, а любое движение в широком пустынном проходе видно отлично.

Возмущался точно Рохус. А вот внушал ему что-то полузнакомый мужчина... и у него был такой неприятный наседающий ритм голоса. «Конрад», — вспомнил Ривай и ощутил, как у него загорелись пятки. Если старик здесь, да еще и распекал именно Рохуса, то это значило только одно — он в курсе происходящего. И смотреть этому человеку в глаза Ривай не был намерен.

Он остался на месте лишь благодаря усилию воли — надо было знать наверняка, о чем был их разговор, но издалека не получалось услышать и одного разборчивого слова. Закончилось все быстро — Конрад громко вздохнул и махнул рукой.

— Хватит тянуть, Рохус, это все не шутки. Выводи его, иначе добром все не кончится.

— Думаете? Я так не считаю.

— Ты самоуверенный индюк, потому и не считаешь. В тебе нет опыта.

— Посмотрим, — с вызовом ответил Рохус, но дерзить дальше не стал.

— Да, посмотрим, — холодно согласился Конрад.

Впервые Ривай слышал у старика такой резкий тон, а вот Рохус, кажется, был к нему привычен. Конрад легко развернулся и пошел в сторону Ривая, но, к счастью последнего, на полпути свернул к себе в кабинет-аптеку. Стало совсем тихо, только лошади негромко фырчали, общаясь друг с другом. Пользуясь моментом Ривай добежал до поворота в лошадиную лечебницу, осмотрелся и быстро подлетел к сидящему на скамье Рохусу.

— О чем вы говорили?

— О тебе, — спокойно ответил он, почесав чуб на голове. — Преимущественно.

Ривай выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо холодному сквозняку, пробившемуся между створками ворот.

— Да, он все знает, — продолжил Рохус. По его безразличному тону и лицу можно было сказать, что он не удивлен. Для него это не новость?

— Но как? Кто ему сказал?

— Да мало ли кто тут ходит, пока мы заняты. Может, ему и вовсе сами лошади наговорили?

Ривай бы посмеялся над этим глупым предположением полгода назад. Но сейчас оно звучало как нельзя более реально — и правда, вдруг Конрад понимал эту речь. Громыхающие ржание, хрипящий грубый треск и визг, вырывающийся из их глоток — не зря ведь все эти звуки разные...

— Не смешно.

— Я думаю, он с самого начала знал. Помнишь, как он нас встретил, когда мы возвращались еще с первого раза? Да еще с таким недовольным лицом, будто мы развратничали с его женой... Вряд ли он кому-то об этом скажет, не беспокойся. Старая закалка, репутация превыше всего — это его кредо по жизни.

Рохус зевнул, умолкая. Пока щурился и широко раскрывал рот он пригласил его жестом сесть рядом. Потер глаза — умаялся, видимо, Конрад наседал на него его уже не первый день и заваливал работой. Да вот Ривай, занятый своими мыслями, этого не замечал.

— И что же он тогда тебе говорил?

— Говорил, что я развращаю коней, и ставлю под угрозу твое здоровье.

— Хм, не то чтобы это была неправда.

— Ну да, можно сказать и так. Но я считаю, что он бесится не из-за лошадей, а из-за тебя.

— То есть? Из-за того, что капитан Ривай оказался с червоточиной?

— Нет же. Хотя, может быть, что и не без этого — почем мне знать какого он о тебе мнения? Я про то, что ты мужчина. Женщин-то он с радостью принимает в свои старческие объятия, — с усмешкой отметил Рохус. — Однако кобыла велела... То есть причуда случилась с тобой.

Услышав заминку, Ривай невольно сощурился.

— А поподробнее?

Рохус моргнул и, сонно улыбнувшись, уткнулся взглядом в грязный мысок сапога. Сидя рядом Ривай только сейчас разглядел, какой у него квелый вид, совсем потускневший, будто из него выжали все соки. Жалость приструнила нетерпение и велела ждать ответа смирно.

— Вот как ты думаешь, что с тобой?

— Я думаю, что болен, — легко сорвалось с языка. — Или что меня кто-то проклял.

Ривай внутренне похолодел, сказав это. Признание было как выскользнувшая из рук рыбка, которая нырнула в быстрое течение — и ему оставалось только судорожно сжимать воздух над коварной поверхностью воды.

— Ага. Роза.

По его тону было непонятно, всерьез он или нет.

— Ты шутишь?

— Скажи мне, а стал бы ты давать лошадям себя покрывать? — ушел от прямого ответа Рохус. — Если бы мы не отдали Розу на случку со Скакуном?

— К чему ты клонишь? Раньше я бы сказал да. Мне было одиноко, мне нравилось проводить время с лошадьми — и я даже не представлял насколько. Но сейчас, когда я чувствую постоянное внешнее усилие... Наверное, нет. Не знаю.

— Жаль, что не знаешь. Хотя, чего это я... — мрачно поджал он губы. — Тут и думать нечего — не появилось бы у тебя таких мыслей. И нет, я не шутил, — вздохнул Рохус, выпрямился, повел плечами и полуобернулся к Риваю. — Я тоже думаю, что твое влечение наведенное. Давно ты начал что-то подозревать?

— Недавно. Меньше месяца, недели три. Я... долго сомневался.

— Ясно, — кивнул он, но скорее себе самому. Набираясь решимости, он взял короткую паузу и посмотрел прямо в глаза: — Роза решила, что будет неплохо, если ты придержишь при себе ее кобылий интерес. Наверное, так она хотела сделать тебя частью своей семьи, общего табуна...

— Ха. Интересный бред.

— Нет уж. Вспомни, ты же всегда с ней водился и вообще к животным относился добрее, чем к людям. Подумай как следует, Ривай, — Рохус погладил его по виску, пальцами закладывая волосы за ухо, но те щекотно выскользнули обратно. — Тебе приглянулись животные, а животным приглянулся ты, вот и все.

Ривай медленно отклонился от протянутой руки. Возникло ощущение, что его водят за нос или разыгрывают — все это звучало так... Как неправда. Или выдумка. Ответ должен быть объяснимым, реальным, но это... Рохус не старался его убедить, он просто пожал плечами на невысказанное вслух недоверие. Как опытный всадник знал, что на уме у лошади, так и он понял его.

— Переспи с этой мыслью, а потом поговорим. Это лечится. Когда у Розы закончится выжеребка, все станет как прежде.

Не зная, что на это сказать, Ривай быстро встал. Дичь какая... В услышанное верилось с трудом, но он и не верил. Это как клоунада в цирке, где все вокруг смеются, а ему ни капли не смешно; или как длинная возмущенная речь чумазого побирушки, вызывающая одобрение у прохожих, но ни капли восторга у него самого. В смятении, не понимая, что сейчас делать, Ривай посмотрел на Рохуса: тот закинул поудобнее ногу, посильнее завернулся в плащ и устроился на скамье, будто собирался тут просидеть всю ночь.

— Что с тобой сегодня?

— Устал. Еще переживаю — отчего-то со Скакуном не могу совладать, он резко остроптивел. Ты потерпишь до следующего раза? Сегодня и Конрад здесь, и я не в состоянии.

— Да. Мне надо подумать.

— Тогда пока ты здесь, ты принесешь мне из амуничной плед? Я его там почему-то оставил, когда менял седла...

Ривай кивнул, развернулся на каблуках и прошел в комнату. Взял лежащий на «козле» плед, вернулся и, сказав «я сейчас», сбегал на кухню. Вечернюю смену сдавали дежурные, они дали ему ломоть хлеба и нагретый бульон. Стараясь не расплескать все по дороге, он все-таки дошел обратно к проснувшемуся на звук шагов Рохусу и сел рядом. Пока тот ел, Ривай прокручивал не дававший ему покоя один резонный вопрос.

— Скажи, а если все то, что я услышал сейчас — правда, то стоит ли нам... мне этим заниматься?

Рохус лукаво улыбнулся, все еще жуя только что откушенный мякиш. Он обратил бодрый — по крайней мере много бодрее, чем полчаса назад — взгляд на Ривая, проглотил крупный комок и ответил ровно так, как тому слышать не хотелось:

— Это ты мне скажи.


	10. Chapter 10

Их разговор продолжился на следующий день в манеже. Рохус облокотился на ворота из внутреннего поля и внимательно смотрел за тем, как новички и опытные всадники совершают прыжки на лошадях, преодолевая ряды барьеров. Полметра там, семьдесят пять сантиметров там, метр тут...

— Что, подготовка к соревнованию? — подошел к нему Ривай сзади.

— А, Ривай, привет, — обернулся он и пододвинулся, давая встать на свое место. Перегородка доставала Риваю до носа. — Да, Конрад отбирает кандидатов для тренировок, мы еще думаем кого послать в Митрас.

Конрад стоял внутри поодаль, что-то отмечая в своем большом блокноте. Люди прибывали и убывали, заводя внутрь лошадей; вошедший бледный Керт был совсем юным — только-только пережил минувший летний сезон.

— Как обычно, набираете с запасом?

— Первогодок-то? Обязательно. Вообще всех желающих берем на самом деле, мы тут уже прикидываем возможности всадников, да за лошадьми наблюдаем. Не хочешь поучаствовать?

— Да нет, ты что, — замялся Ривай. — Еще и тут стараться, оно мне надо?

Рохус понимающе улыбнулся и легко приобнял его за плечи.

— Что, не хочешь защитить честь разведки на соревновании страны по конкуру?

— Не мой спорт.

Он явно вертел на языке какую-то колкость, но, к счастью, придержал ее при себе. Тем временем мальчик, точнее, парень, заставил лошадь пробежать и устремиться к чреде барьеров. Рохус показал пальцем на нее:

— Обрати внимание, как она прыгает.

Ривай молча проследил за тем, как быстро лошадь опустилась на передние ноги, а затем на задние, перенося свое массивное тело обратно на землю. Отчего-то испуганный Керт после приземления приник к ее телу, как приклеенный. Конрад резко чиркнул у себя в заметках — судя по всему, исключил из кандидатов.

— Обыкновенно, — пожал он плечами.

— Ты не увидел никаких странностей?

— Нет. Прыжок и прыжок.

— «Обыкновенно», говоришь, — задумчиво повторил он за ним и открыл ворота пронесшемуся мимо Керту, красному от стыда за оплошность. — А это?

Они перевели взгляд на следующую показавшуюся в проеме пару. Карим верхом на Нотте зашел на поле и уверенно вел жеребца вплоть до самого препятствия. Нотт оттолкнулся от земли и очутился в воздухе аккурат над верхней деревянной перекладиной. Свои длинные узловатые конечности он поджал под себя и на какой-то момент так и держался, пока постепенно и грациозно не начал распрямлять передние ноги. Копыто коснулось земли, находящийся выше сустав под весом согнулся, и Нотту пришлось слегка пройтись вперед и ждать, когда его круп опустится ниже, и задние ноги соприкоснутся с грунтом. Пружинисто оттолкнувшись ими от земли, он ринулся вперед — вот и все. Тоже совершенно обычный прыжок.

— Этот выше прыгнул. Но в целом все то же самое, нет?

— Почти. В целом — да. Если смотреть общо, то лошади схожи друг с другом. Чтобы прыгнуть, им нужно совершить определенные движения. У них схожее строение. Но нельзя сказать, что все они равны, верно? Ты же знаешь, что они разумные?

— Поумнее рыбок в пруду, да.

— Ты не понял, — с прищуром медленно обернулся к нему Рохус. — Они самосознательные.

— То есть? Как люди? 

— Нет, как лошади, — видя, что Ривая его объяснения только путают, он указал на неоседланных лошадей в загоне, безразлично ожидающих, когда на них обратят внимание их всадники: — Внешних отличий ты никогда не найдешь. Но вот смотри на них — они разделились на две группы.

Ривай сощурился и, опираясь на ограду, поднялся вверх. Слева стояли неоседланные Щегол, Воробушек, Боров и еще две лошади, имен которых Ривай не помнил. С другой стороны стояли Клубок и Робка, на котором, кстати, ездил кто-то из его почивших знакомых. Ривай рассеянно задумался над тем, кто именно, но Рохус вдруг опять заговорил:

— Справа стоят мерины, они обычные. Слева — жеребцы и кобылы, они разумны.

Подняв брови Ривай перевел взгляд на Рохуса, а потом обратно. Лошади сами встали так, будто принадлежат разным семьям. Семействам, кланам, видам... Породам.

Вспомнив старые дрязги между Конрадом и прочими конезаводчиками насчет _особых_ лошадей в разведке, он спросил:

— То есть какая-то порода все-таки есть?

— Да. Может, с виду отличий немного, но кто в деле понимает, тот сразу видит, что тут что-то не так. Слишком спокойные, умные, они друг с другом разговаривают, отношения не выясняют. Получше людей будут... Ты, наверное, в курсе, что у Конрада одно время пытались заполучить хотя бы одну такую лошадь? Но он наотрез отказывался. И правильно делал, эти лошади не на продажу.

— Таких можно было бы разводить, они бы принесли много денег, — начал Ривай, вспомнив их вечные проблемы с финансированием (до чего же «сфинское» слово! он его ненавидел, особенно когда Эрвин начинал тянуть его на разные лады). 

Разведка по мнению многих была той черной дырой, куда деньги уходят безвозвратно, поэтому их бюджет полностью составляли только государственные крохи и небольшие благотворительные взносы. Ривай, конечно, не счетовод, но со всеми кабинетными проволочками Эрвина научился оценивать стоимость любого дела и считать чужие деньги. Торговля лошадьми, да к тому же такими ценными, существенно бы поправила их положение.

Но Рохус лишь отмахнулся.

— Даже не думай, ничего бы они не принесли. Разумность лошади от масти или ее роста в холке не зависит — это уже давно проверено. Тут дело в том, что число таких светлых голов ограничено — пятьдесят лошадей, и нельзя предугадать в ком проснется самосознательность.

— Да что ты.

— Да вот я. Если у каждой, кхм, скажем, породистой кобылы и жеребца здесь будет по три потомка, то свойство разумности приобретет только каждый третий. Как бы кобыла не вылизывала всех, как бы не выкармливала — все равно всем им в семью не войти, и они остаются обычными лошадьми. Уходят в другой табун так и не пробужденными.

— Допустим. А я как в это вписываюсь?

— Очень просто. Если вкратце, то их сообщество перебирает варианты и выбирает достойнейших. Мне кажется, что ты просто понравился Розе, и она решила привлечь тебя.

Ривай одарил его мрачным взглядом, поняв, что вчерашние истории еще только продолжаются. Все, что он услышал вкупе с уверенностью Рохуса звучало как правда. Но черт побери! Где доказательства?

— Интересная история. Но ты что-то напутал, я же не лошадь.

Рохус вдруг закашлялся, маскируя смех.

— Конечно, ростиком ты не вышел... Но ты думал, что она эти твои бесконечные вычесывания и наглаживания не помнит? А как ты ей яблоки таскал?..

Они уставились друг на друга. У Ривая в голове стучал вопрос всех ли проявивших заботу к своей кобыле так перекореживает, но только он открыл рот, чтобы его задать, Рохус решил закруглить беседу:

— Да, звучит не очень. Но ты приходи сегодня, мы тебе все расскажем как следует. У нас вечером пьянка небольшая наметилась, будут Карим, Пол и Ири.

— После отбоя, да?

— Ага, во время дежурства Ири.

— И по какому поводу?

— Ну. Мой день рождения, — нехотя признался Рохус, отводя глаза.

Веки Ривая сами собой закрылись, он помотал головой.

— И ты мне говоришь об этом только сейчас?

— Я забыл.

— Ты забыл?

— Забыл.

— Не верю. Что же ты за человек такой? — пробормотал Ривай с неопределенным тяжелым чувством в груди. Пытаясь понять что это, он параллельно решал, какой бы принести подарок? Сможет ли он достать хоть что-то стоящее за такой краткий срок?

— А ты приходи и узнаешь, — просто отозвался Рохус и обратил свой взгляд на спешившегося Карима, довольно о чем-то рассуждающего рядом с Конрадом. 

Тот соскользнул взглядом с болтливого протеже прямо на них. В этот момент нахождение здесь бесповоротно опротивело Риваю, ему наконец-то вспомнилось, что сейчас самый разгар дня, а он прохлаждается. Скомкано попрощавшись, он быстро развернулся и пошел... Куда же? Ах да, к Ханджи, подшивать отчеты. Она взяла с него обещание явиться еще утром, помочь ее обожженным ладоням — накануне пробирка в ее руке перегрелась из-за бурной реакции и результат выплеснулся на кожу. Вечно у нее все не как у людей... Впрочем, у Ривая тоже все-было не по-человечески — по крайней мере его в этом старательно убеждали.

За делами день быстро кончился. Ривай так и не придумал стоящего подарка, поэтому просто перекупил у Гюнтера бутылку дорогого бурбона, которому уготовил судьбу быть просто поставленной на стол. Расточительство во всех смыслах этого слова: друзья Рохуса, кажется, не умели пить, а сам Рохус больше бы обрадовался новым сапогам или собственному наново сделанному седлу — но все это было не достать за один день, да и стоило гораздо больше крепкого «Призрака короны», каким бы замечательным он ни был. Время было не на его стороне.

Прижимая к себе бутылку, Ривай бесшумно покинул казармы после отбоя и вкрадчиво просочился в конюшню. Он постоянно одергивал себя, но все же понемногу срывался в спешку — ему хотелось услышать продолжение того дивного сказа. Стараясь быть незаметным, он трусцой добежал до противоположного выхода и свернул в сторону амуничной — дверь напротив нее сияла оранжевым теплым светом, на полу пригрелось желтое неспокойное пятно от очага. Там была комната с инвентарем для уборки и ухода за конюшней, а за перегородкой слева конюхи сорганизовали себе комнату отдыха. Камин, шкаф с покоцанной посудой, доска с кривыми крючками для верхней одежды, скамьи и стол, за которым сейчас сидели все четыре товарища и тихо переговаривались. Рыжая Ири заметила его первым и округлила рот.

— О, а вот вы! А мы как раз вас ждали, — подошла она к нему, участливо улыбаясь, и взяла его пальто.

Рохус поднял на него взгляд, растягивая уголки губ в улыбке. Казалось, что на лице у него было облегчение, но Ривай подумал, что померещилось.

— Это нам? — спросил Карим, завидев в его руках блеснувшую темную бутылку, и наклонился корпусом вперед.

— Да, — Ривай поставил ее на стол, показывая округлые стеклянные бока. Пол повернул ее за горлышко к себе рельефным отпечатком с короной и присвистнул. — Что сумел придумать за это время.

Ребятки переглянулись. Ривай прекрасно понимал, что им неловко, но он даже находил в этом своеобразное удовольствие — как старший по званию, он мог себе позволить поставить их в такое положение. Карим сказал:

— Ничего себе. Вы нас балуете.

— А что, получается, Рохус не сказал вам о своем дне рождения заранее? — поинтересовался Пол.

— Честно говоря, узнал только сегодня.

— Безобразие, Рохус, — будто бы недовольно посмотрела Ири на скривившего скептичное лицо именинника, ставя на стол стаканы. — Ты поставил его в неловкое положение.

— Что ж, я не думал, что капитану это может быть интересно, — уклончиво ответил Рохус и извиняюще улыбнулся им всем, будто он действительно провинился.

Услышав это, Ривай нелепо замер, садясь на предложенное место во главе стола, и не очень удобно опустился на свою же ладонь. Какой-то странный, неполный и в чем-то даже оскорбительный ответ... Они же вроде бы повязаны одним делом, нет? Проводят много времени и не только в конюшнях, развлекаются игрой в бредовое проклятье. Да Рохус его трахает в конце-то концов в собственной комнате Ривая — это же значит, что они любовники, — а это тогда что?..

— Ты с ума сошел? Конечно, интересно.

Рохус обратил на него виноватый взгляд. Ривай не знал, что на это сказать.

— Не волнуйтесь, вас ждали, — продолжила Ири, проходя к камину. Из очага она достала котелок, поставила его на подставку. Карим расставил им всем посуду. — А у Рохуса, видимо, опять кукушка набекрень. С ним случается в преддверии важных дат.

— Молчи, женщина, — беззлобно огрызнулся Рохус, пододвигаясь поближе к краю стола. — Я действительно не думал, что у Ривая будет на меня время.

— Хех, — качнулся на стуле Карим и, увидев как на него посмотрели все в помещении, быстро принял серьезный вид. — Что? Просто это странно, вы же постоянно вместе.

«Я тоже так думаю, — подумал Ривай, встревоженно наблюдая за слегка апатичным Рохусом. — Он что-то скрывает...»

— Кто бы говорил, мужчина. Открывал бы ты рот чаще, быть может, что Ривай принес бы нам какое-нибудь мясное лакомство.

— Ну нет, мое влияние на кухню не настолько велико...

— Но вы же не знаете наверняка, да? — внимательно посмотрела на него Ири.

— Ладно, хватит препираться, — ворчливо сказал Пол, наливая всем понемногу в стаканы «Короны». Запах алкоголя смешался с парами жирного мясного супа, у Ривая подвело желудок. Роскошью было и то, и другое, но есть хотелось больше. — Не сказал и не сказал, отвяжитесь от человека. Я хочу тост!

— Кто бы сомневался, — еле слышно усмехнулся Рохус.

— Тост! — повторил Карим, поднимая кружку.

— Погодите, — быстро сказала Ири, и отнесла котелок обратно, а потом села на нагретое место.

Все подняли кружки, Пол встал. Ривай задрал голову на него и настороженно последовал их примеру.

— За, — громко сказал тот и на пару секунд задумался, — нашего замечательного друга, каким бы мрачным он сегодня ни был. Тридцать пять лет, из которых двадцать в разведке — это ли не чудо? Ты старше нас всех, опытнее многих разведчиков, которых я знаю, и явно умнее любого титулованного коневода, — Рохус потряс головой и смущенно прикрыл глаза. — Ну что ты? Я же правду говорю. Преемничество ведь ты не зря получил, не за красивые глаза, а, ворона?

— Не зря, не зря, — с улыбкой повторила Ири.

— За тебя и твои заслуги, старик, — подытожил Пол, и своей кружкой толкнул кружку Рохуса. Задребезжал фаянс, через секунду раздался кашель Карима — неаккуратно выпил.

Ребята принялись за еду, а Рохус все равно выглядел отнюдь не весело и все никак не мог приободриться. «Тридцать пять лет. Ровесник Эрвина, надо же, — отметил Ривай, глотнув бурбон. — Может, его печалит возраст?» Он положил руку на его колено под столом и сжал.

— А что за преемничество?

— Это про решение Конрада назначить меня на его место, — ответил Рохус, отставляя ложку. — Но это недостоверно еще.

— А что, старик нас покидает?

Рохус покачал головой.

— Конечно нет, когда Конрад уйдет на покой, Рохус сам уже будет седой, — весело заявила Ири. — Если, конечно, доживет с этими прорывами Стен.

— Возможно. Да и у нас с ним небольшой разлад.

— Это из-за капитана? — кивнула в его сторону Ири, и Ривай замер с ложкой у рта.

— Ага.

— А что со мной?

— Ну как же? Вы в обход всего вляпались в наше общество, — ответила Ири. — Спасибо Розе, конечно, но Конрад считает, что лучше для таких... экспериментов подбирать кого-то из своих.

— Экспериментов? — повторил Ривай вмиг севшим голосом.

Карим, шумно облизывавший ложку, остановился и быстро бросил Риваю:

— Мы знаем, чем вы заняты. А вот вы, похоже, нет, да?

Лицо Ривая загорелось так, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть — и затрещит как горящее полено в костре. Сердце забилось в ушах, от жути они на секунду оглохли.

— Не бойтесь, этим уж кого-кого, а нас не удивить, — поспешил его успокоить Карим и, облокотившись на на стол, посмотрел на именинника. Держа столовый прибор как, скорее, палку, которой собирается бить или наказывать, он спросил у него: — Как так вышло, что он ничего не знает?

— Рохус, ты какой-то дурной. Мог бы ему и сказать, во что ты его втянул, — выговорил ему Пол в перерывах между зачерпываниями густого супа. 

— Мда. А я-то думала, что ты его от нас прячешь и даже на собрания не водишь...

— Что, брат, седина в голову, бес в ребро, да?

— Я еще не седой, козлы, — раздраженно отбивался от них Рохус, и коснулся под столом ладони Ривая.

Придавленный, взъерошенный, он не смотрел на него, но жадно впился в его пальцы, будто боялся, что Ривай выскользнет и навсегда исчезнет. Мятая рубашка в конце дня выглядела откровенно потасканно, на спине появились точки пота — и явно не из-за жары в комнате или горячей еды. Слабый, неуверенный и зависимый. Он точно боялся разоблачения и вменил себе что-то в вину.

— К вам даже Конрад не подходил, да? — теребил ложку Карим, дергая ее из стороны в сторону как погремушку.

— Да, — ответил Ривай и обратился к Рохусу, сжав его за руку и в знак утешения и уверения, что никуда не уйдет. В конечном счете, что плохого может быть в правде? От нее они вряд ли умрут. — Так, может, сейчас самое время рассказать мне все? Раз уж речь про это зашла. Я уже который день гадаю, что со мной, при чем тут Роза и ваши полсотни разумных боевых лошадей.

На предложение никто не откликнулся, все посмотрели на Рохуса.

— Ну же, ребят, скажите мне...

— В общем, — гаркнул Рохус и оборвал себя, чтобы прокашлсяться, — я не очень хотел в этом сознаваться, Ривай. Это моя ошибка, что ты оказался участником покрытия Розы... Короче говоря, это было что-то вроде ритуала. Называется Лошидным Ввязом. Это когда кобыла во время первого покрытия переходит в новую семью, небольшой табун, туда же она тащит за собой и своего всадника, пробуждая в нем, так сказать, животное начало. Ну, то есть в нашем случае неистребимое желание сношаться с жеребцами. 

— Так раз ты это знал, то зачем же меня повел? — нахмурился Ривай.

— Я думал, что Ввяз работает только на женщинах-всадниках, — он прикрыл рукой глаза, краснея до ушей. — И не знал, что мужчины тоже могу быть подвержены этому наваждению.

— А сам-то... — прервал его взволнованную речь Пол.

— Это другое.

— И тем не менее...

— Менее не тем, Пол, — отрезал Рохус, резко поднимая голову. — Это уже только моя забота и не то чтобы я хотел сейчас об этом говорить. В общем, Ривай, я не увидел ничего дурного в том, чтобы присутствовать во время... процесса. А тут, вот, случилось то, что случилось.

Так вот чего стыдился Рохус и чего не мог все это время ему сказать? Что за ерунда. Ривай окинул их всех взглядом. В нем боролось две главные мысли: эти люди знают, что он кувыркается под жеребцами, и что кувыркаться с лошадьми нормально.

— Извини, Ривай, что все так сложилось.

— Да уж ладно, — отмахнулся он, с трудом ворочая языком.

— Я сама согласилась на нечто подобное три года назад. Могу подтвердить, что ни разу не видела, чтобы мужчины были участниками Ритуалов, — заявила Ири. — Даже в роли кандидатов.

— Я не так давно в теме, — помотал головой Карим. — Но везде, где надо кого-то символически оплодотворить, используют женщин, это точно.

Ривай притянул к себе руку, неспокойно завозившись на стуле. Пол опять всем разлил бурбона и встал, чтобы долить Риваю до половины.

— Да, капитан, вы не первый, кто додумался трахаться с жеребцами и кобылами, — сказал он ему с улыбкой и дыхнул на него. Запахло только что съеденным супом.

— А может это все сказки? — с сомнением сказал Ривай, поднося ко рту кружку. В нос ударило насыщенным резким запахом алкоголя, рот обожгло.

Ири сочувственно потрепала его по плечу.

— Попробуйте месяц сидеть смирно и к лошадям не подходить. Если под конец срока не полезете на стенку, то тогда да, небылицы.

— А мы просто чокнутые, — добавил Пол, садясь за стол. — Которые водят хороводы вокруг своих коней. Конрад у нас самый главный поехавший, как девка его все, он и сам с концами. Карим уж точно невменяемый — столько падал, а едет на состязание по конкуру. Ири просто озабоченная — на добровольной основе подписалась на то, чтобы ее покрывали жеребцы. А Рохус... у Рохуса давно уже крыша едет, нам ли не знать.

— Да ничего она не едет... — вяло отмахнулся от него Рохус.

— Конечно, не едет, она летит! Взял к нам и капитана Ривая привел, это же кто о таком мог подумать? Конрад столько старался, чтобы командор Эрвин про нас ничего не узнал, а тут ты со своими бесами, — ответил Пол, поднимая чашку. — И за это надо выпить!

— За бесов, — подвела Ири, чокаясь с ним. — То бишь за наших ненаглядных!

Ривай не очень разделял их праздничное настроение, пораженный свалившимися на него образами, но всем остальным явно было не внове совмещать бредни с бытом. Вопросов было больше, чем ответов, но если он начнет их задавать, то, возможно, он испортит праздник. То, с какой легкостью они все это произносили наводило неприятное ощущение инаковости. Будто все помещение вывернуто шиворот-навыворот и Ривай уселся следить за происходящим изнутри, совершенно ничего не понимая. Ему было неприятно, что он разоблачен многими, но с другой стороны кто еще бы нормально отнесся к его пристрастию, если не люди из этого круга? Они точно умеют хранить секреты.

Все выпили, но Пол настоял на том, чтобы Ривай осушил стакан полностью. Когда «Призрачная корона» закончилась, а на столе появилось обычное вино, Рохус опять извинился, опять получил прощение и в итоге слегка взбодрился. Ири по-приятельски обняла их обоих за плечи и поцеловала в макушки, Карим и Пол принялись сравнивать лучших вольтижеров Гвардии и Военной полиции, а когда их разговор вовлек всех, он затронул напрямик Ривая и его мнение насчет возможности обучения разведчиков «разным трюкам». Все неожиданно вошло в обычное русло, и Ривай довольно просто оказался в своей тарелке. Чтобы почувствовать себя еще лучше он решил непременно расспросить обо всем происходящем Конрада лично и без свидетелей. Иначе никак.

Их посиделки затянулись, и Ривай вывалился из конюшни с давно позабытым ощущением легкости. Провожая их, Ири пригрозила Полу «припомнить за озабоченную», Карим обещал «добавить за невменяемого», и пока они препирались впереди, Рохус отвел его обратно в холодную амуничную, слюняво поцеловал руки и уткнулся в них, тяжело вздыхая. Ривай не понимал этого самобичевания, ведь с ним все в порядке, лошадиный член — это не то, чем можно его напугать, да и не сказать, чтобы происходящее пагубно на него влияло. Они всегда держались рамок, всегда были осторожны. Но поведение Рохуса вызывало подозрения, что на его совести есть еще что-то... Хотя он пьян, какой с него спрос?

— Мы все равно же будем видеться, да? — прогудел Рохус, и вибрирующий влажный воздух протиснулся сквозь пальцы.

— Конечно. С чего ты взял?..

— Ты не сердишься на меня? Не хочешь все это прекратить?

— Кто, я? — удивился Ривай. С чего бы это? — Даже не думал об этом.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он, смотря на сомкнутые лодочкой руки. Бережно сложив их вместе, он обхватил их и крепко сжал. — Не говори никому о том, что сегодня услышал, ладно?

— Да уж кому об этом скажешь-то.

— Тем более не говори.

Ривай думал предупредить его о том, что пойдет к Конраду, но решил повременить. Пьяные, довольные, они разошлись кто куда. Ири осталась охранять конюшню (на деле убирать стол), Пол тоже понял, что не дойдет и вернулся обратно. Карим с Рохусом рванули (точнее, поплелись) в свою казарму, Ривай же остался наедине с собой. Подойдя к своим окнам, он вытащил из сугроба спрятанный еще вечером УПМ, пристегнул его и оказался у себя, в темноте и чистоте. На кровать он рухнул довольный прошедшим вечером. В целом, ему понравилось чуть более тесное общение с Ири, Полом и Каримом. Да и трогательные попытки Рохуса приберечь Ривая очень льстили. Им не доводилось говорить о том, что происходит именно между ними... 

Мечтательно уставившись на потолок, Ривай медленно успокаивался и начал задремывать. Настроение портила только одна мысль: кажется, он попал в секту.


	11. Chapter 11

Проснулся он тяжело и не сразу. Стоило ему только открыть глаза, как в сознании прояснился навестивший его сон. Разглядывая душные зеленые воспоминания, он не мог догадаться об их смысле и вновь уснул. Гигантский лес утянул в себя.

У них был очередной длинный перерыв (который Ривай считал сплошной тратой времени) между марш-бросками. Ривай заскучал и по-быстрому решил развлечься, самоудовлетвориться — обнаженный, он сел под брюхом возбужденного жеребца и измалевал смазкой все свое лицо. Это было где-то за деревом в кустах, до боли напоминавших прилесок у закрытой конюшни. Внезапно его окликнули по имени несколько раз, будто искали, он в испуге обернулся и попятился назад, да так странно, что наделся на конскую елду. Лошадь зафыркала, и на звук к нему немедленно приблизились люди. Его схватили за руку и грубо выдернули из-под ржущего коня, он рухнул на колени и понял, что его держал Эрвин. Тот отпрянул, узнав его лицо, отбросил руку и встал поодаль. Следом вышли Майк и Ханджи — выражение лиц всех троих означало только отвращение и больше ничего. Ривай для них буквально за секунду пал: какого черта и чем он занят во время миссии? Отмерев, Ривай поднялся на ноги и нырнул в кусты в чем мать родила — и ветки больно хлестали его по бокам, груди, выставленным перед лицом рукам, и никто, совершенно никто его не окликнул.

Очередное пробуждение вышло тяжелым. Сердце медленно стучало в груди, и Ривай с головой, будто набитой ватой, не сразу понял, что уже не спит. Во сне его преследовало какое-то гнетущее ощущение, которому было не подобрать обозначения. Стоило только внимательно присмотреться к нему, как оно — пуф! — и исчезало. Он спрашивал себя, почему во сне убегал? Неужели из-за стыда? И, поразмыслив, со смешанным чувством признавал — да, из-за него.

Бросая раздумья, Ривай с облегчением принялся за все утренние ритуалы: навел порядок в комнате, переоделся в свежее, умылся, пришел на построение. Мысли о сне посетили его опять только на утреннем совещании Эрвина. Оно было посвящено провизии, проблемам со своевременной доставкой писем, распорядку дня — в общем, управлению хозяйством. Это и была их главная тема зимой, ничем другим заниматься не приходилось. Ривай всегда на таких собраниях скучал и слушал вполуха, пусть туда и приходило с полразведки. К слову, сегодня туда явился и Конрад, изредка его оглядывающий.

«Пусть хоть засмотрится», — думал Ривай, тяжело уставившись на глаза, брови и лоб старика. Думает, что он извращенец? Да пожалуйста. Под его ходатайством целый взвод извращенцев, кто он, чтобы судить? И какое Риваю должно быть дело до его мнения? Ему уже тридцать, он не собирается до старости лет спрашивать у всех людей разрешения на исполнение своих желаний.

Он посмотрел вверх, тихо хмыкнув себе под нос. Желаний, да... Скорее, шалостей. Что он там представлял себе на плацу? Как он залез под лошадь, кажется. Да, как погладил ее живот, такой плотный и крупный, с мягкими венками. Повел ладони к сгибу бедра и наткнулся на крупные яйца, удушающе вонючие от пота и самого запаха лошадиной кожи. Рассмотрел теплую кармашек-щель, в которую так и хотелось залезть рукой... Ривай прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, представляя, как раздвигает складки, вытаскивает наружу розовый мягкий член, а потом тыкает в его уретру пальцем. Головка набухает так быстро, что его бедный пальчик крепко стискивает эрекция — как в кулак. Скакун от удовольствия всхрапывает...

Ривай очнулся, скручивая в запутанный замок пальцы. Надо же, он выключился прямо на совещании. Его половинчатое отсутствие никто не заметил, даже Конрад наконец-то решил послушать умного человека и смотрел не на него, а на Эрвина. Указательный и средний на левой руке расступились в стороны под втискивающимся пальцем правой руки. Гладкая прохладная кожа тесно прижималась к ходящему вперед и назад суставу фаланг.

Вот каким он стал. Извращенным, озабоченным и порочным. Порочным.

Расплетая руки и совершенно нормально сложив их на груди, Ривай подумал, что Рохус и его друзья могут быть правы. Что это не его желания на самом деле, а наведенные каким-то лошадиным духом, пусть и через невидимую связь между всадником и лошадью. От этой мысли назойливо жужжащие мысли о собственной неправильности тут же прихлопнуло как свернутой в рулон газетой — это не его вина. Но все же это его жизнь — какая вообще разница, откуда взялись в нем эти желания, если они есть и настойчиво требуют осуществления? Ему просто надо смириться. Точнее, Ривай уже давно к этому привык и лишь констатировал факты.

Совещание закончилось, и люди принялись отодвигать стулья, задвигать их за собой, попутно собирать бумажки. Ривай продолжал сидеть, чтобы традиционно последним выйти из кабинета. Эрвин повернулся к нему, Ривай посмотрел в ответ. Пару секунд они серьезно пялились друг на друга, и Эрвин ухмыльнулся. Ривай тоже не удержался и в конце-концов подошел к двери — как вдруг его позвали. Он обернулся и спиной прислонился к двери. Щелкнула ручка.

— Я заметил, что Конрад на тебя недобро поглядывает, — сказал Эрвин, поудобнее усаживаясь на стуле.

— Я тоже.

— Вы в ссоре?

— Вряд ли. Я даже с ним ни разу не говорил.

— Ага. Значит, ты ему где-то перешел дорогу, да?

— Что ты, — удивился Ривай и подошел поближе, укладывая неспокойные руки на спинку стула. — Просто... Не знаю. Теряюсь в догадках. Наверное, ему не понравилось, что мы вчера пили в конюшне.

— В конюшне? — уточнил Эрвин, склоняя голову вбок.

— Да, она же большая. После отбоя. У нас был праздник.

— У нас?

— У нас. Был день рожденья Рохуса.

— А-а, — протянул Эрвин и улыбка его слегка увяла. — И все?

— Да. Всего лишь. 

Они замолчали. Эрвин поджал губы, но все продолжал улыбаться, хотя его лицо выглядело огорченным. 

— Знаешь, я тоже этого не одобряю.

— Брось, Эрвин. Пожалей людей, все-таки праздник, а в праздник можно, — защищался Ривай, покачивая влево-вправо стул. — Если тебя это утешит, пили мы всего лишь один раз.

— Тогда понятно, — покачал головой он и плавно склонился над своими документами.

Ривай хотел было подойти и объясниться, что то, что он пьет с другой компанией — это не значит, что он не будет пить со старыми друзьями или с ним лично. Даже сделал несколько шагов вперед, но потом себя одернул — а правильно ли он все понял? А надо ли ему рассказывать, как все было на самом деле? Об этой части своей жизни откровенно им не поговорить, если они никогда об этом не говорили. Подумав об этом, Ривай в досаде легко стукнул кулаком по столу, попрощался и вышел.

Надеясь найти Конрада у себя, он пошел в конюшню, свернул в вет-пристройку и постучался в кабинет-аптеку. Ему никто не ответил, и Ривай, с каждой секундой все меньше представляя, с чего бы им начать разговор, постучал еще раз. По ту сторону опять смолчали, так что, скорее всего, там никого не было. Ривай на пробу нажал на ручку — думал, там будет закрытая дверь — но кабинет оказался незапертым. Ривай осторожно заглянул внутрь.

Аптекарские шкафы окружали все стены, даже под окнами находились небольшие тумбы с вытянутыми деревянными ящиками. Белоснежное сияние от снега наполняло всю комнату — из окон открывался вид на поле, сбоку разве что виднелась огороженная территория левады. Ривай в тишине прошелся по пахнущему пылью и препаратами кабинету, тут стоял один длинный чистый стол, чуть поодаль находилось бюро с потасканным стулом-креслом. Обивка засалилась в некоторых местах; поставив колено на некогда мягкое сиденье, Ривай почувствовал, что под тканью находятся либо камни, либо все те же доски.

На столешнице лежала парочка каких-то бумаг: растрепанное письмо от некого Вильгельма, коновала откуда-то с западной стороны Розы, и убористый ответ самого Конрада со схематичными рисунками, видимо, перерисованными с атласа. Виднелись так и не оттертые кляксы чернил, а рядом лежала видавшая виды тетрадь в мягкой кожаной обложке. Ривай наугад открыл ее в середине и бесцельно проскочил глазами блоки текста с датами сверху. Исписанные страницы, сгибаясь под пальцами, похрустывали, а в тексте были слишком внушительные точки — видимо, Конрад в какие-то моменты долго думал, что же ему написать дальше — и на обратной стороне они проявлялись темными ямками.

Это был дневник, причем, судя по нерегулярным записям, личный. Ривая мало трогала эта сторона жизни Конрада, он вынул пальцы и, поворачивая обложку, вдруг увидел свое имя. Книга закрылась. Уставившись на нее, Ривай опять открыл последнюю запись:

_«Очевидно, что Рохус, болван эдакий, решился хоть что-то рассказать своему капитану Риваю. Не думаю, что он расскажет все, только пару слов. Зря я не вмешался раньше, зря. Ситуация, в общем, складывается благоприятная — капитан уже на шестом месяце Ввяза ведет себя не чуднее обычного (хотя я все время начеку и ожидаю припадка), быть может, что эта лошадка дойдет до финиша и без всякой помощи?  
Мне кажется, что Рохус не сам сказал, его спросили. Капитан что-то подозревает? Пора поговорить с ним, мало ли как ему запудрили мозги. Речь все же о здоровье моих подопечных»._

Это было написано вчера. Лошадка — это про него, да? Что-то не спешил старик выйти поболтать... Ривай чуть пролистнул назад, пытаясь по датам найти первое упоминание себя и споткнулся о короткий текст в конце сентября:

_«Рохус побратал Розу и капитана Ривая во время Ввяза.  
Какой идиот. Нас из-за него быстро накроют»._

Ниже было подробнее:

_«Знал я, говорили мне, что мужеложцам веры нет!  
Он влюбился в него, втюрился в капитана как какая-то малолетняя кадетка и повел его на первую случку Розы. Воспользовался свойством лошадей Росскетила ради своей выгоды, хитрец. Хорошо, что хоть не додумался припереть его весной сразу в роли Дара, вот бы его перекосило.  
Не знаю, что делать. Капитану в рот заглядывает вся разведка, особенно его братия акробатов, да и сам он дружит с командором. Впрочем, всегда можно любой бред списать на умственную слабость на нервной почве или сумасшествие.   
Если с ним будет, как с Анной — это будет ужас. Это мой новый ночной кошмар»._

_«Рохус держит меня за идиота и прикидывается дураком. Говорит, что никакого Ввяза не было, это я придумываю.  
Весь вечер провел с горячим котелком вина и в думках, что Рохус пидорас и лжец. Не хочу его прикрывать.  
А придется»._

Ривай пролистал дневник чуть дальше и решил, что, вероятно, это чтиво куда интереснее и откровенней личной беседы. Но с чего Конрад решил, что Рохус лгал? В поисках ответа, он всматривался в записи гораздо более поздние, чем дальше по времени они были написаны от сентября, тем меньше было упоминаний Рохуса и самого Ривая. Видимо, ситуация как-то устоялась... А, вот, в начале декабря есть.

_«Вспоминаю свою дочку Анну. До сих пор не могу понять ее решение окунуться в Лошадиный Ввяз — сказала, что хочет стать семьей с лошадьми Росскетила, но мне уже кажется, что ей просто хотелось покрутиться под жеребцами. Скрепя сердце я пишу это, но ведь так, наверное, и было... Как нелепо с ней все закончилось, а ведь если бы я не пускал все на самотек, если бы не уехал тогда на ипподром...  
Возможно, происходящее сейчас — это знак. Возможно, что в словах Рохуса тоже есть доля правды, и недаром Роза так привязалась к капитану Риваю. Наверное, им нужен не абы кто на эту роль. И, я думаю, что все возможно исправить»._

Кто-то повел лошадь в угловую комнату — видимо, поменять подковы. Идея оказаться разоблаченным Риваю сильно не нравилась, и он прекратил чтение. Дневник быстро оказался закрыт и аккуратно придвинут на место. Не стоило забывать, что он тут не один, и в любой момент сюда мог войти все тот же Конрад. Опосредованно, конечно, было гораздо проще общаться — да и Конрад теперь не казался таким осуждающим за все и вся... Но все равно видеться с ним лично не очень хотелось.

Открыв дверь, Ривай улучил момент, когда из кузницы послышался громкий смех расслабленных конюхов (верный знак, что начальства рядом нет), и выскользнул из пристройки. Оказавшись на морозном свежем воздухе, он растер заслезившиеся от света глаза и шел, все время думая о некой Анне. О которой никогда не слышал, но которая болела тем же, чем и он сам.

Освободившись вечером, Ривай, стараясь не наткнуться ни на Рохуса, ни на его друзей, занятых вычищением денников вдали, опять пришел к Конраду, и опять его не застал. Ветврач сказала ему, что тот уехал в город за лекарствами, и ждать его следует лишь к утру — и это значило, что поговорить им сегодня было не судьба. Ривай бы примирился с этим, если бы не знал о существовании дневника Конрада, полностью забитого записями с уже готовыми ответами. Ближе к ночи Ривай окончательно измаялся и пришел в аптеку-кабинет с целью хотя бы еще чуть-чуть почитать о своем проклятье. Внутри он зажег подсвечник, поставил его поудобнее на стол и поискал убранный куда-то дневник. Отодвигая ящички над столешницей, его внимание привлекла соскользнувшая по лакированной поверхности книга, стоявшая возле ящиков. Желтая и потрепанная, на ней было название: «Лошади Росскетила», из любопытства Ривай открыл ее и понял: это оно.

Зачитавшись, он едва успел услышать копошения ключа в двери. Задув свечи, он открыл окно ровно тогда, когда на пороге появился Конрад — Ривай прыгнул на вычищенную тропинку и был таков.


	12. Chapter 12

Через три часа наступило пять утра, и глухая ночь отступала, хотя небо было все еще темное. Рассвет скоро должен заняться, однако все еще сходящая полная луна продолжала освещать серо-белоснежный штаб. Риваю это было на руку — он так и не сомкнул глаз и рассматривал открывавшийся из окна ночной пейзаж, раздумывая над тем, что совсем недавно прочитал.

Секта, значит. Культ лошади. Ривай не был удивлен — где как не здесь проще сойти с ума и начать поклоняться всему, что обладало хоть какой-то защищенностью от гигантов. Стены, лошади, УПМ — в круг почитания вхоже все, хоть камень, хоть трава, лишь бы приносило пользу и могло защитить от напастей. Мало ли какие чокнутые выбирали и выбирают разведку. Сказка про Вагна выглядела достоверно и наверняка была им самим и выдумана (если, разумеется, Вагн существовал) — бедолага повредился на голову во время первых вылазок, когда на гигантов еще ходили с мечами наперевес. А после одиночного странствования по лесам с этим ушибленным не то что лошади должны были говорить, но и белочки и прочее дикое зверье. Дальше, видимо, по легенде благородный Вагн должен был как-то их ввести в использование разведкой — и это в то время, когда за два коня можно было купить село.

Забавный рассказ. Ривай все время язвенно поддевал детали биографии чудака-Вагна и особенности распрекрасного Росскетила. Легенда не проходила проверки на правдоподобность, но история засела в его голове прочно — и в какой-то момент сказочность перестала быть смешной. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря тому, что Ривай не был категорически против описанного в «Лошадях Росскетила». Он понимал людей, выбравших лошадь в качестве покровителя — ведь ее действительно не ели гиганты, а это огромное преимущество перед людьми. Лошади в большинстве своем жили столько, сколько иные рекруты-то не живут, и иногда Ривай задумывался, кто тут на самом деле настоящая разведка и тех ли ветеранов стоит слушаться.

«Ох, что же я несу», — устало одернул себя Ривай, тоскливо окидывая взглядом пусть по-зимнему уютный, но уже приевшийся вид. До подъема еще полтора часа, до построения — два. Ждать эти бесконечные минуты здесь будет такой же пыткой, как и предыдущие три. Еще возле окна было холодно, руки замерзли. Сна не было и не будет, и сегодня днем ему придется опять ходить как ворчливое пугало (а если ему повезет и его одолеет усталость, то днем он приляжет на пару часов. Если повезет). В конюшне должно быть и поинтереснее, и потеплее — Риваю все равно туда путь заказан, с Конрадом ведь надо по-человечески поговорить. 

Комната после длительного таращенья на серебристый снег была черной. Ривай медленно встал, почти на ощупь вышел, двигаясь скорее по памяти, чем по светоощущению и взял пальто. Наспех одевшись, он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и быстро прошел до первого этажа. Пройдя мимо взбодрившихся патрульных, он не объясняясь направился к главной двери конюшни и вошел, отодвинув створку. Как ни странно, он увидел, что в самом конце прохода шумно подметал Карим, а у поворота в пристройку все еще стояли друг на друге ящики с лекарствами — на торце у каждого был аптекарский белый знак, и узнать его издалека не составляло никакого труда.

Стараясь шагать как можно громче, он пошел к Кариму — за шаркающим звуком, с которым метла царапала камень, было ничего не слышно. Тот обернулся несколько позже, чем ожидал Ривай, на секунду удивился, но тут же расслабленно улыбнулся, снимая пот со лба. Сонно потирая глаз, он попытался заговорить, но невовремя зевнул:

— Ривоа-ай...

— Ага, он самый, — Ривай посмотрел на открытый рот и сосчитал все его верхние зубы. Не хватало парочки с ребристой верхушкой посередине — видимо, его однажды знатно приложило (возможно, как раз во время падения с лошади). — Вы только приехали?

— Ой, давно и ночью. Конрад захотел все медикаменты расставить сразу, будто ему, старику, заняться больше нечем...

— Так он у себя в кабинете?

Карим вместо ответа опять некстати зевнул и завыл. Однако слева донеслось отчетливое:

— У себя, у себя.

Громкий, будто произнесенный в небо голос однозначно принадлежал не человеку. Ривай моргнул. Плавно повернул голову и посмотрел на высунутую лошадиную морду... Розы. Она чуть повернула шею влево, чтобы лучше его видеть.

— Ага, его там как приклеило сегодня, видать проверок ждет, — сказал Карим. — А ты к нему наконец-то?

— Я?.. — задумался вслух Ривай. Когда до него дошла суть вопроса, он резко кивнул. — Да, туда.

— Самое время, — Карим подобрал метлу и грабли, и сгорбившись пошел прятать инвентарь. — Он тебе много нового может рассказать, знаешь?

Ривай посмотрел на его удаляющийся силуэт, а потом перевел взгляд обратно на лошадь. Это было в его голове или это действительно _она_ произнесла?

— Воды мне дай, — опять появился голос, больше похожий на бараний. Не человеческий. Не лошадиный.

Ривай заозирался по сторонам — это ненастоящее, его разыгрывают! Самым наглым образом! Здесь! В пять утра! Конрад сказал им, что этот несчастный капитанишка шарился в кабинете, и они, хитрые, сговорились еще раз поводить жалкого извращенца за нос и навешать еще больше лапши!

Почти свирепо взглянув на замершую Розу, он еле удержался, чтобы не выдолбить дверь денника прямо ногой. Взял фонарь, открыл щеколду и уверенно вошел, оттесняя спокойно отходящую вбок Розу. В попытках найти спрятавшегося идиота, он так быстро вертелся, что чуть не сжег к чертовой матери всю эту бесовскую конюшню. Он вышел и, опираясь на борт между дверями денника, заглянул к другим лошадям. Никого! А где?!

— Это я. Говорю я, всадник, — сказала Роза, вновь выглядывая в проеме.

Ривай замер, жадно смотря на ее рот. «Не верю», — сказал он про себя.

— Воды мне дай уже, — продолжила она, и ее челюсти неестественно часто смыкались, а губы изгибались, давая просвету между ними принять форму длинной щели или круглой дырки. Ривай не думая протянул руку, коснулся ее слюнявого рта и тут же отдернулся, потому что Розе было не до ласк. Она ловко щелкнула зубами. — Воды.

Карим, видимо, замотался и все позабыл, что ему надо было сделать. Ривай поднял стоявшее рядом ведро с водой и поднес к ее морде. Она опустила в ведро рот и принялась громко глотать, хлюпая водой. Пока она была занята, Ривай закрыл ногой дверь денника и одной рукой запер на длинную задвижку. Не дожидаясь, когда она выхлебает все ведро, он поставил воду обратно и крутанулся на месте, прыгуче выскакивая в коридор к пристройке. Глаза его были обращены только, исключительно, единственно к двери с приникшей к полу полоской света. Троекратно постучав, Ривай вошел внутрь под испуганный взгляд вытянувшегося за бюро Конрада и быстро закрыл дверь спиной. Задержав дыхание, он слушал нет ли топота копыт, не вырвалась ли Роза, не рухнула ли дверь денника — вдруг она помчалась за ним, вдруг эта ее речь была каким-то знаком?..

Конрад тут же оказался рядом и настороженно наклонился. Его лицо вытянулось, когда он понял, отчего капитан так молчалив, и потянул его за локоть внутрь комнаты:

— Ривай, вы напуганы? — поразился он, свободной рукой отодвигая ему стул.

— А бывают ли говорящие лошади?

Конрад в замешательстве посмотрел на него, укладывая обе его руки на подлокотники. Ривай был тронут этой заботой о «воришке», которого старик только что гнал взашей отсюда, но вопреки самому себе никак это не отметил.

— Да, и целых пятьдесят голов. С вами кто-то разговаривал?

— Да.

— И как давно? Кто именно?

— Сейчас. Роза.

Услышав это, напряженный Конрад обмяк и спокойно кивнул:

— Все нормально, — он подошел к столу в центре комнаты, потирая себе лоб. Ривай следил за ним. Под его расстегнутой курткой был теплый вязаный свитер — это не элемент формы и носить такое на территории их части было нельзя. — Я вам дам снадобье, чтобы не нервничать.

— Не надо, переживу.

— У вас ужасный вид, — поднял руку Конрад, полуобернувшись. — Я настаиваю.

«Да пожалуйста», — молча решил Ривай, и когда тот зажег подсвечник с одной свечой, запоздало прижал руку к подбородку. Ощупал свое лицо и пригладил волосы. Все с ним в порядке, нормальный вид. Просто переполошился.

Конрад опустился на корточки перед выдвижными ящиками, достал белоснежные фаянсовые склянки и влил их содержимое в пустую маленькую пиалу с круглым дном. 

— То, что с вами происходит... Это значит, что вы постепенно становитесь частью лошадиной семьи, только и всего.

— Вы тоже слышите их?

— Когда провожу обряды. Другими словами, лишь в праздничные дни, — он протянул ему раствор. — Выпейте, это вас немного успокоит.

Наспех приготовленная смесь пахла травами и была непонятного цвета — не разглядеть в такой темени. На вкус оно было горьким, Ривай невольно поморщился. Вряд ли подействует — на него все эти знахарские приемчики не действуют.

— А я? Что я, буду слышать их на постоянной основе?

— Нет, конечно, — тяжело присел напротив Конрад, опираясь на колено. Ухнув на стул, он поставил пустую пиалу подальше от края столешницы и добавил: — Сначала только Розу, а потом уже всех.

— Всю жизнь? — сорвалось у Ривая, и ему показалось, что в собственном голосе прорезался ужас. — Даже если Роза ожеребится и моя страсть к... исчезнет?

— Возможно, — квело улыбнулся ему Конрад, на пару пуговиц застегивая свою куртку. — У лошадей вообще-то свой язык, с людьми они говорят на другом. В конечном счете с вами просто могут не хотеть говорить. Вы же сами лошадям ничего не рассказываете? Вот и они могут молчать.

Ривай прямо посмотрел на него. Тот выдержал взгляд, но вскоре моргнул и вяло усмехнулся.

— Это правда? То, что вы говорите?

— Да. Я это увидел, я этим пользуюсь, так меня учили. А вы сомневались, капитан?

— Я думал, что вы все просто сошли с ума.

— Мы уже, — широко улыбнулся он, в свете влажно блеснули белые зубы. Замерев так на пару секунд, он дополнил: — С этой работой мы все обречены сойти с ума и поверить в невероятное.

— Возможно, — протянул Ривай, ловя себя на том, что его тело обмякло и стало тяжелым, как свинец. На пробу он согнул пару пальцев, они послушно сгибались, и это приводило в легкое замешательство. Они же из металла.

Перед его лицом появилась желтая книжка, которую он читал ночью. Он оторвался от созерцания ладони и вспомнил где находится.

— Дочитайте ее. Так и быть, я прощаю вам сегодняшнее вторжение, — Ривай пролистал ее страницы и опять посмотрел на название. — Почитайте, она ответит на все ваши вопросы. А потом верните. Она дорога мне как память о моем отце.

— Это он ее написал?

— Да. Он тоже работал в разведке, объезжал лошадей. Томмазо, так его звали. Написал, напечатал в одной частной мануфактуре и отдал мне перед тем, как его жизнь оборвалась при странных обстоятельствах, — Конрад подпер подбородок кулаком и отвлеченно посмотрел поверх Ривая, вспоминая что-то свое. — Думаю, за разоблачительные речи его прихлопнули люди короля, дело это для власть имущих невеликое. Особенно если убрать надо болтливого старика, пьянствующего в кабаках, — вздохнул он, раздумывая о выпавших горестях. — Мы с матерью, разумеется, после такого сменили имена и фамилию. Был я Кристианом Рицци — стал Конрадом Вагнером, хех, и это в сознательном-то возрасте...

Ривай положил книжку на колени и уставился на нее. Овальная рамочка в форме хлыста с надписью внутри «Лошади Росскетила», ранее казавшаяся слишком романтичной и подходящей больше любовному роману, теперь смотрелась намного зловеще.

— От этих знаний выпало много горя на мою судьбу, — покачал он головой. — Вы же понимаете, что обо всем прочитанном стоит молчать?

— Разумеется.

— Тогда читайте. А если будут вопросы — задавайте мне не стесняясь. Моя вот дочь решила, что все понимает и без своего папаши, и что в итоге? Хех, умерла прямо под жеребцом... Уехала домой в отпуск, не удержалась и подлезла под обычных лошадей в конюшне. Повредила себе внутренности, упала от потери крови, ее топтали... — Конрад оборвался и быстро пробормотал: — Да что об этом говорить.

Зажмурившись, он стер одинокие тропинки слез со щек и склонил голову над столом. Ривай в смятении смотрел на его седую шевелюру, чувствуя себя сквозь травяное успокоительное немного неловко. Уместно ли сочувствие такого человека, как он? Ему ничего не было известно про Анну из дневника до этого дня, она была такой же как Рохус? Или как он?

— Простите за все эти тяжелые воспоминания. Я к тому, что у нее тоже был Ввяз, — пояснил Конрад, распрямляясь. — В восемнадцать лет только, до ваших годков не дожила.

— Мне жаль, — перебил его Ривай, удивившись сам себе. Слова так легко и неожиданно выскользнули из рта, и не уследить.

— Ее схватила горячка, она совсем потеряла самоконтроль. То, что навязывают нам разумные лошади... Это же в прямом смысле нечеловеческие испытания, вы поймите.

— А Рохус, — опять перебил его Ривай. Да что же это такое, все рвется из него и рвется... — Знал, что Лошадиный Ввяз работает как на мужчинах, так и на женщинах?

В этот раз Конрад нахмурился.

— Кто его разберет. Это уже ваши личные дела, если вы понимаете о чем я. Он же обожает вас.

— Понятно.

— А вот моя дочь знала, на что шла, — догадался о причине его вопроса Конрад и сразу начал объяснять. — Хотела стать их племенной кобылой, слушать их речь и общаться — чтобы потом получить мои обязанности и стать лучше, чем я. Я дал согласие, думал, что она готова — но нет. На седьмом месяце она не справилась с вожделением, вот и все. Это было пять лет назад.

— Вы дали на _это_ разрешение? — удивился Ривай, считая про себя свой срок. Шесть месяцев.

— Да. Я рассматривал это только как часть будущего воспитания хорошего проводника между разумными лошадьми и людьми. Думал, что она понимает. А у Анны, кажется, на первом месте был свой женский интерес.

— Осуждаете?

Тот удивленно улыбнулся, будто услышал что-то глупое.

— Не больше, чем вас с Рохусом. Она была неопытной еще, так сложилась ее природа, и ничего с ней мне было не поделать.

— Ясно.

«Ясно, что все плохо».

— За столько лет службы с людьми я насмотрелся на всякие человеческие привычки. Потребности души и потребности тела в сути своей ходят одними путями, а близость с животными лишь один крошечный способ успокоиться. Я не приветствую его, конечно, но если угрозы жизни нет, то и осуждать мне его незачем... Мне еще навести раствор?

— Нет, я вполне спокоен.

— Как хотите.

А ведь он тоже был как Анна. И прекрасно представлял, как это — когда в тебе вдруг раздувается нечто слишком крупное, а кишки, не выдерживая такого растяжения, лопаются. Как бы он кричал... Он наклоняется в сторону, а конь толкается вперед, считая, что это еще не все. Раны внутри тянутся вглубь, он опять кричит и падает на четвереньки, бежит кровь, хлещет через зад, течет по ногам и лужей разливается по полу. Напуганные его криками лошади в тесной конюшне пытаются от него убежать, но не могут и трутся о стены, конь сверху пытается отодвинуться и своим копытом встает слишком близко к руке. Ривай что есть силы подрывается вверх и пытается выйти, но в толкучке трущихся друг о друга лошадей кто-то начал козлить, и он получает копытом в плечо, отлетая в противоположную стену... А потом его труп находят наутро, и на весь Разведкорпус гремит только одна новость.

Какой позор. Никогда этого нельзя допускать, только не с ним! 

— Я ведь справлюсь? С этими пристрастиями?

— В вас больше воли, Анна же была ветреная и ни в чем себе не отказывала, а вот Рохус за вами хорошо следит. Думаю да, вы справитесь, несмотря на ваш пол.

В благожелательный тон, каким были произнесены последние слова, верилось с трудом.

— Я понял. По вопросам — к вам, — Ривай встал, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы не уронить книжку, потому что в глазах потемнело, и тело стало слабым. Он качнулся, как от потери крови. — Что вы мне дали?

— Травяной настой, концентрат. Лошадиную дозу, если интересно, — встал со стула Конрад, придерживая его через весь стол за локоть. — Сейчас пройдет.

Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Ривай заложил книгу за лацкан пальто. С глаз быстро слетела темная паутина, он подошел к двери и обернулся к провожавшему Конраду.

— Рохус мне мало рассказывает. У вас есть что-то еще для меня? Что мне точно надо знать.

— Н-не думаю, — осторожно ответил тот, подбирая слова. — По поводу Лошадиного Ввяза я даже сказал больше, чем мне следовало бы.

Это, видимо, про дочь. Но Риваю было интересно знать про других «потерпевших».

— А Ири? Она сказала, что в чем-то подобном участвовала, она тоже?..

— Нет, это уже другой Ритуал. Но для разговоров об этом слишком рано, Ривай. Лучше идите спать, у вас ужасный вид.

Ривай открыл дверь, вышел за порог и кивнул ему, обернувшись. 

— Спасибо за помощь.

— До встречи, — попрощался с ним понурый Конрад и закрыл дверь.

Замок щелкнул. Ривай удовлетворил свое любопытство, и теперь в голове у него была каша, которую так просто не расхлебать. В проходе тоже никого не было, видимо, Карим юркнул в комнатушку для отдыха и уже давно спал. На улице небо посветлело, ощущение ночи ушло — скоро займется. Ривай быстро озяб и, сильнее закутавшись, пошел по той же скрипящей тропинке, по которой сюда пришел. Патрульные сменяли друг друга, и он прикинул, что через десять минут подъем. Оставалась время, чтобы привести себя в порядок, переодеться и выйти к построению. 

Но у душной, теплой комнаты на него были свои планы. Только он разделся и спрятал свою книжку на самое дно шкафчика в столе, ему захотелось погреть ноги и руки у очага, порадовать себя после сложного дня. Он вновь разжег пламя из углей и подбросил дров; сел поближе и вытянул ноги к огню. Вскорости его стопы будто погрузились в тепло, а мысли наконец-то приобрели жизнеутверждающий настрой. Все у него будет хорошо, его жизни ничего не грозит.

Черт побери, за ним же следит Рохус, Конрад, Карим, Ири и Пол — целая куча человек, да что с ним сделается? А если не давать себе волю и не ходить к лошадям так часто, как это было с бедной Анной, то будет вообще замечательно! Вот и решение всех его головоломных бед. Ривай вздохнул бы с облегчением, додумай эту мысль, но не смог — впервые за неделю он нормально заснул.


	13. Chapter 13

В полдень Ривай очнулся на своей кровати — видимо, проснулся утром и в полусне улегся под одеяло. Он этого не помнил, лишь предполагал, как предполагал реакцию Эрвина на его сегодняшнюю провинность. Волнуясь, он встал, подобрал ремни и по холодному полу босиком прошлепал к окну. Привалившись к стенке и вдевая ноги в свои кожаные путы, он смотрел на будничную, оживленную внутреннюю площадь. Все целы, очередной зимний день в Разведкорпусе. Этого следовало ожидать, беспокоиться было глупо, однако случись здесь что, Ривай бы все проспал, одурманенный питьем Конрада. Он в спешке затянул на себе все ремни, вдел ноги в сапоги, разломав им задник, со второй попытки попал рукой в рукав плаща и наконец-то вылетел на тренировку, где его встретил Эрвин и с мерзковатой ухмылочкой (Ривай при нем когда-то хвастался, что больше двух часов спать в сутки не умеет) отметил, что Ривай, кажется, забыл взять с собой УПМ. 

— И причесаться, — крикнула ему вслед Ханджи, когда он перепрыгивал порог двери.

Уже стоя в строю, как следует проснувшись и уложив вздыбившуюся с правой стороны челку, он вдруг словил себя на мысли, что за все это время не подумал о разумных лошадях. Обычная жизнь вновь стала самой собой — теперь с культом. И влечением, которое вовсе не собиралось его покидать.

«Лошади Росскетила» в целом содержали много нового для Ривая, но еще и много бесполезного. Как эротический рассказ он был бесстрастный и сухой. Перечень родни не раз усыплял сознание и заставлял рассматривать собственные сны. Придворные интриги ровно никак не объясняли происхождение лошадей как самостоятельных существ. Скорее всего Росскетил жил здесь еще до прихода людей и создания Стен. Появление табуна в разведке описано поверхностно — по всей видимости Томмазо сам не знал, как это провернул его дед (Нанна, дочь Вагна, вышла замуж за Паоло, воспитанника какой-то малоизвестной знатной женщины. Рожденный вторым в этом браке Томмазо унаследовал тайну о Росскетиле и в дальшейшем передал ее в печатном виде своему старшему сыну Кристиану, точнее Конраду. Почему-то Ривай не удивился, поняв, что вся их семейка повязана именно на Вагне — в конечном счете кого посвящать в секретное дело, если не семью?), или знал, но считал это очевидным.

Из интересного: лошади Росскетила самосознающие, но насколько — нельзя сказать. Они все как рыбки в неводе, обычные животные, вдруг по какой-то случайности собранные вместе сверхъестественной болезнью под названием Росскетил. Томмазо сам пришел к этому выводу, когда спрашивал у лошадей где в этом огромном табуне Росскетил, а те его отсылали от одной лошади к другой (Ривай отдал бы многое, чтобы хоть краем глаза посмотреть за тем, как он это сделал — собственный «разговор» с Розой ему даже не хотелось вспоминать). Росскетил — это некто вроде духа, живущего на всем табуне. Но при этом не являющийся животным сам по себе. В общем, такое существо, которое нельзя потрогать, но с которым можно было худо-бедно поговорить. Вагн сказал Паоло, а Паоло передал Томмазо, что Росскетил хотел жить и поэтому согласился жить оседланным, с железом во рту и в тесных денниках — иначе быть его табуну убитым охотниками. «Это надо помнить, что нам вверили себя травоядные животные, то есть жертвы, и на каких условиях они это сделали. Человек сильнее их и может бить лошадь, взнуздывать без меры, лупить хлыстом и смертельно обижать прочими способами, однако если такое происходит, то не надо удивляться, когда прямо во время экспедиции все поголовно лошади взбрыкивают, встают в свечку и сбрасывают людей оземь на питание гигантам», — наставлял Томмазо сына, а вместе с ним любого взявшего в руки книгу.

Был в этой повести и совершенно безобидный Ритуал, называемый главным и приуроченным к началу сезона. Весь табун выводят в поле, главный жрец на месте определяет подходящего жеребца или кобылу, в котором он вызывает дух Росскетила. Призванному объясняется, что его подопечные весь этот год были защищены, теперь нужно дать сил самим людям — ведь чтобы продолжать ухаживать им самим нужно пережить лето. Росскетилу предлагается лакомство от жреца, съевши его он ожидает подарков от всех участников, и только потом выносит вердикт. Не было еще ни разу, чтобы Росскетил отказал — но тем не менее за ним остается такое право. Когда он соглашается, все присутствующие гладят его и благодарят. Жрец поклоняется Росскетилу, и Ритуал кончается без всякой крови и жертвоприношений. Вот так. Ривая особенно развлекал тот факт, что даты первых экспедиций выбирал Эрвин. Интересно, как бы он отреагировал на то, что именно его рука определяет начало Ритуала, в котором разведка водит хоровод вокруг лошади, а потом падает ниц? Вот эта шутка его бы добила точно.

Мелкие ритуалы не обладали такой массовостью и смыслом и касались в основном передачи черт животных людям. Ривай ожидал чего-нибудь позабавнее: приобретение лошадиного лица, становление четвероногим... Но перенос заключался в пробуждении чего-то звериного в человеке. Например, быстробежности, что выражалось в том, что человек все время стремится бегать; строптивости — такой человек не терпел, когда над ним командуют и всячески заставляют; непереносимости крови — человек перестает есть мясо и постоянно жует траву (впрочем, это как раз очень подходит их рациону в разведке), стадности... Были и более фундаментальные переносы — агрессии, голода, страха. И похоти.

И вот по поводу Ввяза ничего принципиально нового обнаружить не получилось. Лечится либо тотальным воздержанием (но тут Ривай давно и прочно проиграл), либо исходом десятимесячного срока беременности (если доживешь). По поводу связи с полом лошади ввязавшегося в эту эротическую игру человека тоже ничего не было. Подчеркнуто нейтральный выбор слов (бесполые «всадник» и «лошадь») давал простор воображению, но Ривай был склонен думать, что раз указаний нет — то и деления на мужское и женское нет. Хотя все примеры касались пар кобыла-женщина, жеребец-мужчина...

В том, что случилось с дочерью Конрада, Анной, была большая правда. Если сначала Ривай ужаснулся ее участи и мгновенно влез в ее шкуру, переживая свое неосущствленное, но маячащее на горизонте наказание за нарушение табу, то со временем он перестал быть уверен в том, что это было какое-то возмездие. Это просто случайность. Которой, разумеется, никогда с ним не произойдет.

Понимание происходящего успокоило его гордость и примирило с миром окончательно, как будто мысленно он дочитал ответ, вернулся к вопросу и скребком стер с бумаги изогнутую закорючку. Он с нажимом надавил на точку и получил короткое законченное предложение: «Я одержим сексом с лошадьми» — признание, вряд ли достойное похвал сослуживцев и рукоплесканий разношерстной толпы глазеющих на него зевак, собиравшихся на каждом публичном выступлении Эрвина. Поиски самого себя закончились, теперь осталось просто жить. Переживать напасть, выползти из-под тяжелых условий, отряхнуться и пойти дальше.

Сейчас же по всему выходило, что теперь он встал на месте, замер и при чем замер в болоте. Его постепенно, днем за днем втягивало в топь. Ноги вязли в мягком дне, вода касалась кожи сапог, заливалась под коленом в голенище, хваталась за бедро и бежала вверх, к груди. Сжимала брюхо, сдавливала ребра, заставляла дышать глубже. Вдыхать запахи своего порока, с тоской смотреть на покидаемый мир, закрывать глаза, сдаваться.

Когда он был занят делом, навязчивые мысли притаивались, как какие-нибудь хитроумные рачки под камнями. Однако стоило ему замереть, впасть в безделье, просто устать и дать сознанию рассеяться, как он ощущал, что они выползают из-под камней и бегут, бегут по всему берегу, щелкая клешнями. Даже когда Ривай в сердцах, едва разгибаясь после болезненного сношения или еле сидя в седле на пути обратно думал все это бросить, его пристрастия все равно оставались неизменными. Благо, что они сглаживались в компании с Рохусом, к которому Ривай нежно привязался сверх меры, и который просто своим присутствием распугивал подбирающиеся к Риваю мысли... на какое-то время, потом все вставало на круги своя. Ривай с какой-то тупой тоской мог вспоминать звериное, яростное желание, настигавшее его во время случки с лошадьми. Он как бесплодная кобылица в вечной охоте: его похоть неумолима, и он постоянно, постоянно хочет вертеть задницей перед всеми жеребцами. Рохус же был как его наездник: постоянно одергивал, уводил или наоборот, бросал на растерзание в самое пекло и внимательно смотрел издалека. И при этом ревновал, все время оттягивая тот момент, когда распалившийся Ривай охотно усядется на толстый конский член. Он даже завел привычку подольше трахать своего поехавшего любовника перед главным действом; в последнее время ему полюбилось брать его лицом к себе и сильно заводить ему лодыжки чуть ли не за уши, смотря как щеки Ривая краснеют от натуги и румянца. Ривай без капли стеснения признавал, что это ему тоже нравилось, но отвязаться от настырного увлечения конями казалось невозможным.

Несмотря на это противоречие, Рохус медленно, но верно захватывал все больше и больше места в жизни Ривая. Встречаясь в конюшне, они не шли в денники, а выходили украдкой погулять у левады. Иногда они могли себе позволить запереться в комнате Ривая для ласк (но тогда приходилось быть очень тихим и аккуратным с мебелью) или снять апартаменты в городе (что было хлопотнее). К одобрению других конюхов Ривай по утрам специально приходил помогать кормить и поить лошадей. В столовой он цеплялся за черный вихор Рохуса глазами и рассматривал его зевающее, только что выбритое лицо. Вытягиваясь от желания быть замеченным, он наблюдал, как Рохус почесывет щеку с ранкой на челюсти, и в какой-то момент их взгляды находили друг друга. 

Больше всего ему нравилось их болтовня в постели, когда похоть накормлена, а истощенные запасы желания еще не восстановились. Всякая чепуха так и вертелась на языке: то рассказ о себе, то воспоминания о жизни до разведки, то факты из детства, забавы из юношества, сдержанные описания сомнительных приключений в молодости — Риваю тут было нечего сказать, и поэтому он лишь слушал историю Рохуса мрачно подмечая, что несмотря на наличие пап и мам с детьми все равно могут происходить не лучшие вещи.

Какое-то бедствие происходило с ним, причем со всех сторон. Животные аппетиты, трогательная привязанность... Отдаление от старых друзей, сближение с новыми. Служба сама по себе отодвинулась на второй план, а Ривай и не протестовал — его жизнь вдруг оказалась совершенно обычной. Такой, которой у него уже давно не было.

Однажды его притопило бумагомарательной работенкой, в которой Разведкорпус должен был отчитаться о всех зимних тратах и приобретениях на деньги из казны. Ривай ночами сидел со всеми офицерами в кабинете Эрвина и все писал куда же освоились деньги, а сам пытался прикинуть как цель расходов «на обновление инвентаря» превратилась в эффективную закупку элементарной еды и сена.

В общем, скучать и напрягаться приходилось именно за бумажной волокитой в компании безмерно напряженного Эрвина, об отдыхе и личных встречах говорить не приходилось. Но когда все закончилось и толстые папки с продублированными документами ко всеобщему облегчению ускакали в Митрас, Ривай первым делом взял увольнительное и ждал его как праздника. Однако в тот день неожиданно случилась отвратительная погода — холодный сильный ветер вперемешку с мокрым снегом, — и они с Рохусом провели день в городе, прячась от ненастья в трактире. Обоих такой расклад очень устроил, они не стали там пить или есть, просто сняли комнату за пару монет и нетерпеливо уединились. Праздник все же состоялся.

«Праздник», — думал Ривай, прижимаясь щекой к стене, когда в него воткнулся крепкий твердый член. «Праздник», — когда о его зад ритмично шлепаются яйца. «Пра-а...» — застонал Ривай, когда Рохус на него навалился и сам громко застонал, заглушая продолжение слов.

Расцепившись, Ривай повернулся на бок и свел колени. Расслабленный, он пытался заставить стянуть с себя носок на правой ступне, но ленился — наслаждение от секса после воздержания было особенно сильным. Рохус чуть отодвинулся, положил руку ему на талию, а потом, выдержав небольшую паузу, приник грудью к спине.

— Мы любовники, да? — спросил Ривай вслух, ощущая, как его обхватывают поперек живота.

— Наверное, — Рохус пальцем поддел носок на правой стопе Ривая и потянул вниз. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Подумал, что влюбился в тебя, — верхний край оказался на пятке, большой палец уперся в ступню и потянул ткань ниже. — А влюбленных называют любовниками.

Рохус замер и плотнее к нему прижался.

— С чего ты взял, что я в тебя влюблен? — лукаво прошептал он и тут же прикусил ухо.

— А что, разве нет?

— Наоборот, как раз-таки да. Так с чего ты это взял?

Большой палец уткнулся в пальцы Ривая, стало нестерпимо щекотно, и нога сама собой подтянулась к груди. Рохус приподнялся и навис над ним.

— Ха-х, — выдохнул Ривай и чуть обернулся, подставляя лицо под россыпь поцелуев. Рохуса развезло на ласку, ему нравился этот разговор. — Мне кажется, я давно это знаю. Стал бы ты со мной возиться, если бы не интерес ко мне. Ты мне нравишься. Ты понимающий, добрый, сердечный. Когда надо выручишь, когда не надо подстрахуешь. Как-то гладко у нас с тобой все вышло...

— Да, хорошо, что с тобой случился Ввяз, — улыбнулся Рохус. И опять склонился к нему.

Ривай смотрел на морщинки в углу его глаз, придававших ему не столько радостное, сколько хитрое выражение лица, и вдруг все понял. Без очередных слов и всяких уточнений он осознал: «Рохус точно знал, что делал, когда вел меня на случку Розы со Скакуном». Неважно, случился бы Ввяз или нет, он хотел этого.

Лицо оказалось слишком близко, чтобы на него смотреть, Ривай закрыл глаза. Во время неторопливого поцелуя ум подсунул простой образ: Рохус об этом давно думал, еще даже до того, как Ривай обратил на него внимание. Просто однажды он решил попробовать воплотить мечты в явь — и у него получилось.


	14. Chapter 14

Собрание братства на самом деле было ни чем иным, как собранием приближенных Конраду конюхов, и темы они обсуждали соответствующие. Двадцать один человек считая Рохуса, Пола, Ири, Карима и самого Конрада уместились в тесной для такой толпы комнате напротив амуничной рано утром, еще до подъема. Стол отодвинули к стенке — за ним сидел Конрад, по одну сторону от него понемногу горел камин, по другую было открытое окно. Остальные уместились кто где, в основном все сидели на лавках, кто-то на ящиках у стены, еще пара человек прислонились спиной к закрытой двери. Внутри быстро стало душно, но приходилось терпеть. Ривай встал к стенке за окном — поток солнечного света перед ним делал его угол темным для наблюдателей. Так в его сторону глазели меньше (но все равно глазели, особенно те, с кем у него не было личного знакомства) — и по счету был двадцать вторым. 

В общем, все прошло довольно скучно — Ривай ожидал каких-нибудь тайных обрядов, специальных знаков, ритуализированного общения, но вместо этого оказался на летучке примерно схожего содержания, что и у Эрвина в кабине. Только полностью посвященную коневодству. Абсолютно будничные дела, никакого трепета перед разумными животными никто не испытывал, их обсуждали как и всех прочих коней, которые могли и горячиться в неволе, внезапно обозлиться по этой же причине и вообще просить еды, просто потому что хочется есть. Жеребые кобылы продолжают быть жеребыми, болеющие выздоравливают, здоровые заболевают. В леваде случайно образовалась искусственная то ли большая лужа, то ли прудок из талого льда — закопать, пока не заледенело; где-то подгнили доски забора — отремонтировать; сена и овса по последним подсчетам хватает — ничего не делать, радоваться.

Когда разговоры про хозяйство подошли к концу, Конрад решил поговорить о соревнованиях в конном спорте и участниках со стороны Разведкорпуса. Пары отобрались уже давно, и так же давно тренировались — работа дала определенные результаты. Чтобы отметить их, он пролистал назад свой толстый журнал на нужную страницу и вновь надел очки. Склонившись над своим листом с табличкой, он задумчиво начал говорить:

— Значит, тренировки еще будут продолжаться, но пока что на данном этапе мне хочется отметить... — он пальцем заскользил по списку, — Элен... — по комнате прошелся шепоток, тощую и высокую Элен приобнял сосед, ей с одобрением улыбнулись. — Карима... — Пол растрепал ему волосы, а Ири ткнула в бок. Тот разулыбался, и посмотрел на легко разрумянившуюся Элен. Пока их поздравляли за успехи, Конрад нахмурился и еще раз пробежался глазами по бумаге. — Ну, и Этьена.

Улыбки увяли, люди примолкли на мгновение — имя чужака, «акробата», да к тому же новенького, сбило с них радостное настроение. Так странно, парень вроде бы из разведки, свой, а они... Ривай скептично посмотрел на Рохуса, а тот пожал плечами, мол, а чего ты хотел?

— Мы ему передадим, — быстро нашелся Карим.

— Да я сам скажу, — едко ухмыльнулся Конрад, закрывая свой пухлый журнал, — просто имейте в виду.

Поговорив еще немного про погоду и скорое начало сезона, он дал команду всем расходиться. Ривай смотрел за тем как люди толкаются на пороге и раздумывал над тем, был ли он сам предметом обсуждений на таких собраниях? Надо было спросить у Рохуса, вытянуть его на свежий воздух, расспросить — но Конрад попросил того остаться. Рохус, уже было двинувшийся к выходу, вернулся. Он нагнулся над столом, где ему начал что-то бубнить Конрад, взглянул на обернувшегося Ривая и мимолетно улыбнулся, вновь обращая все свое внимание к старику. Пришлось выйти. Постояв у двери с пару минут Ривай разочаровался в собственной остроте слуха и неторопливо пошел к выходу, изредка оборачиваясь назад.

В конюшне у лошадей как раз наступило время завтрака. Освободившиеся члены братства присоединились к остальным вставшим спозаранку солдатам, получившим наряд на уборку конюшни и принялись за дело. Ривая окликнули, когда он подходил к выходу — Ири стояла чуть поодаль и поила Козла, а Пол выгребал лопатой из денника навоз, утрамбовывая его в старый мешок.

— Смотрю, вы к себе не спешите, — хитро улыбнулась она, пока Козел гулко чмокал водой в ведре. Его темные глаза, кажется, тоже смотрели на него. В подтверждение этой мысли жеребец моргнул. — Раньше вас в это время не было с нами.

— Да у нас сейчас мало дел, — ответил Ривай, мысленно скривившись. Дел у них было как обычно с утра, просто ему не очень приятно было в старой компании. Он чувствовал какую-то вину перед ними, что теперь уделяет им все меньше времени, но его так сильно тянуло сюда, что невозможно было не приходить. — И к тому же я жду Рохуса, когда он выйдет.

— А-а, — протянула она и улыбнулась. Один уголок губ потянулся назад, обнажились белые зубы. — А можно спросить?

— Смотря о чем.

— О вас Рохусом.

— Рядовая Ольсен...

— У вас все серьезно, да? — спросил уже выглянувший из денника покрасневший Пол с лопатой говна.

— Вы издеваетесь? Не подходи ко мне с этим в руках, — предупреждающе отошел Ривай и сомкнул руки на груди.

Пол пожал плечами и повернул лопату в мешок, придавливая все его содержимое.

— А вот вы очень Рохусу нравитесь, — Ири внимательно смотрела не его реакцию, с ее лица так и не сползало лукавое выражение заядлой кокетки.

— Да что ты.

— Он уже про вас даже говорить не может, задыхается. А раньше было-то только и разговоров! — хихикнула она. Козел вынул морду из ведра и отчего-то забавно покривил нижней губой, будто ему не понравилось услышанное.

— Ага. Ривай то, Ривай се... — вставил между делом Пол и осмотрел денник снаружи.

— Правда? — удивился Ривай, тут же понадеявшись, что они не знают хотя бы подробностей их похождений. — И про что же он говорил?

— Еще какая правда, уже с год о вас трепался, — неожиданно мрачно сказала Ири, скептично поджав губы. Она стала набрасывать чистое сено в угол, пока там не получилась небольшая горка. — Да ерунду всякую. То у вас УПМ долго без перезарядки работает, то вы в Подземном городе сами бандитов ловили, то вам нравятся молочные каши.

Очень секретная информация, конечно... Ривай взял на заметку, что надо бы ему по этому поводу провести беседу.

— Это все правда. На тренировке еще осенью я пытался сделать выход газа минимальным. Внизу я ловил бандитов — потому что сам был бандит. Ну а каши... — Ривай стушевался, вдруг подумав а почему, собственно, он должен оправдываться за молочные каши?

— О-о, — неодобрительно покачал головой Пол, упираясь кистями рук о лопату. — И носит же земля.

— Ну а что? Она же сладкая, с хлебом если еще, с вареньем...

— О-о, — повторила в тон Полу вставшая рядом Ири. — «С вареньем»!.. Вы еще скажите с сахаром.

— Хах, — выдохнул Ривай, кивая. — С сахаром, да. 

Втроем они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Молоко еще ладно, достать было можно. Но сахар, варенье — это все стоило очень дорого и явно было не по карману ни Ири, ни Полу. Ривай бы мог купить только на себя — но не брал. Солдаты не берут, так почему он должен?

— Нам ты тоже нравишься, — сказал писклявый, как у мыши, голос Козла. У Ривая от него сердце ухнуло вниз. — Мне, Розе. Особенно Скакуну.

Ири без лишних вопросов зашла в денник с миской овса. Пол даже не отреагировал на услышанное. Наоборот, лицо у него приобрело такое расслабленно-мечтательное выражение, будто на него сейчас сверху опрокинется тарелка с сахаром.

«Они услышали ржание», — дошло до Ривая, и он постарался расслабить мышцы лица.

— Нравишься-нравишься, — подтвердил стоявший через один денник Нотт, высунув шею над дверью в деннике. Слова у него звучали тяжело и невнятно, как будто их произносили в трубу.

— Они говорят, да? — заметил его оторопь Пол.

— А? Да.

— О чем?

— Так, о своем, — покачал головой Ривай и отмахнулся с натянутой улыбкой.

Пол сощурился и кивнул — но скорее сам себе.

— Ладно, — сказал он, подбирая лопату и открывая следующий денник. — Ири, где там вода?

Ривай подошел к Нотту, и тот потянулся к нему мордой. Рука сама легла на теплую голову, жесткую челку, спустилась к волосатым ноздрям.

— Сахар вкусный, принеси, — внезапно забасил он, — пусть эти люди не любят. Я люблю.

— И я, — робко зашептали сзади. Ривай обернулся, и увидел тряхнувшую гривой Глорию.

Отовсюду вдруг послышались разные голоса, целый вкрадчивый хор диковинных скрипов, визга и труб. Конюхи замешкались, но работать не прекратили.

— Я тоже хочу.

— Мне хочется.

— Сахар...

— Ой-ей, что это с ними всеми? — нахмурилась Ири, то посматривая по сторонам, то следя за тем, как не-говорящий Сухарь медленно опускает рот в воду.

— Сахару хотят, — произнес Ривай, опуская руку. Нотт отвернулся, а он и не заметил, как простоял с замершей в воздухе ладонью.

— Никаких сахаров, только яблоки! — громко припечатал Пол, несильно ткнув черенком лопаты в крупный бок мерина. Ему-то за что? Тот лишь повел в его сторону ухом и невозмутимо продолжил пить. — С ума сойти.

Лошади примолкли, услышав его крик. Все стало как прежде, однако Козел решил выделиться, он опять высунулся из денника, изогнул шею в сторону Ривая и скрипуче пропищал:

— Просто принеси.

— Пожалуй, я подожду Рохуса на входе, — вздохнул Ривай, отводя взгляд и вместе с тем бодро выпрямляясь.

Ири ему кивнула, разрешая безболезненно уйти, он быстро направился к дверям и остановился снаружи. Он прикидывал, какое положение он занимает в этом обществе и какое впечатление производит на Ири, Пола, Карима да вообще всех двадцати одного посвященного. Конрад говорил ему, что все свои давно знают о его наведенном желании, но никто не осуждает. В глаза-то не упрекали, конечно, но вот за спинами... Люди — они ведь такие, что с них взять. Обсасывают наверняка с ног до головы, злословят не жалея. Ривай внезапно осознал, как сильно его напрягало то, что все эти люди знали о его Ввязе. Двадцать один человек в курсе, что капитан Ривай сношается с лошадьми. Если все они заговорят разом, то не получится это выдать за пьяные россказни. В это сразу поверят, примут как в факт.

А вот лошади — это совсем другие существа. Благородные и невозмутимые. Они никому ничего не скажут, и не сделают ничего плохого. Эта мысль Риваю понравилась, поэтому когда Рохус вышел, он уже посчитал во сколько выйдет покупка сахара на пятьдесят лошадей Росскетила.


	15. Chapter 15

Однажды они с Рохусом серьезно поскандалили.

Уже подходил сезон. Ривай продолжал медленно отрываться от людей и приобрел несвойственную для себя замкнутость. Общение стало отвлеченным и поверхностным, только по делу, не спасали ни новые друзья, ни старые, ни Рохус, и ни всезнающий Конрад. Лошадиный Ввяз поднасел на него и приобрел странную форму не похоти, а потребности в общении с лошадьми, но как ее выразить, если не через секс Ривай не знал. В нем говорила стадность, племенность, ночами его сознание постоянно уводило в зелено-синие сны, где он одиноко скакал, спускался по крутым склонам и пил из пруда. Он купил лошадям сахар, проводил с ними время, заботясь о них, кормя, чистя, но выходить с ним на контакт они все же не спешили. Оживали только жеребцы, когда под них подлезаешь — и Ривай это ценил.

Рохус так и говорил: «Ривай, ты олошадился», что значило «ты стал безразличный ко всему». Он что есть сил тянул его назад, потому что такое состояние здоровым назвать было нельзя. Ривай и сам это понимал, даже шутил: «Не боись, на четвереньки не встану», но в глубине души не был в этом так уверен. Рохус его ревновал, убеждал прекратить так частить, грозился последствиями: отпечатками в его сознании, на службе, между ними. Ривай знал это, но все равно ленился себя приструнивать и просто делал то, что хотело делать его тело. Впереди очень сложное время, и ему просто хочется отдохнуть — пусть и в паре со смутным чувством вины, что в очередной раз не сумел одолеть себя.

Нет ничего удивительного, что так долго продолжаться не могло.

Роковой день начинался буднично, солнечно, прекрасно; расписание было стабильным и без изменений, но у Ривая получилось заскочить к Рохусу между делом — тот как раз чистил Скакуна, отмывая его в леваде нагревшейся на солнце водой из ведра. Сам он был весь мокрый, земля под ним истоптана — будто он никак не мог сладить с лошадью.

— Привет, — поздоровался с ним Ривай, и с удовольствием погладил наклонившегося Скакуна по его морде и носу. — И тебе привет.

Он разулыбался, довольно смотря на Скакуна. Уши его вытянулись в его сторону, а потом разъехались — рад, тоже рад его видеть.

— С ним одни проблемы, — пожаловался Рохус. — Он вообще не слушается меня.

Озадаченно посмотрев на спокойное лошадиное лицо, Ривай оглядел растрепанного Рохуса и грязную землю со следами копыт.

— Ревнует что ли?

— Да уж видимо, — сказал Рохус. — Сообразил, что тут что-то не так, смотри-ка. Тихо-тихо, — успокаивающе сказал он в ответ на ржание и взял в руки скребок-лезвие, чтобы согнать с лошадиной кожи воду.

Ривай придержал Скакуна под уздцы, чтобы тот не поворачивался назад и не смотрел на опасно блестящую штуку в руке Рохуса.

— Может, стоит отдать его другому? — предложил Ривай.

— Я так и сделаю, — сдержанно ответил Рохус и принялся снимать с лошадиных боков излишки воды. 

Вода с резким «ш-шуханьем», летела на землю под слишком дерганные взмахи скребка.

— Но ты знаешь, что я об этом всем думаю.

«Что надо воздерживаться», — подумал Ривай и ответил, пожав плечами:

— А ты знаешь, что я на это скажу.

Рохус сделал недовольное лицо, но дальше спорить не стал.

— Надеюсь, что он не убьет меня в наших следующих игрищах.

Его тон, слова — все это вызывало уже знакомый приступ вины, но на то и был расчет. Ривай разозлился: ему надоело быть виноватым во всем, будто Рохус тут один, кто страдает от этой похабной любви к лошадям. Ривай тоже был бы рад бросить, но он не может, ну не отпускает его, неужели так сложно понять?

— Если будешь аккуратным, то не убьет.

— Ну да, — усмехнулся он, проведя скребком с другого бока. — Только зачуяв твою охоту, он вообще обо всем на свете забудет, что же это я.

Это было что-то новенькое, очень резкое. Ривай окинул его презрительным взглядом, не понимая совершенно, кто он такой, чтобы унижать его своими сравнениями и думать о нем, как о безмозглой кобыле?

— Не нравится — можешь не ходить. Я и без тебя справлюсь.

Рохус недолго переваривал услышанное, он встал напротив и, уперев руку в бок, тыкал в него скребком.

— Тебе дай повод, ты усядешься ему по самые яйца и умрешь, захлебнувшись в слюнях.

Ривай выглядывал на него из-за морды Скакуна, думая, как бы изящнее послать его. Опять эти обвинения, все об одном да об одном, задолбал.

— Что, такое уже не заводит? А у кого в штанах стояк от этого?

Рохус выдохнул и отложил скребок в сумку с инструментами. Ривай смотрел на него во все глаза и продолжал машинально гладить морду лошади.

— Заводит-не заводит — какая разница? Это опасно и неправильно, Ривай.

— А как же все твои россказни в духе «я знаю как все правильно делать»? 

— Ривай, это неправильно все, — повторил Рох, вставая к нему рядом и уже тише говоря ему: — Лошади — для лошадей, люди — для людей. А ты ведешь себя как лошадь.

— Сам же таким был, чего меня обвиняешь?

Ривай толкнул его в живот, тот отшатнулся. Скакун заржал, пытаясь повернуться вбок, и беспокойно топтал мокрую землю.

— То было от нужды в людях, — сказал Рохус, напряженно вглядываясь в Ривая, будто чего-то ожидая. 

Таким же взглядом он смотрел на незаезженных лошадей, оценивая, можно ли на них сесть или еще не стоит. Это сравнение взбесило Ривая, он ближе подошел к Рохусу и хлестко сказал:

— А у меня нет этой нужды в людях, понял? Все, что меня интересует, — он ткнул пальцем на лошадь рядом с ним, — это он. И все ему подобные. — Беспокойно переступая с ноги на ногу, он чувствовал, как накопившееся утомление раздувается в нем грозовой тучей. — А люди твои мне не нужны. И ты мне тоже не нужен.

Он еще раз пихнул его, отвернулся и ушел. Рохус не стал его звать, а Ривай — оборачиваться, он ничего не хотел про него знать. Заебал рассказывать что тут правильно, а что нет, у самого-то рыльце в пушку! Несчастный просветленный, пускай утоляет свою «нужду» с другими мужчинами, благо в разведке всегда найдется кому и куда присунуть, а его пускай оставит в покое. 

Примерно в этом духе Ривай размышлял еще полдня, пока не успокоился на своей вечерней тренировке. Похоже, что он умудрился ранить Рохуса, но, черт возьми, зачем было доводить? После ужина ему хотелось хотя бы краем глаза посмотреть на него, но не настолько, чтобы идти и искать его общества. «Завтра», — подумал Ривай. Это показалось ему здравой идеей — Рохус тоже остынет, и найти его будет проще.

Ночью ему приснился необычный сон, очень похожий на реальность. Перед ним был какой-то странный луг с дикой высокой травой, которая ласково щекотала его бока. Он опирался на землю руками и ногами, и как только он понял это, то тут же пустился в галоп. Он бежал так без цели, просто в сторону горизонта, и бежал он так быстро, что у него захватывало дыхание. Услышав ржание за собой, он обернулся и увидел свой лошадиный круп и быстро догоняющего его жеребца такой же масти — впервые в его снах появились другие лошади. «Скакун!» — узнал его Ривай и рванул вперед, пытаясь от него оторваться. Тот быстро нагнал его и ухватил за холку, пытаясь остановить, наскочить, залезть. Пока они боролись, Ривай развернулся и встретился с соплеменником лицом. В его глазах он увидел отражение своей лошадиной морды и светлую челку. До него постепенно дошло, что он — это не он, а Роза, это ее тело, и на этом моменте его сон оборвался. Он проснулся посреди ночи ошеломленный незнакомым ощущением собственной четвероногости, и никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что это приснилось ему неспроста.

На утро тридцатого апреля сорок восьмого года он окончательно охолонулся и хотел попросить прощения за все свои резкие слова. Наспех одевшись, он начал обуваться и на полу под дверью обнаружил письмо — сложенную в два раза бумагу. «Мне жаль, что я тогда подошел к тебе», — говорило оно. Ривай озадаченно повертел бумажонку со всех сторон, посмотрел в щель между половиц — вдруг туда завалилась вторая часть письма. И все? Что это он пишет?

Они и раньше ругались по мелочи, и Рохус прекрасно знал, каким вспыльчивым может быть Ривай, но также он не мог не помнить о его отходчивости. Неужели надоело? Какое еще «жаль»? Он хочет расстаться или что это все значит? Можно же еще потерпеть, наконец-то взять себя в руки и пореже развлекаться на конюшне; в конце-концов скоро сезон, это поможет отвлечься. Им же вместе было хорошо, неужели он хочет вот так все разорвать?

Вопросов было больше чем ответов. Он вышел прямиком в конюшню — Рохус должен был вместе с остальными конюхами кормить и поить лошадей, — но возле входа прямо с утра уже стояла толпа людей. Чуть в стороне сидела прикрыв лицо руками Ири, с рыжей своей копной волос. Его встретили со словами соболезнований; он, никого не слушая, пролез внутрь и увидел, что в длинном пустом проходе Эрвин, Майк, конюх-посвященный Ян и Конрад стояли над придавленным дверью телом с проломленным, почти размозженным затылком и неестественно вывернутой рукой. Лужа крови была огромной, почти черной в свете фонарей, лошади испуганно топтались в наглухо закрытых денниках. Сощурившись, он пытался разобрать кто там лежал, но уже сделав шаг в сторону убитого, стало ясно — Рохус. У Ривая при взгляде на него всю кожу будто стянуло на затылок, и чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее болело в висках.

— … он как взбесился, этот Скакун, — объяснял Эрвину Ян, взмахивая руками. — Я особо не следил за ним, он был тихий жеребец, спокойный, и никаких проблем с ним не возникало. Рохус сегодня с утра подошел к нему с ведром, и вроде бы как Скакун даже пил, но тут он задергался, поднялся на дыбы, заржал, захрапел и ка-ак ударил по двери, — он посмотрел вниз, рукой показывая на дверь. — Она придавила Рохуса, и мы кинулись к Скакуну. Его удалось увести, но до этого он порядочно потоптался по парню. Ну и вот.

Эрвин нахмурился.

— А почему он взбесился?

— Самому бы знать. Лошади ни с того ни с сего не впадают в ярость.

— Может, бешеный? — спросил Майк и, заметив подошедшего Ривая, провел ладонью по его по плечу.

— Если бешеный, то тогда и другие могли заразиться, — раздосадовано произнес Эрвин.

— Может, — встрял Конрад, переведя взгляд на Ривая, — но бешенства из ниоткуда я что-то не припомню.

Ривай отстраненно слушал их беседу, рассматривая пустой темный денник и валяющийся у него в ногах труп. Он присел рядом с ним и, собираясь с духом, приподнял разбитую голову, чтобы посмотреть на лицо. Сломан нос, череп перекорежен вкривь и вкось, некогда серый глаз лопнул и стал похож на шматки белковой яичницы. Быстро передумав, Ривай положил Рохуса обратно и больше его не трогал.

Все четверо следили за его движениями молча.

— Где Скакун? — спросил он у Конрада.

— Заперли в свободном деннике, капитан.

— Исследуем его на болезни, — задумчиво произнес Эрвин. — Если здоров, то сегодня-завтра едим конину.

Бледный Конрад согласно кивнул. Нет возражений.

— А чем это он таким Скакуна поил? — продолжал спрашивать Ривай.

Майк нахмурился, взял упавшее ведро и принюхался. Пролитая вода смешалась с кровью.

— Колодезная. Обычная.

Ривай потер глаза и усмехнулся. У Рохуса, кажется, сегодня был либо самый неудачный день, либо он действительно что-то сделал… Но что? 

Он хотел еще допытаться до Конрада с Яном, но ему стало нехорошо. Руки он замарал в водянистой крови и, не зная обо что их вытереть, растер жижу между ладонями. Одно дело умирать за стенами во время боя, и совсем другое — тут, внутри, в конюшне.

— Мы вместе поступали сюда, — сказал вслух Эрвин, смотря на отвратительный труп. — Как же странно сложилась его судьба.

Ривай хотел что-то сказать на это, но быстро забыл, над чем он думал. Он попросил Яна еще раз все повторить и внимательно выслушал. Под конец рассказа он кивнул и еще раз посмотрел вниз. Надо ли было ему что-то произнести? Во время сражений с гигантами он часто утешал умирающих или их близких, говорил об исполненном долге. Но это там, за стенами, а тут… Тут все по-другому. Надо было сказать что-то на прощание, но в голову ничего не лезло. Он сказал:

— Ясно.

И ушел к себе.


	16. Часть III

В дверь постучали трижды.

— Эрвин, я же говорил, что хочу побыть один, — прикрикнул Ривай, не оборачиваясь. Он был занят. Он облокотился на стол и рассматривал дневное небо за окном. Ждал облаков, но те не спешили вплыть в поле зрения.

Ожидаемо его не стали слушать. За спиной у него скрипнуло, послышались шаги.

— Кхм-кхм, — откашлялся Конрад. — Капитан Ривай, у меня есть к вам разговор.

— Позже. Я хочу побыть один.

— Боюсь, дело срочное, — продолжил он, подходя ближе.

— Черт бы вас всех, блядь, побрал. Конрад! — сорвался Ривай и ударил кулаком по столу. Пустая чашка из-под эликсира для сна вздрогнула и повалилась на бок, Ривай резко развернулся встречаясь взглядом с не менее помятым Конрадом. — Я же сказал, что хочу побыть один.

— Я слышал. Но дело не терпит отлагательств.

— Какое? Какое. Еще. Дело? Он умер сегодня утром, умер, никаких дел!

— Капитан...

— Капитан-капитан, капитан-капитан, — стул грохнулся на пол, Ривай встал к Конраду неприятно близко, приготовившись силой, но вытолкнуть чужака. — Что же вы мне все проходу с этим капитаном не даете?

— Скакун вас приревновал к Рохусу, так? — схватил Конрад его за руку и снизил голос. — Накануне что-то было?

— Какое вам до этого дело, — уперся в него взглядом Ривай.

— Не забывайтесь, Рохус — мой преемник. Мне есть до него дело.

— А-а, — из горла Ривая вырвалось короткое хихиканье. — Вижу. Знаю я, что происходит с вашими преемниками. Вы бросаете их перед проблемами, которые они не в состоянии решить и никак им не помогаете. Как с Анной, да?

Конрад разжал пальцы и изменился в лице, оно стало как восковое. Ривай мгновенно пожалел о сказанном, вспомнив обстоятельства, при которых он узнал о его дочери — ночной кабинет-аптека, согнувшийся над столом Конрад, совершенно беспомощный перед воспоминаниями, и утирающий слезы — однако извиняться не торопился. Конрад не полез за словом в карман и сразу же стребовал компенсацию. Отступил назад и сильно приложил тыльной стороной ладони по лицу — той же, которой собирал влагу с век в ночь их разговора, — на секунду превращая щеку в отбивную. Ривай не стал уворачиваться от пощечины, просто накрыл место удара и ненадолго зажмурился от боли.

— Не смейте говорить мне о том, о чем вы не имеете ни малейшего представления, капитан Ривай, — недовольно процедил он, наблюдая за ним. — И Анна, и Рохус были в достаточной мере разумны, чтобы зваться взрослыми. Никогда не думал, что я должен следить за их половой жизнью, будто они мои лошади у меня в конюшне.

Ривай, поморщившись, распрямился и с неприязнью посмотрел на Конрада в ответ. Тот показал ему сесть на кровать. 

— Сядьте, есть разговор.

Ривай не стал упрямиться и сел. Скула ныла и требовала холода, но он старался ее растереть посильнее, чтобы не было синяков и вопросов.

— Но они были с лошадьми в вашей конюшне, — не удержался Ривай и продолжил, все думая, как много бы мог изменить Конрад, просто запретив использовать лошадей для секса. Рохус бы не смел ослушаться, он же преемник, в конце-то концов...

— Вот именно, «они были», а не «мои лошади были». Лошадей как остановить я знаю, а вот людей... Что мне с ними делать? Поговорить? — он хмыкнул, поставив стул напротив кровати. — Держать взаперти? Привязать к стойлу? Хлестать до крови розгами и рвать рты мундштуками? Да бросьте. Людям плевать. Они отряхнутся и пойдут делать свое дело, для них все меры как с гуся вода. — Ненадолго умолкнув, он уселся, закинул ногу за ногу и сомкнул руки в замок. — Вам тоже на это было бы плевать. Думаю, мне надо было уже давно продумать сложный ритуал для Ввяза с привлечением большого числа людей. Чем больше глаз, тем безопасней, хотя... такой подход слишком трудозатратен. Определенно, эта игра не стоит свеч, проще запретить.

В том, как Конрад равнодушно рассуждал о необходимых действиях было что-то неправильное, будто никто сейчас не погиб и не умер. Ривай не знал, как это объяснить — обычно он тоже не рассусоливался в бесконечной вине перед умершими и быстро мог взять себя в руки, но не сейчас. Это было личное, как почти три года назад, когда Ривай увидел вместо живых Изабель и Фарлана фарш с костями. Он пришел в ярость и с небывалой силой порезал всех гигантов в округе. Явившийся в поле зрения Эрвин на тот момент был его заклятым врагом, он тоже попал под раздачу и быстро поставил Ривая на ноги своим безразличием к собственной судьбе. У Ривая тогда перевернулась с ног на голову вся жизнь, открылись глаза — он оказался в мире, где люди умирают за благородные цели. А сейчас... бесстрастие Конрада только обижало — однако Ривай был бы разочарован в старике, если бы тот не умел собраться в критический момент.

Обижало, да. И еще пугало — Рохус был ему преемником традиций, сыном. А на его лице ни следа горя, ни тени эмоции. Маска.

Что же творится в голове у Ривая...

— Ладно, скажите мне вот что, — вздохнул Конрад. — Скакун вас приревновал, да?

— Да.

— Почему сейчас?

— Мы поссорились вчера с Рохусом о том, что мне пора уйти в завязку. Он мыл Скакуна, а тот не слушался.

— А он уговаривал вас?.. — с любопытством начал Конрад, но Ривай перебил:

— Просил меня прекратить, да. Сказал, что это неправильно, что я слишком увлекся, лошадею на глазах. И я сильно разозлился на эти слова, сказал, что буду делать со своим телом то, что хочу, — Ривай запнулся, осознав, что только что своим примером подтвердил слова Конрада, и безвольно отлепил руку от щеки. — Мы наговорили друг другу всякой дряни. Меня так сильно обидели его слова...

— И это все при Скакуне?

— Я так хотел извиниться перед Рохусом, — продолжал Ривай, вспоминая как вчера все было просто и обыденно. Сложись все иначе, сейчас они бы примирились и уже крутились вместе у левады. — Весь вечер себе места не находил. И вот пришел утром, чтобы извиниться, а там...

Разочарованный Конрад покачал головой.

— Скакун — это разумная лошадь, которая может понимать, о чем говорят люди. Зачем выяснять отношения при нем?

— Незачем, я знаю. Я виноват.

— Вы виноваты, — уверенно подтвердил Конрад, глубоко кивнув. Он мстительно сжал губы перед тем, как произнести: — Но не разговором, а тем, что настроили лошадь против человека. Она просто напала.

Почувствовав враждебность, Ривай попытался защититься:

— Рохус тоже мог бы не подходить к нему.

— Но как? Ян приукрасил события, чтобы они выглядели более обычно. На самом деле его придавило дверью, как только он подошел к деннику. Он и пикнуть не успел, как его прихлопнуло к полу, а здоровый откормленный конь встал ему на голову и раздавил череп как арбуз. Заметьте, других людей, проходивших мимо он не трогал.

От описания всего произошедшего Ривая опять замутило. Это была провокация, такое наказание, унижение. Каждое новое слово, с таким удовольствием произносимое Конрадом, высасывало силы, даже желание думать и жить. Сопротивление было невозможным, Ривай отставил руку, прося это прекратить:

— Не надо больше, хватит. Уходите.

— Я пришел по делу, — вновь заявил старик, и Ривай понял, что так просто эта встреча ему не дастся.

— По какому еще?

Вместо ответа, Конрад перевел взгляд на дверь и громко позвал:

— Ири, заходи.

Ривай с облегчением смотрел, как внутрь вошла Ири с опухшим лицом, но вскоре осознал, что в клетке с волком на одну овечку стало больше. Колени ее были в пыли, на руке несмытая грязь. Она замешкалась на входе, в оконном свете отлично можно было разглядеть, что больше она не плакала и была спокойна, только замызганная форма и неряшливая прическа с торчащими во все стороны кудрявыми волосами выдавали, что ее душевное здоровье желает лучшего. Судя по обращенному к нему взгляду, она точно так же подумала про Ривая и присела рядом. Очень близко — прижалась к нему и обняла поперек спины.

Конрад повернулся к окну, когда Ривай стиснул ее руки то ли желая обнять в ответ, то ли отцепить от себя. Свою голову она спрятала ему за шеей, видимо, не желая смотреть на Конрада, и тяжело выдохнула ему за ворот. От нее пахло сеном.

— Положение дел таково, что Скакуна уже убили, — спокойно начал Конрад. — Когда я уходил с забоя, на кухне уже готовились к разделке. Когда вся кровь вытечет, они примутся за дело, и я думаю, что сегодня за ужином всем нам точно придется есть его мясо.

От этой новости Ривая передернуло. Кровожадным он никогда не был, и Скакуна все еще было жаль. Хоть жеребец и убил Рохуса, он все же сделал это не от большого ума... За все остальное время он не сделал ничего плохого, наоборот, всегда был ласковый и послушный — каким себе не мог позволить быть Ривай. И да, Конрад был прав, Скакуна настроили на драку, потому что во время ссоры Ривай хотел воевать с Рохусом, ударить его — и тоже не мог этого себе позволить. Только сейчас Ривай начал понимать, как сильно влиял на животное в обход разных ритуалов, конюхов и культов.

— Это, конечно, печальный исход, потому что Скакун мог бы еще жить и работать, но лично я ничего не имею против истребления лошадей-убийц. Поэтому спасибо господину Смиту за решительность, — произнес Конрад и наконец-то перевел взгляд обратно на Ривая. — Беда в том, что разумных лошадей так не убивали. Обычно это происходило тогда, когда они либо старели, либо разум покидал их. То, что произошло сейчас лошадям Росскетила не понравилось, и они восприняли это как урон, нанесенный человеческим сообществом их лошадиному в целом. Не знаю, во что все это может вылиться, но через две с половиной недели будет первая экспедиция. Если со всех лошадей попадают люди, или до этого времени каждого второго придавит дверью, как сегодня Рохуса, то у нас всех будут определенные проблемы.

Ири устала сидеть скрючившись, и она распрямилась. Ривай неохотно отпустил ее, она взяла его за руку и сжала.

— Чтобы этих сложностей не было, нам надо как можно быстрее задобрить самых агрессивных лошадей в табуне. Если наша задумка получится, то там же надо будет провести главный Ритуал, чтобы благодушие всех этих жеребцов склонило Росскетила к одариванию посвященных силой, необходимой для того, чтобы все мы пережили лето.

Конрад умолк, беря паузу и давая осознать все сказанное. Ривай ощутил, что его тело застыло, пока его разум пытался вникнуть. Главный Ритуал, жеребцы, урон со стороны людей... Он читал об этом в той книге.

— И-и? Что вы предлагаете? Что вам надо от нас с Ири? — спросил Ривай и про себя отметил как быстро объединился с ней, хотя не было никакого существенного повода думать, что они в этой ситуации вместе.

— Есть один способ снять с тебя Лошадиный Ввяз, Ривай, — ответила за Конрада Ири, и они встретились взглядами, выясняя кому принадлежит исключительное право говорить. Она вкрадчиво, с оглядкой на старшего, продолжила: — Это очень радикальный способ, требующий участия всех посвященных. Как я поняла, тебе уже говорили, что задача Лошадиного Ввяза не только в том, чтобы кобыла передала человеку свое желание на время беременности, а в том, чтобы таким образом она породнилась с ним. И если ты вступишь в табун раньше, чем у Розы наступят роды, то Лошадиный Ввяз от тебя отстанет.

Все это ему уже говорили в той или иной форме, Ривай не находил в этом подвоха.

— Ну... да? Но ведь это же невыполнимо. Что, мне теперь надо пастись с ними на лугу, передвигаться на четырех ногах и прицепить к копчику хвост?

— Если бы, — подал голос Конрад. — Вы должны стать частью семьи, то есть сами забеременеть и в идеале родить жеребенка.

— Простите?

— Ты должен забеременеть на глазах у Розы. Она поверит, что ты часть табуна и отстанет от тебя, — продолжала пояснять Ири.

Ривай подумал, что он опять что-то не понял. Потом повернулся к Ири, хранившую не меньшую серьезность, чем Конрад, и посмотрел на них обоих, как на лесорубов, впервые за долгие годы завалившихся в город.

— Ничего не понимаю. Я же мужчина. Куда это мне?.. Не женщина, не кобыла ведь.

— Вижу. Но есть один способ обмануть Розу, — мрачно улыбнулся Конрад. — Если мы сделаем запланированное, то убьем сразу трех зайцев, и вы, Ривай, получите шанс не ждать еще два месяца, а сразу и навсегда выйти из этой истории. Пусть и с чуть подмоченной репутацией известного распутника среди посвященных.

— Но зато никто не скажет, что ты не старался избавиться от проклятья, — прохладно отметила Ири, говоря это скорее старику, но тот не обратил не ее слова особого внимания.

— Что скажете? Готовы слушать?

— А у меня есть выбор?

Конрад улыбнулся и замотал головой. Что ж, Ривай этого и ожидал.


	17. Chapter 17

План оказался до безумия реальным и осуществимым.

Ривай безвылазно сидел в своей комнате, сославшись на то, что хочет целый день побыть в одиночестве, но на самом деле он следовал указу Конрада — это было необходимо, чтобы отсутствие завтра утром не вызвало подозрений. За все это время до него не долетало ни одной весточки; сперва ему казалось, что нелепая идея не выдержит проверки реальностью и не проживет и часа в братстве. Но ближе к вечеру до него дошло, что все же этой дикости суждено случиться — в подтверждение к нему пришла Ири с известием, что все выезжают до рассвета, и ему надо будет как можно незаметнее спуститься к ним. 

В сути своей Ривай гадал, как так случилось, что он не успел толком отказаться, не сумел сообразить, почему его не напугало предложение Конрада, и не сразу очнулся, как утром следующего дня вместе со всеми брел на пастбище к северо-западу от штаба. Месту проведения главного Ритуала.

Всего было двадцать один человек верхом на двадцать одном жеребце, остальные двадцать девять лошадей были без всадников, но шли за ними не отставая. Кроме беременных — Роза и еще четыре кобылы с круглыми животами держались чуть поодаль. Исчезновение полусотни лошадей Конрад объяснил Эрвину так — за зиму лошади устали жить взаперти, и во избежание повторения событий он хочет массово выпасти лошадей и понаблюдать за буйными. Хотел бы Ривай знать, как тот отнесся к этой затее на самом деле, но добро было получено. 

Конное братство весь их недолгий путь хранило траурное молчание, хотя насколько Ривай помнил главный Ритуал должен производиться в праздничном, радостном настроении (ведь все ради этого и едут, да? Не на него же пялиться, в конце-то концов). Но и сам он был далеко не жизнерадостен, но и не печален. Наоборот, он чувствовал, будто от его души отлепились все переживания и эмоции. Он будто разучился чувствовать, и был этому благодарен — в голове крутились только мысли о предстоящем, не хватало еще тревожится из-за них. Рядом шла Ири, остальные старались на него не обращаться внимания — хотя он нет-нет, а ловил на себе пристальные взгляды то одного посвященного, то другого. Ривай чаще всего смотрел на Пола и Карима, но те к нему не оборачивались и спокойно шли рядом с Конрадом.

Поляна, на которую тот их вел, только-только выдохнула после зимы. Теплая последняя неделя нагрела землю, и свежая трава проклевалась лишь недавно. Всадники спешились, и лошади не теряя времени принялись пощипывать старую жухлую траву. Никакой обещанной Конрадом агрессии Ривай от них не замечал, но видел, как они с неохотой отвлекались от своих дел, а некоторые пытались сопротивляться тому, чтобы дать отвести себя поодаль, ближе к лесу. Пока люди разбивали стоянку, лошади искали себе пищу — Ривай ни там, ни там не участвовал, просто удалился в лес и уселся на то ли поваленном зверем, то ли сломавшемся от сильного ветра молодом дереве.

Небо светлело с каждой минутой, и было понятно, что скоро рассвет. Ривай не знал, хотелось ли ему, чтобы солнце взошло, или нет — но так как небесные светила двигались не спрашивая пожеланий людей на счет своей траектории, он знал, что обречен на утро. А вместе с ним — на сношение с двадцатью одним жеребцом на глазах у всего братства и, разумеется, Розы.

На вопрос Ривая почему жеребцов так много и их число равно числу людей, Конрад ответил, что на самом деле он виноват не только перед лошадьми, потерявшими своего друга, но и перед утратившими члена семьи людьми. «И лошадь каждого должна унизить меня, или что?» — продолжил он спрашивать, на что Конрад только поднял бровь, усмехнувшись: «Не думал об этом в таком ключе». Риваю этот ответ не понравился, он все еще не понимал зачем делать это, если не из чувства мести. Ири вчера вечером попыталась разъяснить ему, что как только дело доходит до культа и Ритуалов Конрад начинает мыслить совсем другими категориями, но Ривай не стал вникать. Очень удобная позиция — «мыслить совсем другими категориями», разве это значит, что не надо думать о других людях?

Сзади закачались деревья, хрустнул лесной покров — Ривай обернулся на звук и увидел Конрада, вытягивающего плащ из цепких веток. Тот быстро управился и подошел к нему.

— Вы готовы? — встал он перед ним, но не приближался.

Ривай кивнул, вяло цепляясь пальцами за застежку у горла. Раз Конрад здесь, пора начинать.

— Не сбежите?

Ривай помотал головой, продолжая бороться с узлом веревки.

— Тогда раздевайтесь. Накиньте сверху плащ — скинете его, когда я дам вам знак обходить всех лошадей против часовой стрелки.

— Нет, вы определенно меня хотите наказать, — с усмешкой сказал Ривай, бросая ковыряться с застежкой.

Конрад на секунду замер, отчего его каменное лицо приобрело пугающую неподвижность, и со вздохом поднял глаза. Качаясь на каблуках, он спрятал ладони в карман брюк и оглядел небо.

— Вы должны понять, что вы наделали, и что все произошло из-за вас. И они должны понять.

— А нельзя ли просто было ограничиться со всеми беседой?

— Нет, — не без удовольствия ответил Конрад, услышав в голосе напряжение и злость. — Словами до людей доходит плохо. 

Ривай невольно вспомнил, как вчера Конрад озвучил ровно эту же мысль, и передумал что-либо говорить этому человеку.

— А вообще что-то сильно вы тревожитесь из-за репутации, капитан. Рохус и Скакун отдали за вас жизнь, а вы все еще бережете гордыню. Нехорошо.

— Я — часть внешнего облика разведки, — возразил ему Ривай, цепляясь за последнюю возможность сделать предстоящие испытания более интимным и личным. — И моя репутация — это ее престиж.

Ривай сразу понял, что лучше бы этого не говорил — Конрада его обращение только разозлило. Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и закатил отповедь:

— Гордый. Высокомерный. Честолюбивый. Воришка из подземелья, которого подняли из грязи, отмыли и приютили честные люди. И который теперь из кожи вон лезет, чтобы показать себя честнее и лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, — он глубоко вдохнул, растопырив ноздри. — Очнитесь, капитан. Хватит прикрываться разведкой. Хватит считать, что вы достойнее и лучше каждого из нас.

«Но ведь это правда», — живо пронеслось в голове у Ривая, но вслух он это не сказал. Услышанное его ранило сильнее ожидаемого, и — он знал точно — стоило ему открыть рот, как прольется много крови.

— И не надо думать, что вы _действительно_ в силах защитить нас. Рохуса вот вы не уберегли, не так ли?

Услышав последнее, Ривай вскинулся и обратил к Конраду свой самый злой взгляд. Тот лишь повел бровью.

— Да как вы смеете!

— Вы всего лишь обычный человек, — продолжал тот гнуть свое. — Вот что я хочу сказать. И вы виноваты перед нами всеми. И смерть Рохуса — ваша вина, а никакая не оплошность и не случайность. Советую вам как следует подумать об этом во время Ритуала.

Ривай посмотрел в сторону отстегнутого ящика с лезвиями и прикинул, что до него надо далеко идти. Другого оружия он на теле не носил — но вот у ног лежит отличный камень... Пихнуть бы его в рот Конрада, раскрошить зубы, заткнуть этот поганый фонтан слов. Или приложиться головой об него?

Конрад посмотрел ему за спину, и Ривай услышал, как к ним подходит Ири. Она была мрачная, опять всклоченная, и вошла так быстро, что приставучие ветки с треском обломились об ее укутанный плащом торс. Она решительно замерла рядом с ними, силясь что-то сказать, но не решаясь.

— Вы расстраиваете своими ссорами и животных, и людей, — сказала она, наконец-то перестав пыхтеть. — Прекратите.

— Мы не ссорились. Я лишь немного рассказал о своем видении ситуации, — сказал Конрад и, слава всем трем Стенам, наконец-то пошел в сторону стоянки. Мимоходом он обратился к ней: — Скажи, когда он будет готов, и мы начнем.

Ривай проводил его взглядом, а Ири, не дожидаясь ухода старика, подошла к нему и присела рядом.

— Не принимай близко к сердцу, — ее рука погладила позвонки между лопаток. Она склонилась к его уху и зашептала: — Рохус был Конраду преемником, а сам он бездетен ты же знаешь, что все не так просто.

— Я знаю. Я виноват.

— Это случайность.

— Может быть. Просто, почему именно так? — спросил у нее Ривай, расплетая многострадальный узел на плаще.

Ири затаила дыхание. Ей точно хотелось что-то сказать, она чуть привстала с корточек и, оглянувшись, как сурок, вокруг, пояснила:

— Конрад слегка тронулся, когда узнал, как погибла Анна. С тех пор в главном Ритуале появился секс, раньше мы только приносили лакомства, как в «Лошадях Росскетила». Он же давал ее тебе читать? Да, каким-то лошадям мы до сих пор даем угощения, да, кого-то купаем и вычесываем, а кому-то мы просто дрочим. Кобыл трахают рукой, а девушки подрачивают жеребцам... Ну и не только, конечно. А Росскетилу все равно, он всегда награждает нас силой... — она дернула головой в сторону стоянки и громким, своим нормальны голосом сказала: — А теперь быстрее раздевайся, нас там уже ждут.

Ривай удивленно посмотрел на нее. Невольно вспомнилось, как Рохус ворчал на Конрада, что в Ввязе он приветствовал в основном девушек. Кажется, пристрастия Конрада медленно обретали форму, а определенность придавала сил. 

Так все это просто из-за того, что какой-то дед извращенец? Пф-ф, ну это и так понятно. Но нельзя было и сказать, что никакой связи между проступком Ривая и формой Ритуала нет.

— Так вот почему я должен?.. — громко зашептал он.

— Да-да, — так же шепотом ответила она, помогая стянуть сапоги и аккуратно ставя их рядом с пнем. — Давайте поторопимся? Чем быстрее начнем, тем раньше закончим.

Ири спешила, Ривай старался тоже не медлить. Времени расклеиваться не было — на все предстоящее надо смотреть просто как на набор действий, как на то, что пишут в инструкциях. 

— А ты, значит, тоже жеребцов?.. — он сжал руку в кулак и потряс им вверх-вниз. Второй он расстегнул пряжку на груди и быстро снял с себя ременной каркас для УПМ. 

— Да. Давай сюда, — она взяла его рубашку и принялась складывать по швам. — А ты думал почему он меня к тебе приставил?

— Отвернись.

— Ривай, я ведь все там разгляжу.

— Там, а не здесь, — настаивал Ривай

— Как скажешь, — она отложила его одежду и села к нему спиной. Ее беспокойные руки сразу же потянулись к сумке и принялись там чем-то шуршать.

Ривай разделся донага, уложил штаны с трусами в общую стопку. После ночи воздух ощущался ледяным, на коже выступили мурашки. Ири наконец-то вынула массивный серый сверток и отдала ему через спину. Это был серый плащ с меховой оторочкой — он доставал чуть ли не до земли, и Ривай, поправляя его в плечах, с удовлетворением чувствовал, что его кожа греется. Так было много теплее, чем голышом.

— Я могу смотреть?

— Да.

— Ну хоть по земле не волочится, и то ладно, — тут же хихикнула она, оглядев его с ног до головы, но Ривай не смог ответить чем-то язвительным. Да, он тоже находит, что это хорошо, когда подол чист.

Ири уронила взгляд на стопку его вещей — видимо, высматривая белье — встала, отряхнулась от сора и грязи и взяла в руки ведерко. Вздохнув, она кивнула ему:

— Ты готов?

Он поморщился, сильнее закутываясь в плащ. Не хотелось страшно. Но было надо.

— Да.

— Тогда идем, — улыбнулась ему Ири, и Ривай почувствовал, как с этими словами вступает в самую дивную историю, которая только с ним случалась в жизни.


	18. Chapter 18

Они вышли из прилеска. Босой Ривай все время смотрел больше под ноги, чем вперед. Стараясь не наступить на осколки камней и острые ветки, он поднял подол, но все равно случайно измарался в мокрой земле. Выйдя, он увидел вставших в круг расседланных жеребцов одной масти и стоящих справа от них всадников — и ему неожиданно захотелось обтереть ноги о жухлую траву. Грязь все равно залезла между пальцев ног, неплохо было бы почистить еще и там, но Ири подтолкнула его в спину. Он с ворчанием накинул капюшон, шагнул в круг, тут же позабыв про все не свете.

Конрад стоял наряду со всеми возле своего Ориона. В центре мирно жевала травку жеребая Роза, от которой веяло теплом. Ривай поспешил прижаться к ее левому круглому боку и не задумываясь вплел пальцы в холку; он смотрел на землю, стараясь избегать взглядов с людьми. Ири не стала следовать за ним, она обошла строй с внешней стороны и, прошептав что-то на ухо Конраду, осталась позади. Мокрая веревка в роли ручки громко шлепнулась о поставленное на землю ведро.

Конрад расстегнул свой темно-зеленый плащ и закинул его половинки себе за плечи, давая волю рукам. Он обвел их всех взглядом и начал свою громкую речь:

— Братья и сестры! Мои посвященные, моя дорогая семья! Сегодня для нас всех необычный день. Мы впервые за долгое время оказались в уединении с нашими подопечными. Мы впервые собрали весь табун. И впервые мы просим прощения у разумных лошадей Росскетила за убийство Скакуна.  
Наш брат и мой преемник Рохус погиб под копытами яростного Скакуна — и мы скорбим о нем. Скакун погиб от руки людей, которым не понравилась смерть Рохуса — и о нем мы тоже скорбим. Никто из сообщества ни людского, ни лошадиного не виноват. Я не вижу ни на ком вины, кроме как на одном человеке, недавно вошедшем в наш круг. Он заразил Скакуна своим гневом на Рохуса, отчего Скакун разъярился — и от этого пострадали все. Он стоит перед вами и уже знает, что совершил. Он готов преподнести свое искупление.

Конрад умолк, внимательно разглядывая весь круг. Жеребцы отвлеклись от травы и теперь все с интересом уставились на него. Ривай чуть поправил капюшон, смотря на то, как все лошади молчаливо вытянули в одну сторону шеи и наклонили уши, слушая жреца. 

— Орион, Каурым, Укко, Щегол, Жеже, Воробушек, Плут, Онисько, Матти, Грозный, Ласко, Кипарис, Ларс, Хуго, Крыспин, Эббе, Аза, Мятежник, Таге, Буян и Нотт, — перечислял Конрад, плавно указывая на каждого из них рукой. — В знак долгой дружбы между людьми и лошадьми Росскетила примите эти посильные для одного человека извинения и простите неразумного Ривая, — он ткнул в него пальцем и чуть дернул им вверх, — а вместе с ним и всех людей.

Сняв капюшон, Ривай огляделся и дал повернувшимся к нему лошадям осмотреть себя.

— Сильный всадник, — визгливо заблеял кто-то.

— Кобылка Скакуна, как же, как же, — сказал своим несуразным голосом Нотт.

— Это из-за оно Скакуна убили, — бесцветно заявил Орион. — Оно надо затоптать.

Тут же отовсюду посыпались согласные восклицания. «Кровь за кровь», «справедливо», «это честно», «пускай заплатит». Посвященные явно не понимали их речи и стояли нахмурившись, осторожно оглядываясь по сторонам.

«Я тебе затопчу, кусок конины», — мрачно посмотрел на него Ривай. Что ему лошади после гигантов, он их всех может вырезать? Но пятьдесят лошадей... куда разведка без них уедет?

Почувствовав, что беседа идет куда-то не туда, Конрад объявил:

— Скакун и Рохус свели счеты друг с другом, друзья. Ривай же здесь для другого.

Он махнул кистью руки вниз, приказывая снять плащ. Ривай разоблачился, скинув с себя ткань, и встал перед всеми голым.

— Что делается, — продолжал спрашивать Орион, проглатывая рвущееся из него ржание.

— Оно без шкуры, — проницательно заметил Аза, переминаясь на месте.

— Голые люди всегда в охоте.

— Оно хочет нас всех угостить собой, — все еще блеюще произнес Матти вытягивая к спине Ривая нос.

Роза подняла голову и, все еще жуя какие-то крохи травы, сказала во всем этом многоголосии:

— Если оно забеременеет, то ему будет хорошо жить в нашей семье.

Ривай рассеянно посмотрел на Розу и не удержался — прислонился к ее шее. Он был тронут тем, что она думала о нем и даже поняла. На поляне воцарилось молчание, и через несколько секунд Нотт вспомнил:

— Принесло нам сахар.

— Кбы-ылка-а тпрь бде-ет с нми-и, — заржал Хуго, еле складывая свой голос в человеческую речь.

— Я люблю оно, — глухо и спокойно произнесла Роза, совершенно безразличная к тому, услышит ее кто-нибудь или нет.

В кругу сразу стало шумно, Ривай с трудом мог понять, о чем они говорят, а посвященные и вовсе стали выглядеть напряженнее, чем раньше. Кажется, такой громкий хор из ржущих лошадей они видели впервые. Но среди шума толпы легко можно было расслышать, как Орион всфыркнул и гладко, пусть и бездушно, но по-человечески сказал:

— Нам нужны сильные. Я согласен.

По кругу прокатились «я тоже», «мы все» и «ту-ут сглы-ы». На лице Конрада отразилось непонимание слов своей же лошади, но его отстраненная задумчивость постепенно сменилась жуткой ухмылкой. Он слегка кивнул сам себе и обратился к Риваю:

— Раз так, то сильный всадник Ривай может начинать, — и отступил в сторону, указывая на Ориона. Тот встал в оторопи, вытянув уши и округляя глаза до такой степени, что стало видно белки глаз. Возможно, Конрад провел с ним много бесед, и это животное очеловечилось сильнее всех. — По часовой стрелке, начиная с него.

«Итак, началось», — вздохнул про себя Ривай и начал свое испытание.

Проходя мимо одетых людей, полностью обнаженный Ривай старался сконцентрироваться на своих ощущениях и выбросить из головы лишнее мысли. Ему было холодно, Рохус бы точно предложил надеть куртку и вообще бросить эту затею — лучше подсесть к во-он тому костерку и как следует погреться с чашкой вина в руках — но где теперь Рохус? «Где теперь Рохус?» — спросил себя Ривай, привычно оглаживая бок жеребца. Сначала он потрется об Ориона, потом подлезет под его брюхо к паху, пощупает яйца; если член не вырастет — залезет в щель, если вылезет, то придется поработать руками. Быть может, что ртом. Или пальцем... Все равно итог один — ему придется надеться и заставить лошадь кончить. И делать это придется сразу при всех братьях и сестрах, которые потеряли Рохуса. 

«Они пришли сюда не получать какую-то благодать от Росскетила, а мстить», — вдруг озарило Ривая. Они с отвращением смотрели на него всю дорогу, хмурились, когда он случайно задевал кого-либо в круге взглядом. Они думают, что вот он, их лучший солдат во всей разведке — приготовился дрочить всем жеребцам без устали.

Ривай присел на корточки под Ориона, и с облегчением увидел, что тот был далеко не так бесстрастен, как показалось по его голосу. Облизав свои ладони, он обхватил горячую головку полувозбужденного члена, пожимая ее и потирая снизу вверх. Руки грелись — Рохус всегда говорил, что ручной труд греет тело, но вряд ли он имел ввиду это — особенно приятно было размазывать на коже постоянно текущую смазку. Щеки раскраснелись так, что, казалось, лицо уже сияет. На глаза навернулись безо всякой причины слезы, а в глотку будто налился металл. «Советую вам как следует подумать об этом во время Ритуала», — проговорил в его голове Конрад, и только тогда Ривая проняло, что во всем этом есть глубоко личный смысл — заключенный исключительно в переживании позора.

Разоблаченный, он вынужден при всех людях заниматься сексом с лошадьми, что он мог доверить только Рохусу. Другу, которого больше нет — по его вине. Да, он виновен. Да, он заслужил. Да, ему надо искупить вину.

— Ривай, о чем ты думаешь? — недовольно зашептала Ири, заглядывая между задних ног Ориона. Увидев его лицо, она вытаращилась на него и на корточках подобралась к нему. — У него уже падает от твоих движений, дай ему в тебя войти, пока он готов.

— Ни о чем, отстань, — еле сказал Ривай, безуспешно уворачиваясь от ее руки, но она все равно стерла с щеки слезы. — Дай я встану под него...

— Дурак, не думай, все забудь! — она приблизилась к его лицу настолько, что можно было почувствовать ее дыхание. — Делай то, что ты делал со Скакуном почти год, дай Ввязу помочь!

— Не могу! — одними губами сказал Ривай. Голос пропал, горло окаменело и все мышцы в нем перестали гнуться.

— Капитан Ривай! Соберитесь!

Он не стал с ней дальше говорить и повернулся задом, чтобы последовать ее совету и принять в себя на редкость смирного Ориона. Ноги пришлось чуть согнуть в коленях и руками опереться о землю — в такой позе он прекрасно умещался под высокими боевыми лошадьми (довольно сомнительное, но очередное преимущество его роста) давая Ири направить в него горячий толстый член. Она коснулась рукой его ягодиц, и Ривай мог поклясться, что стыда острее в своей жизни ему не доводилось испытывать.

Проникновение не доставило особой боли, но и приятным назвать его было нельзя. Растягивание, некогда такое любимое Риваем, теперь скорее было сродни попытками начинить распотрошенную курицу яблоками. Однако Орион все происходящее воспринял по-иному, особенно когда человек под ним сам начал покачиваться взад-вперед. Член стремительно вырос в размерах, эрекция стала полноценной — и в ощущении вклинивающегося в нутро твердого тела Ривай отдаленно признал нечто... скользкое и привычное, похожее на удовольствие.

Уцепившись за этот призрак, Ривай закрыл глаза и умственно последовал за ним. Он пришел сюда не для самоистязаний, а для ублажения двадцати одного жеребца — хуже и лучше чего не случалось ни в одном его мокром сне. Пусть Конрад выкусит! Черта-с-два он будет тут молча страдать и плакать, как какой-то мальчик. Какому мальчику такое под силу?

Сосредоточение только на ощущении тела быстро было вознаграждено — Ввяз немедленно подмял под себя все его мысли, и Риваю оставалось только наблюдать за тем, как он выбрасывает все ненужные образы, разрушает пыточный каркас в его глотке, дает вздохнуть, застонать и испытать полноценное наслаждение, приносящее с собой никакой боли, только забвение.

И только оно его настигло, все пошло как по маслу.

Одной рукой он вдавил пальцы в землю, а второй утер лицо, замирая у рта и придерживая вырывающееся из него мычание. Пахло — воняло — конским потом, кожей, телом, маслом. Смесь била в необычно чувствительные ноздри, спина была вся в испарине несмотря на холод; он согрелся, он чувствовал себя животным. Орион не выдержал и закряхтел, двигая тазом и впихивая член еще глубже — Ривай почувствовал набухающий в животе шар и перед третьим толчком еле соскользнул с члена. Тут же оказавшаяся у растянутого ануса увеличившаяся в два раза головка не смогла залезть обратно; Риваю на спину туго брызнула сперма и затекла прямо на шею. Ири наклонилась и, подрачивая Ориону, собрала все в подставленное ведерко.

— Ну вот, другое дело, — сказала она, оглядывая его лицо и тело, когда он повернулся, чтобы встать.

«Двадцать», — начал обратный отсчет Ривай распрямляясь и держа себя за голову. В глазах у него потемнело — то ли из-за оттока крови, то ли из-за самого факта, что перед ним еще целых двадцать жеребцов.

Похлопав Ориона по крупу, Ривай встретился взглядом с бесстрастным Конрадом, хмыкнул и пошел к следующему на очереди — Каурыму.


	19. Chapter 19

С каждым разом Риваю было и проще, и сложнее. Жеребцы, чуя рядом с собой случку, возбуждались сами, и их не приходилось долго настраивать на покрытие. Ривай наваливался на их бок, отдыхая, потом падал под их брюхо, теребил член, пока руки не затекут, а потом давал себе вставить. Недолго елозил, старательно сжимая анус, а потом либо соскакивал с увеличивавшийся головки, либо оставлял относительно некрупную в себе. Последнее было гораздо приятнее, хоть Ири и ворчала, что спермы так добывается меньше. Но зачем ей столько? Ее все равно надо будет разбавлять водой — слишком густая.

— Роза следит за тобой, — заметила Ири, помогая встать из-под Плута.

Ривай устало посмотрел внутрь круга — и правда, кобыла хоть и была занята обгладыванием поля, но довольно часто оборачивала к нему голову, следя за тем, что он делает под собратьями. То ли контролируя, то ли интересуясь, то ли завидуя.

Ири хлопнула по плечу влажным полотенцем. Он вытер им лицо, шею и руки, вспоминая, что вместе со следующим Онисько ему предстоит обработать еще четырнадцать жеребцов. Еще два раза по столько же, сколько он удовлетворил. Скучно, тяжело; слишком большие перерывы между лошадьми, к тому же руки устали. Ну и работенка ему досталась.

Еще через две лошади Риваю приелось все происходящее настолько, что из него само по себе полезло безумие. Не стесняясь он начал облизывать пихающиеся ему в лоб члены, истекающие смазкой, сосать яйца, каждое из которых не получалось вобрать рот, с упоением водить головкой по лицу и говорливо наслаждаться толкающимся внутрь фаллосом. Жалобы, какие у него были, постепенно испарились.

Звериное желание уподобляло его зверю, которому незнаком стыд. Известно непрекращающееся удовольствие и блаженство — и в этом всем было столько жизни, столько радости, сколько невозможно было испытать, оставаясь человеком. Его предыдущие покрытия не отличались ни длительностью, ни интенсивностью, ни ощущением покинутости. Отталкиваемый людьми, он встал на четвереньки и сделал ровно то, чего ему всегда хотелось на протяжении года или, быть может, всего своего обособленного существования в разведке — слился со своими желаниями и претворил их в жизнь.

Стараясь поглубже захватить задницей твердый и толстый член, он пропустил тот момент, когда жеребец над ним кончил и приятно излился внутрь. Снимаясь с шланга, Ривай аккуратно сжал анус, который, кажется, потерял возможность закрываться. Из него бесшумно вышел воздух и вылилась жидкость, и Ривай пополз к следующей лошади, вдруг встречая на своем пути ноги в сапогах. Задрав голову, он увидел смотрящего на него сверху Конрада, обернулся — и распознал лица замыкавших обход Пола и Карима, за ним копошилась Ири, собирая семя Нотта. В кругу из посвященных кто-то смотрел на него откровенно скучающе, некоторые девушки пялились на него во все глаза, а у пары-тройки мужчин он заметил бугор в штанах — и лучше бы это оказалась игра света и тени.

— Я все сделал? — он уселся на колени, ошарашенный нахлынувшим на него человеческим миром. Блаженство внезапно кончилось, он рассматривал готового к повторению Ориона, но дальше ему хода не было. — Это конец?

— Почти, осталось дело за малым, — ответил Конрад, смотря над ним на кого-то и подзывая к себе.

Ири склонилась к нему и на ее лице тут же появилось удивление. Она что-то зашептала, а он только покачал головой и указал пальцем: «Вон». Вздыхая, потянула Ривая за плечо, он кое-как встал и вышел за круг. На стоянке недалеко ото всех он сел, как ему сказали, на поваленный ствол дерева — и недоуменно посмотрел на сомкнувшийся круг. Конрад опять начал что-то торжественно говорить, лошади опять переговаривались, но их и без того невнятная речь рассеивалась, и вслушиваться в нее было тяжело. Стало грустно, что все кончилось — он потер лицо мокрыми руками и так и оставил, пока Ири наливала из котелка горячей воды и разбавляла холодной из привезенной бочки. Она отвела его липкие ладони от щек и вылила половину теплого ведра — Ривай понял, что ему надо отмыться, но вместо этого вяло размазал по себе сперму. Послышался вздох, его лицо растерли энергичными движениями, а потом опять ополоснули остатками воды.

Понемногу приходя в себя от холода, он принялся быстро оттираться. Ири налила в ведро со спермой воды и мешала в нем смесь сухой веткой. Потом достала из своего рюкзака уже знакомую фаянсовую бутылочку из кабинет-аптеки и вылила ее содержимое туда же.

— Ну что, ты очнулся? — спросила она.

— Д-да, — сказал он, стуча зубами и кутаясь в мокрое полотенце.

Ири накинула на него свой плащ и сказала опуститься на четвереньки. Она вынула из рюкзака ковш, воронку с длинным толстым наконечником, взяла в другую руку ведро и обошла его со всем этим добром. Вставив наконечник в растраханный анус, она ввела его как можно глубже — Ривай узнал ощущение того, как внутрь проникает что-то твердое, и слегка возбудился.

— Ах, Роза-Мария-Шина, делаю это в первый и последний раз в своей жизни, — утомленно сказала Ири, приставляя к воронке ковш с разбавленной спермой.

Ривай согласно промолчал и отвернулся. Сначала он ничего не почувствовал, но на второй вливаемой порции понял, что в нем что-то инородное, перетекающее прямо в глубине живота, в извилинах кишок.

— Грудью к земле, — скомандовала Ири, зачерпывая в третий раз.

Живот немного округлился, становясь шире и больше. Сложив на него руки Ривай на всякий случай надавил себе пониже желудка, чтобы вода со спермой не налилась по тракту выше — хоть это и было маловероятно, но ему отчаянно не хотелось повредиться еще и таким способом. На четвертый раз живот стал еще крупнее, его заполняла вода — и Ривай нашел в наполненности уже знакомое ему, но глухое удовольствие. На шестой кружке его живот раздулся настолько, что он мог сойти за беременную девочку-подростка (если бы не его потемневшие от возбуждения гениталии в зарослях паховых волос), и это было почти больно. Он вжался носом в землю и застонал:

— Хватит. Достаточно.

Поднырнув под влажным полотенцем, Ири ощупала его живот.

— Да, — согласилась она, вытаскивая из него воронку и вставляя в него деверевяную пробку, с торчащей наружу рукояткой. — Сожмись и не выпускай ее.

Ривай поморщился — поверхность была не смазанная и анус от нее саднило. Потом поморщился еще раз, распрямляясь и опять садясь на колени. Жидкость перетекала внутри и наполнила его низ, отчего живот осел. Давно наступивший рассвет огладил солнечными лучами его лицо, тело бросило в жар, и Ривай, несмотря на холод, вновь взмок. Он скинул с себя куртку и влажное полотенце — так ему стало лучше.

— В той бутылке что-то было, да? — спросил он, смотря на то, как мир вокруг него начинает вертеться. Для устойчивости он чуть расставил колени и подхватил живот снизу.

— Чтобы ты расслабился, — бросила ему Ири, вытаскивая из повозки деревянный ящик. Она открыла его перед Риваем, и он увидел баночки с красками. — Сиди смирно. Тебя красить меньше, чем лошадь, ну хоть в чем-то плюс.

Ривай неохотно оторвал руку от потяжелевшего живота и завел ее назад, предоставляя всего себя художеству. Ири еще раз обтерла его полотенцем и принялась наносить на его тело узор, постоянно смачивая в краске пальцы и рисуя завитушки на раздувшемся животе. Прикосновения были приятны, Ривай закрыл глаза и закинул голову, следя за быстрыми мазками на груди, руках, бедрах. Из неги его вырвало ощущение кулака на своем члене — под пупком тоже должен быть узор, и Ири отогнула его эрекцию вниз. Он схватил ее за руку и обратил просящий взгляд.

Со словами: «Только тихо, ладно?» Ири наклонилась над пахом и облизала выглядывающую из кулака головку. Она водила рукой по стволу вверх-вниз, наклоняя член ближе к земле — видимо, старалась сберечь узор — и пальцем дергала уже раскрашенный сосок, но Риваю было достаточно и этой сухой ласки. В его и без того ватной голове стало и вовсе пусто, когда она приникла к его щеке и облизала до подбородка. Он быстро кончил, но долго не мог отойти, ерзая коленями по земле и стискивая что есть сил деревяшку в заднице. Рука между ног выдаивала его и выдаивала, а он изливался и никак не мог остановиться. Тело задрожало, он начал подниматься и изо рта сам по себе вырвался громкий всхлип — Ири зажала ему рот, удивленно выдыхая. Наконец-то выжав его досуха, она убрала обе руки, и Ривай обессиленно рухнул вниз, придавленный неоформленным, размытым оргазмом.

— Держи пробку, — напомнила она, обтираясь о полотенце и сразу же принимаясь обратно за рисунок.

Когда она ставила на его лице прямые линии, к ним кто-то подошел.

— Пора, они готовы, — сказал голос Пола.

— Я уже все, — ответила Ири. Она прижала к его губам горлышко фляжки, и он наконец-то попил... какого-то очередного отвара. — Держись, Ривай, все самое сложное позади.

На это Ривай мог только застонать. Карим нервно засмеялся.

Сил, чтобы подняться на ноги, не было. Живот мешал встать с колен, толком напрячь пресс — а вдруг деревяшка вылетит, и все это месиво выльется из него, потечет по ногам? Тогда весь их труд насмарку. Он разлепил глаза и посмотрел на Ири, но его уже поняли без слов. Карим и Пол подняли его за плечи и помогли опереться ступнями о землю. Низ живота потянуло вниз, захотелось помочиться — Ривай что есть сил стиснул анусом деревяшку, запрещая себе расслабляться. Отсиженные ноги ощущались как чужие, он шатался, и его пришлось тащить до круга.

Кровь разогрелась и растеклась по всему телу, а вместе с ней та отрава, что была в эликсире. Все происходившее дальше было как во сне.

Его втащили внутрь, и он, еле перебирая ногами, встал у Розы. Та взфыркнула, обнюхала его, и волоски на носу щекотно прошлись по животу — это он почувствовал отчетливо.

— У оно тоже будет дитя от кого-то из нас? — спросила Роза, неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Всадник теперь такая же лошадь. 

— Всадник теперь с вами, — сказал ей Ривай и тихо захихикал, перебирая пальцами ее челку.

Жеребцы вокруг загудели, приветствуя его: «Всадник, всадник», «Оно с нами», «Мы теперь полные». Но их ржание вокруг из неназойливого шума вдруг окрепло, стало громким и вдруг превратилось в напряженные выкрикивания: «Он сильный», «Наш дух», «Росскетил», «Росскетил, РОССКЕТИЛ». Они били копытами в землю, трясли гривами, ржали... Ривай отмахнулся от них, но голова у него от этого движения закружилась, он легко осел на землю, расслабляя шею и прячась от избытка ощущений. Все утихли — или он оглох, не разобрать. Роза позади него повернулась, задев хвостом его шею, и ушла.

Непослушный мир вокруг вдруг обрел четкость. Слабое тело налилось силой, но Ривай, кажется, к этому никакого отношения не имел. Он безмятежно смотрел за собой изнутри и испытывал ничего кроме облегчения — наконец-то ему не надо участвовать во всем этом цирке с лошадьми, конюхами и акробатами.

Спина выпрямилась, кисти рук прижались к бедрам.

К нему придвинулись люди, сев вокруг него и прижав лбы к земле. Один лишь Конрад смотрел прямо, однако на лице его было невиданное напряжение.

— Дух Росскетил, мы заботились весь этот год о твоем табуне. Ты видел это.

— Я... Видел, — завибрировало в его горле. Голос получился глухим и неестественно низким.

Рядом с Конрадом сидела Ири, тоже склонившаяся перед Росскетилом. Ривай вдруг улыбнулся — счастливая, они все — счастливые, ведь все они верили в то, что к ним снизойдет их дух, и вот он оказался прямо перед ними. Хорошо, что Ири пустили в круг, она ведь так много сделала сегодня. Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу Конрада эта улыбка отразилась на его лице.

— Хороший трюк, — продолжил Росскетил, хлопая по животу. — Но это тело непослушное. С лошадью мне проще. 

— Лошадям нравится его сила, — объяснил Конрад.

— Для лошадей я — единственная сила. С другой силой я в этих землях уже не тягаюсь, — величаво ответил Росскетил. Он оглядел людей и поднял взгляд на небо. — Давненько я не видел такого красного рассвета.

Он с невероятной тоской смотрел на алое зарево и розовые бока облаков. Ривай считал, что вид был совершенно обыкновенен, но по какой-то причине зрелище умилило дух.

Молчание затянулось, и Конрад придвинул к его ногам завернутую в пергамент сладость.

— Ах, точно, — сказал Росскетил и на пробу сжал ладонь в кулак, рассматривая, как работают пальцы. Поудивлявшись, он потянулся к сладости и увидел внутри пару зажаренных в меде сухих яблок.

Долго жуя угощение, он управился только с одним плодом. Ири дала ему кусочек испеченного с изюмом хлеба, Карим и Пол преподнесли немного пряных орехов. Мужчины и женщины почтительно протягивали ему слипшиеся от меда кубики семечек, кислых пластинок пастилы, куски пожаренных медовых лепешек, нашлись даже вафли. И без того раздувшееся тело Ривая набилось разной дорогой сладостью; пусть Росскетил и угощался, не увлекаясь, но под конец желудок скрутило от внезапно поступившей еды.

— Питья бы, — заключил Росскетил, поворачиваясь обратно.

— Вино, — Конрад мгновенно протянул ему свою флягу с уже открученной крышкой.

Росскетил с удовольствием приложился на добрых три глотка и отдал обратно пустую бутыль, облизывая губы. Ривай ощутил, как кислятина вымыла изо рта пряности и мед.

Конрад согнулся, почти касаясь лбом земли. Все остальные последовали его примеру.

— Прошу тебя наградить нас силой, чтобы мы продолжили защищать твоих лошадей.

И замолчал. Росскетил тоже не спешил говорить, и когда Конрад в замешательстве поднял голову, он важно сказал:

— Меня надо погладить.

Конрад выпрямился и с легким смущением на лице погладил его по голове, перебирая волосы. Ири не растерялась и прижалась к бедру, другие же посвященные вели себя менее уверенно, но все же к телу вскоре приникло с десяток рук. Спина, шея, колени, затылок, живот — все это было оглажено бесчисленное число раз, кто-то даже додумался щекотно ткнуть его в стопу. Росскетил закрыл глаза, утоляя и свой голод, и голод Ривая, объединяясь с людьми в стремлении ласкать и быть обласканным.

Кто-то из девушек приглушенно хихикнул, сзади зашептали. Все усердно его трогали в невинной уверенности, что получат обещанную силу и выживут этим летом. Ривай подумал, что, возможно все эти люди, которые сейчас массируют ему мочки ушей, щекотно толкаются в сгибы рук и ног, растирают узоры на теле псевдо-беременного тела, смотрели на него не как на чокнутого, а как на человека, который приблизил их к главной цели? Что его глубоко личное желание близости — это проводник между их потребностями и каким-то желанным даром свыше? 

Только эта мысль оформилась у него, умиротворенный Росскетил, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, сказал:

— Отдаю вам всем часть своих сил, — он наощупь сжал две ладони, протянутые к нему, и торжественно продолжил: — И наказываю следить за моими лошадьми еще целый год, за лошадьми Росскетила!

Он приоткрыл веки и с довольной улыбкой произнес, смотря на внимающего Конрада:

— И за людьми вокруг меня — тоже.

«А за мной? — подумал Ривай, смотря на то, как его руки сами опускаются, и на тело нападает слабость. — А мне?» на что в ответ получил неоформленное в ничью речь мысль: ему этого не надо.

Он размяк, хотя разум был чист. Опьянение от эликсиров (а может, что и от того вина) дало о себе знать — его повело в сторону, но руки его удержали.

— Все, улетел, — вяло сказал Ривай, и его плавно уложили на бок. 

На земле он подтянул колени к себе и прикрыл пах. Конечности оледенели на холодной земле, хотелось опорожниться, лечь в теплую воду и спать — и именно в таком порядке. Ири сказала им быстрее уходить и накрыла его плащом. Пока она шла за ведрами и водой, Конрад был рядом 

Он склонился над ним с улыбкой — не самодовольной, не язвительной, а искренней — стер с щеки краску платком и сказал:

— Спасибо за помощь.


	20. Chapter 20

Обратно Ривай возвращался в телеге.

Ири вынула из него пробку, и Ривай с облегчением выдавил из себя всю белую жидкость. Приятная опустошенность придала ему сил, он даже сам отмылся и дошел до телеги (правда, не без помощи Карима). Все братство порывалось его поблагодарить и потрепать то по плечу, то по ноге. Видимо, думали, что его тело стало волшебным — хотя на самом деле ему ничего от сверхъестветсвенных сил Росскетила не досталось.

Его укрыли разными одеялами, так что доехал он до штаба в целости и сохранности. Всадники подгоняли табун, Ири разглядывала всех, сидя у края воза. Она доедала припасенное для лошади лакомство и облизывала пальцы.

Проснулся он в конюшенной комнате для отдыха полностью голый, но все под той же грудой одеял. На стульях лежала его стопками уложенная одежда и УПМ, у ножек стояли сапоги, голенище которых перегибалось в щиколотке к полу. Тело болело, задница будто выворачивалась наизнанку, а эликсир Конрада, кажется, выветрился. Ривай нащупал вытекшие из него остатки, брезгливо обтерся подстеленным под его зад отрезом ткани и оделся. В конюшне кипела размеренная предобеденная жизнь, когда всех забрали на маневрирование в лес, а перерыв на еду еще не наступил. В проходе не было крови — ее уже отскребли, дверь денника починили вчера же, но Риваю все равно примерещился на этом месте труп. Ему стало не по себе, и к праздничному настроению примешалась скорбь. Он направился в свою комнату, намереваясь никуда не сворачивать. Как ни странно он не встретил ни одного знакомого лица — точнее, ни одного посвященного. Вполне возможно, что сейчас они были у Конрада или на тренировке.

Ривай вышел в столовую к обеду — тщательно отмытый и более-менее здоровый. Он присел к офицерам, впервые показавшись людям после случившегося с Рохусом. За столом воцарилось молчание.

Пока раздающие накладывали всем порции, никто не решался что-либо ему сказать. Ривай в свою очередь рассматривал столовые приборы и людей вокруг, делая вид, что все в порядке.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила Ханджи, осторожно сдвигая очки ближе к кончику носа.

— Хорошо, — честно ответил Ривай, обернувшись к ней. — Только вот еды нормальной хочется.

Как раз перед его носом поставили вчерашний суп из Скакуна. После утреннего Ритуала было не до сантиментов, а желудок заинтересованно поджался. Он взял ложку и зачерпнул бульон с мясом — в ложке плавали сваренные мышечные волокна откуда-нибудь с шеи или спины. Открыв было рот, тот самый рот, который несколько часов назад с наслаждением присасывался к плоским шляпкам-головкам и заползал языком в брызжущие смазкой щели, Ривай опустил взгляд на тарелку и понял, что отныне и навсегда свободен. Ввяз испарился.

Он вернул ложку обратно и отставил тарелку. Конина больше никогда не коснется его рта.

Сжевав все предоставленный ему сухари, он запил их компотом и опять вернулся к себе. Он как-то выпал из жизни разведки, и все никак не мог вернуться обратно. Живот все еще бастовал после такого свирепого промывания, желудок ворчал, перебирая хлебные корочки и яблочное варево. Захотелось спать. Его сморило, и он опять прилег на кровать.

Почти сразу же постучались в дверь, и в комнату вошел Эрвин. Ривай моргнул от неожиданности — неужели тот крадучись шел за ним из столовой? — но потом до него дошло, что уже давно и крепко спал. Он взглянул на гостя и упал обратно на бок.

— Привет, — сказал Эрвин, присаживаясь на край кровати.

— Привет. Завтра буду в норме, если ты об этом.

— Хорошо. А как ты сам?

— Устал отчего-то. Всю ночь не спал, сегодня клонит в сон, — уклончиво объяснился Ривай.

Разговор не клеился, но Эрвин вовсе не спешил заполнить их время пустой болтовней. Уходить ему тоже не хотелось — он погладил подставленное плечо и покружил ладонью по спине. Утешал.

— Вы же были вместе, да?

— Да, — открыл один глаз Ривай и посмотрел на осунувшееся лицо Эрвина. Такие синяки под глазами, будто из них двоих регулярно недосыпал по ночам именно он. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Просто. Вы с ним разные, я никогда не думал, что тебя может заинтересовать кто-то вроде него. Я имею в виду конюхов.

Удивившись тому, что Эрвин вообще об этом говорит, Ривай сонно повернулся на спину и поделился личным. Так, просто, потому что может:

— Я тоже не думал. Но он хорошо ладил с животными, вот и со мной общий язык нашел.

Это было как с дичью: приметил, выставил ловушку, поймал. Или как с домашним питомцем: выходил, позаботился, сдружился. Как с диким сиротой: научил быть с людьми, с самим собой, дал развлечение, показал, чем можно заняться в свободное от рабочей хандры время. Ни много, ни мало, а изменил всю его жизнь. 

— Мгм, настолько хорошо, что его однажды затоптала лошадь, за которой он ухаживал, — скептично заметил Эрвин поведя бровью. Ривай промолчал, тут начинались чужие тайны, и свое мнение стоило приберечь при себе. На руку ему легла большая ладонь («До чего же похожая на мозолистую лапу Рохуса!»), его спросили: — Там же что-то было, да? Рохус раньше обижал лошадей?

— Не думаю, но кто знает? Быть может, что дело в самой лошади, — рассеянно улыбнулся ему Ривай, опять прикрывая разболевшиеся глаза. — Они ведь у нас такие необычные.


	21. Часть 4. Последствия

С приходом лета жизнь изменилась.

Ривай вернул себе человеческий духовный облик. Болото смутных и чуждых ему желаний иссохло, он вышел из всей этой истории почти таким же, каким зашел, только грязным, уставшим, однажды потерявшим надежду выбраться. Как следует не осознавшим свое спасение.

Довольно странно было понимать, что когда-то он смотрел на жеребцов, опускал взгляд на их выпущенный из крайней плоти член и сходил с ума от страсти. Теперь все это вызывало в нем лишь безразличие. Просто ничего. Как это вообще можно было считать сексуальным? Ривай не знал; он попытался прикинуть, но не испытал и доли завораживающей силы, с которой Ввяз втягивал его в покрытие. Наверное, никто не знал здесь, кроме Рохуса, да и тот за давностью времен вряд ли бы сказал точно.

Конюшня перестала быть его втором домом — не в последнюю очередь благодаря месту гибели Рохуса. Исчезла привычка заходить к своим лошадям, чтобы поухаживать за ними — еще до приключившейся с ним напасти он любил в одиночестве расчесывать гриву Розы или баловать ее лакомствами. Ему казалось тогда, что с животными все намного проще и естественней, но после всего пережитого отчетливо видел, что у них своя жизнь, а у людей — своя. Лошади Росскетила с ним никак не разговаривали, только Роза вскоре после Ритуала уставилась на его живот и мордой толкнулась ему под руку. «Твой жеребенок рассосался. Мне жаль», — прокомментировала она своим бесстрастным голосом, и больше эту тему никто и никогда не поднимал в жизни Ривая.

Посвященные его приветствовали на своих собраниях и относились теплее, чем раньше. Признаться честно, Ривай поначалу стеснялся смотреть им в глаза, но вскоре обвыкся — косые взгляды на него никто не бросал, можно было поднять голову смело. Конрад никого не огласил своим воспитанником, и продолжил службу. Карим в середине августа уехал на соревнование и вернулся недовольный своим честно заработанным вторым местом. А Ири... что ж, Ири продолжала быть прекрасной и исполнительной девушкой, солдаткой, какой она всегда и была, даже в тот день Ритуала.

Со старыми друзьями он выучился искренне говорить по своей инициативе дальше обычных «привет» и даже рассказывать о себе. Как говорится, не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло. Майк удивлялся переменам, а Ханджи, кажется, вовсе их не заметила. Еще бы, столько болтать об этих экспериментах, она вообще что-нибудь кроме них замечает?.. Эрвин находил это замечательным, ему нравились изменения в друге, пусть и окрашенные в тона скорби.

Риваю не нравилось, что из-за вылазок все забыли про Рохуса. Как-то до боли убого складывался траур — семья его даже не запросила назад личные вещи, на похороны из них никто не явился. В сезон друзьям из посвященных было не до того, Конрад вообще сделал вид, что забыл, а знакомым по большому счету было все равно. Все молчали. Ривай не был уверен, что встретит сочувствие среди людей и просто разговаривал с Козлом во время одиночных прогулок, а тот все слушал и слушал, молчал и молчал — но Ривай не ожидал диалога. Он писал в тетрадь об ушедшей жизни с Рохусом: заметки, шутки, воспоминания — чтобы выговориться, чтобы хоть как-то, но прогоревать. Закончив изливать душу, он хотел сжечь рассказ, но рука не поднялась. 

Когда Роза родила, жеребенка он назвал Ушком — как петельку в узле на бантик. Отчего-то ему напомнил этот резвый жеребчик тот их глупый разговор... 

Сезон пережили все.

Но в восемьсот пятидесятом весь разведсостав включая лошадей Росскетила погиб, защищая последнюю внешнюю стену Марию. Росскетил больше никогда не появлялся — вероятно, исчез. Выжили Ривай, Ханджи и Конрад — последний за год до открытия внешнего мира ушел на пенсию к себе на родину, в деревню подле Шины. Он заявил, что не справляется со своими обязанностями из-за накопившейся за годы усталости, и назначил преемником Пола. На письмо об уничтожении дела всей его жизни он промолчал, только прислал через полгода «Лошадей Росскетила» с чернильной точкой на пустой странице с заметками; других слов у него не было. Ривай мог только надеяться, что тот оставил в покое культ и зажил своей жизнью, но иллюзий не питал. На предложение вернуться и помочь встающему на ноги Разведкорпусу он не откликнулся — на этом их переписка закончилась.

В тот роковой день жизнь Пола оборвалась вместе с жизнью Ири, Карима, того же Эрвина, всех. Майка умертвили гиганты незадолго до возвращения Шиганшины. Ханджи стала командором, Ривай остался тем, кем был. Насколько это возможно, разумеется.

Когда страсти улеглись, и Ривай стал стар, то он довольно часто возвращался к этой истории и порой сомневался, не выдумал ли он себе ее. Но потом листал желтую книгу, пробегался по именам, шуршал тетрадью о Рохусе и вспоминал посвященных. Бывший штаб, людей, лошадей, Росскетила, себя. Всех-всех-всех. И думал — да, я там был. И еще — спасибо им всем за урок. А потом, чувствуя собственную дряхлость — что у вины его нет искупления.

И добавлял про себя, уже громче: пусть так. Все это было не напрасно.

fin


End file.
